Last One Standing
by Pan-chan13
Summary: Turning 18, Pan travels to war-torn Vegeta-sei as a tournament contestant to reunite with her family. She enters the match as a boy, witnessing the rivalry between Trunks and Goten. Will she be revealed? TP
1. Chapter 1

Last One Standing  
  
By: Pan-chan13  
  
~~  
  
This is the Disclaimer to end all Disclaimers: (In one breath) Idon'townanythingsoI'llgoonwiththestoryanway. Thank you!  
  
Author's Notes: The ideas that are in here might seem used and redundant but please try and just give this fic a chance. It's not that bad. Thanks.  
  
~~  
  
It all begins.  
  
"Today is the day Pan. You turn 18 and as I have promised." The king sat in his throne and sighed at his granddaughter.  
  
"You will tell me the whereabouts of my parents." The girl said softly. The birthday celebrant stood before him, dressed a little more formally than what she was used to. Her long her, which she usually tied into a ponytail, fell about her shoulder and covered her face as she kept her head bowed down in respect to her grandfather. Her outfit sported a beautiful color of sky blue and contrasted well with her somewhat pale skin. The long sleeves flared out at her hands, covering the fingerless gloves she wore. Her grandfather said that her mother had left them with him to give to her, as a reminder that they actually existed. Her pants stopped on her shin, a good length between her ankles and her knee.  
  
King Hercule, ruler of Chikyuu, otherwise known as Earth, sighed again. Pan had been given to him under very stressed circumstances. His daughter Princess Videl was so young yet so in love, in love with a man who was involved in one of the fiercest wars in the universe. Pan had been entrusted to him until the war had ended. And though Earth was quite a distance away, King Hercule managed to receive news about the war amongst the saiya-jins and the planets they had conquered. 18 years later. and it was still ongoing and as fierce as ever. Pan had shown every quality possible that a saiya-jin could ever possess, despite her human blood. Her fiery spirit got her into trouble around the castle as a child, but it was also the reason why they all loved her.  
  
"Pan, my granddaughter." He couldn't believe that he was letting her go.  
  
"You have been very patient in your wait. The information I am about to tell you will reunite you and your parents, though it may be against their will, but I have faith in you."  
  
What if she gets hurt?  
  
"Maybe the war will end in your generation and you will have peace. But please know." King Hercule couldn't finish, finally giving in and breaking down on his throne, leaning his head against his hand.  
  
At the sight of this, a tear-eyed Pan ran up to her grandfather's side, dismissing the formality that was required of her, and embraced him dearly.  
  
"Oh Grandpa Hercule! I love you so much! Thank you for taking care of me. I know keeping me here was for my own good. But I really want to see my parents. And it's been so long." She felt her grandfather hold her and let him take a good look at her.  
  
"Look at you. Beautiful as ever."  
  
Pan made a disgusted face at this.  
  
"Be like that all you like." Hercule laughed. "But one day, you will discover that you are a woman and not a boy."  
  
"The day THAT happens, dear Grandpa, you'll be the first one to know." Pan stepped away and awaited the information that she was to be told.  
  
"Your parents lived on Vegeta-sei, in a secluded area that is guarded heavily by your father's father, Lord Goku."  
  
Pan listened with fascination. She could only imagine what life of Vegeta- sei was like. She felt sad that she was to leave Earth, her home for the past how many years. But deep inside, she felt an excitement stir within her. She couldn't wait to venture off on her own, independent of anyone's help or services. It was like an adventure.  
  
King Hercule didn't miss Pan's look of determination. She definitely had her mind set on leaving. "Your grandfather had wanted his first son Gohan to become the heir and inherit the district they protected, but Gohan declined, saying that his father was still in good shape and that he wanted to live a simple, peaceful life with your mother."  
  
"Did grandpa Goku get mad?"  
  
"Oh no. He merely laughed, jolly fellow he is, and told his son that he had his blessings. Your grandfather is pretty big on following your heart."  
  
"I bet he is." Pan said, sitting down like a child would when listening to a story.  
  
"In no time, Lord Goku and his wife Lady Chichi decided to have another child. Your uncle, Lord Goten. If you're 18 then he should be about.thirty. oh never mind, your saiya-jins hardly age anyway. Goten is very like his father, carefree and big-hearted."  
  
Pan's gasp caught Hercule off guard. "Is this the same Lord Goten who is courting Marron Chestnut?"  
  
Hercule grinned, "Oh yes, Krillin's daughter. Once those two get married, I'm sure Goten will take his father's place."  
  
Pan smiled at the thought. Marron was one of her closer friends, despite the large age gap.  
  
Then, Hercule's face grew grave, and the king placed his hand on Pan's shoulder. He wondered how a girl with her strengths kept such a petite figure. "Pan, one day, about a year before your birth, the Ice-jins from Cold-sei came on a diplomatic trip. And one knows that the two races have not had such peaceful encounter. But the King of Vegeta-sei, King Vegeta, was forced by his wife, Queen Bulma, to receive them with hospitality. Unfortunately, they did not come for good news. They wanted to use the planet and its people as a fortress and soldiers. King Cold wanted to send the strong warriors to other planets to conquer to expand the Cold Empire. Upon helping them, they ensured Vegeta half of the profit as well as protection. The King didn't like the idea and sent King Cold and his family on their way. After that visit, there was havoc on Vegeta-sei. Queen Bulma was killed in the palace gardens as she was nursing her baby Princess Bra."  
  
"Did the baby."  
  
"The baby lived, thankfully. But Vegeta, his father Vegeta, and his son Trunks, who's a year older than Goten, were left in despair at their loss. Not long after, Freeza came back, representing his father King Cold, to give his condolences and to offer the proposition of protection once again if they were to allow the usage of Vegeta-sei and its people. Vegeta, losing all hope, gave in."  
  
Pan's eyes widened at this.  
  
"The Ice-jins did no better. They plundered villages and towns and killed any who defied them, until they came to your grandfather. He fought valiantly and was the first saiya-jin to reach the level of power known as 'super saiya-jin'. This change was caused by his loss of his wife."  
  
"Grandma Chichi?"  
  
"That was where your father and uncle stepped in. Gohan and Goten had reached his level of super saiya-jin as well. Gohan lost."  
  
"Mother?" Pan asked, hoping she had guessed wrong.  
  
Hercule nodded.  
  
Pan fought back tears that threatened to fall. Her pride wouldn't let her shed them.  
  
"Your mother died in battle, protecting her people and protecting you. You were but an infant. Goten also turned super-saiya-jin after days of training following the transformation of his father. The child looked up to his father. Lord Goku left to confront Vegeta on allowing such acts to be done. But when he came to the castle, Vegeta flew into a rage, turning super saiya-jin himself, and the two fought. It was a fight that no one could've won. Vegeta refused to go back on the treaty, saying that Vegeta- sei needed to make some sacrifices in order to become prosperous. He declared your grandfather a traitor if he disagreed and ordered that he be put in the dungeons. Your grandfather got away, swearing he would get Vegeta to change his mind. "  
  
Pan listened intently. There was too much in her head for her to think straight. But the idea of a family that she had constructed over her many years of wait began to crumble piece by piece.  
  
"They became rivals in power and influence. That same rivalry passed onto their sons, Trunks and Goten."  
  
"Grandpa Hercule, are they still fighting? Is Vegeta-sei still safe?" Why was she beginning to doubt her plans only now? If only she weren't such a coward.  
  
King Hercule leaned back. "King Vegeta pardoned Goku for his actions and the two are still 'debating' it through peaceful methods. But under it all, a war still goes on between the King and the Lord. Apparently, Lord Goku's district is a potential harbor for incoming and outgoing ships. But in order for a dock to be built there, all the houses and forests have to be cleared."  
  
"Where will all the people go?"  
  
"They have nowhere my child. The Ice-jins have done so much damage that Vegeta's citizens have resorted to stealing and violence."  
  
"That's awful. All this fighting for nothing." She rounded her fists.  
  
"Pan, are you still leaving? I don't want anything to happen to you."  
  
"Of course I am grandfather!" She exclaimed, nearly giving the old man a heart attack. "This gives me even more reason to go! I need to help Grandpa Goku or at least be there to support him! I'll show them how much I've trained and."  
  
"Pan! Think of what you're saying. You're but a young inexperienced girl. What good could you possibly do?" That spirit reminded Hercule of Videl.  
  
"Family must stick together Grandfather. I ask only for your good wishes." She smiled. "And about a thousand dollars worth of Vegeta-sei's currency."  
  
Hercule shook his head. "It's all been arranged."  
  
Pan's mouth dropped. So he planned it all out already.  
  
"The perfect opportunity to see your family is coming up several days from now. It is a tournament on Vegeta-sei, somewhat like what we hold on earth."  
  
"A martial arts tournament."  
  
"It's a ruthless tournament that requires more than strength. You have been registered as one of the earth contesters. A ship will fly you there tonight. 5 contestants from each participating planet are competing. They will consist of the strongest and most talented beings you've ever seen. You are talented as well Pan. I wish you luck and send my love with you." He handed a map to the girl.  
  
As Pan unfolded it, she noticed that some small pieces of paper fell out. They were pictures. Tears filled her eyes. In one picture was her as a baby, her father, and her mother. They were all smiling and looking at the baby with love in their eyes. The other picture was one of all of them in Vegeta-sei. Her grandpa Goku was holding her up by the waist while she smiled, though no teeth were there to show. Next to him were her parents, her grandmother, and her teenaged uncle.  
  
"These are the only pictures that have all of the Sons. Go forth Son Pan, granddaughter of Lord Son Goku of Vegeta-sei."  
  
Pan bowed, looked up at her grandfather and embraced him so hard he had to ask politely for air.  
  
"I leave tonight." She said, thrusting her fist that held the map and pictures into the air above her. 


	2. Chapter 2

Last One Standing  
  
By: Pan-chan13  
  
~~  
  
On with the story! Don't forget to leave reviews!  
  
~~  
  
Pan looked out of the window of the ship, seeing her home become smaller and smaller until it was another star in the sky.  
  
"Hi. Can I sit here?" A taller man asked, looming over her.  
  
Pan adjusted her cap and nodded and he proceeded to take his seat against the wall of the ship. She looked a bit at his features and found him a curious looking earthling. His light brown skin was well kept. His hair was in a short Mohawk. His eyes were cheery. His muscles were, well, muscles!  
  
He leaned back, listening to his music on a CD player the size of his palm. He closed those nice eyes of his as the music from the headphones drowned out everything else.  
  
Pan looked curiously at the boy's bag and saw a name sewed onto it. "Uubu." She mouthed. Sensing that someone was watching her, she looked up to see Uubu looking at her through one opened eye.  
  
"My mom sewed it on. My name's Uubu." He took off the headphones and set it around his neck, music still blaring. Uubu held out his hand.  
  
Pan shook it with her gloved ones.  
  
Uubu found it funny how this guy had such feminine fingers. The fingerless gloves gave it away. The guy he had asked to sit next to seemed nice enough, a bit too shy, but nice nonetheless. He looked him once over. He had messy black hair, smothered by his red cap, large dark eyes, pale skin, loose fitted blue jeans, and a red letter jacket that was buttoned up to the neck. He seemed pretty small for a guy, but Uubu chose not to mention it.  
  
"Pan."  
  
Uubu smiled. Even his voice sounded a tad bit too high. What if HE was a SHE? Uubu wondered this as he smiled and received a smile in return. If indeed HE were a SHE, then Pan was a very pretty girl. Why would she be hiding it though? Uubu deemed Pan very interesting and intended to keep his eye on 'him'.  
  
"Headed for Vegeta-sei?" Uubu inquired.  
  
Pan nodded again. "I heard it's a great tourist spot." Pan offered lamely.  
  
Uubu got worried. What would a young girl like her do in Vegeta? It didn't make sense. What if something happened to her? He glanced at Pan and saw her yawning. Her eyelids fluttered nearly to a close and her head drooped. She immediately snapped back up again, only to start a losing battle with her need to sleep.  
  
"Tired?" He asked, remarking to himself how cute she looked.  
  
"Mm Hm." Pan nodded yet again. Her head leaned back against the glass of the window she was looking through. Just then a small fragment of a meteor hit the side of the ship and caused it to jump. Unfortunately for Pan, her head jumped and hit the glass. She sat up and rubbed the back of her head, making sure to keep her cap on.  
  
Uubu chuckled slightly and picked up the bags between them and put it under their seats. These transportations were similar to cable cars or subways.  
  
Pan fought a blush as he scooted closer to her. "Wha-What are you doing? Guys shouldn't be this close in public you know. It would make people think." Pan mentally slapped herself. She had a gay guy sitting next to her!  
  
Uubu gave a heart laugh. "It's okay. I don't swing that way. I'm just offering my shoulder for you to sleep on." He patted his right shoulder.  
  
Pan looked at his shoulder and then into his eyes. Was this guy serious or did he just ask other guys to sleep on his shoulders for fun?  
  
"I have many little brothers and sisters back at home. I'm used to it."  
  
Pan hesitated, but his broad shoulder seemed so inviting and much better than leaning her head back. Well, there was the floor, but who KNEW what treaded upon there?  
  
"Don't worry. I don't bite." Uubu said.  
  
Soon enough, Pan was leaning on this stranger's warm shoulders and drifting off into a dream world on her own.  
  
Uubu smiled and put his headphones back on with this free arm and leaned back. His village back on Earth was poor, thus giving him reason to join the tournament on Vegeta-sei, which promised a million dollars worth of earth money, if he won. The prize money was well worth the million, as it was dangerous, but Uubu had confidence in his own skills. He looked at the girl next to him and didn't mind the idea of having a companion during his stay on Vegeta. He also felt the need to protect the one who slept on his shoulder. A long lock of hair that touched her shoulder came out of the cap while she fell asleep and Uubu smirked. Oh yeah, she definitely was a girl.  
  
~  
  
Lavender bangs brushed his face an instant before he began his next onset of furious punches and kicks. The gravity chamber was set to an easy 500 g's.  
  
"No sweat." Came his deep voice after he finished.  
  
"Trunks!" A cry came from outside.  
  
"Machine. Lower gravity to 0 times."  
  
"Lowering." Was the mechanic reply.  
  
As soon as the machine completed its task, the shirtless man walked over to the door and pressed his hand on the wall, signaling the door to slide open.  
  
"Bra." Trunks said, throwing a towel around his neck, his blue eyes closed as he toweled his hair.  
  
"My prince, are you ready for tomorrow?"  
  
Trunks laughed at his sister's question. "Listen here Bra. I would be ready even after a million Friezas have pounded me."  
  
"Let's hope it doesn't come to that." Bra said, stepping into the chamber.  
  
Trunks thought to himself how much she resembled his lost mother. He would do anything to protect his baby sister, even if it meant offering his life in doing so. No other woman has been able to command that type of feeling from him. He loved his sister with all his heart.  
  
"Is Carat ready for tomorrow?" Trunks asked.  
  
"I just came from her quarters. She says she is as able and will not venture to fail her princess." Bra snorted. She always wondered why she never became motivated to pursue martial arts like the rest of her family. Her father blamed it on her mother's genes, but she knew he was proud of her work in the laboratory. She definitely inherited her mother's brains and sense of style. The dress she wore proved it. But Carat was part of the picture because she was about the same height and weight as Bra. In all the previous tournaments, Carat would dye her long brown hair blue and masquerade Princess Bra. It just didn't seem right if the princess herself didn't join the local tournaments. It would be shameful. However, her father allowed Carat to fight in her place, as long as no one found out. In exchange, Carat would be the future queen of Vegeta.  
  
This worried Bra, who long believed in finding that special someone. However, Trunks didn't mind the idea of an arranged marriage. He claimed it saved him the time to go out and look for a mate. King Vegeta would not let just any weakling marry his son or his daughter.  
  
"I shall make it a point to see her tonight." Trunks said, crossing his arms.  
  
"You say it as though you didn't want to." Bra smirked.  
  
Trunks smirked back. "Like I ever want to see someone as egotistical as myself."  
  
"Then why marry her?"  
  
"It is as father wishes."  
  
'Father's wishes don't always have to be your own."  
  
Trunks snorted. "Easy for you to say. You have him wrapped around your little princess finger."  
  
"What can I say? I'm a daddy's girl."  
  
"And your brother's favorite sister." Trunks added.  
  
"Gee, tough competition." She said giggling.  
  
Trunks held in a smile.  
  
Bra was grateful for these moments. Outside of their solitude, Trunks was as hard as stone and as emotionless as a blank page. "Father had a meeting. But he sends a message."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"The usual : You better win."  
  
"He doesn't need to tell me twice. I look forward to only one match, the one against Goten."  
  
"Is it wise to count out the other fighters?"  
  
"It'd be foolish to count them in."  
  
Bra rolled her eyes. "Maybe you and Carat ARE perfect for each other. You two are so alike."  
  
Trunks shuddered. "Don't say that. There's no such thing as the perfect mate." With that, he left.  
  
Bra sighed and followed him out. All Trunks wanted to do was train to defeat Goten. Fight, fight, fight, Goten, Goten, Goten. Food, food, food. Goten, Goten, Goten. When would he actually have time to go and have fun? When will he start appreciating the people around him or the beauty of the planet that was slowly deteriorating? He was hard as stone and cold as ice, except when he came to her. To her father, Trunks was the perfect soldier and the perfect son. There was another problem. When will her father end this mad war with their fellow saiya-jins. Personally she hated the Ice- jins or rather their leaders. They were full of-  
  
"Bra?"  
  
Bra shook her head and realized her brother was talking to her. "Yes brother?"  
  
"I said good night."  
  
Another door slid open and Bra heard a cheerful "My Prince!" as Trunks stepped into the room. Gods, Carat's voice was annoying. Bra rolled her eyes and closed the door for her brother, whose fiancé was practically draped over him.  
  
"Someday Trunks, you will show you feel. Even if it's Carat who will bring you to it, you will love and your will laugh and you will not be ashamed - just like Goten. She smiled fondly at the kind man she had the pleasure of meeting in the last tournament. Since Carat was pretending to be her, Goten had assumed this blue-haired beauty to be a servant. Since she lacked a tail, it was easier to disguise herself. She had tripped and was caught in the arms of Goten, who told her kindly to be careful since her face was too pretty even for him to touch. She blushed as he walked away to face her brother. That year her brother had won, by a hair of a chance.  
  
But this year, she felt, would be different.  
  
How right she was.  
  
~~  
  
Author's notes: So what do you think so far? Worth continuing? I have more on the way! Don't worry! 


	3. Chapter 3

Last One Standing  
  
By: Pan-chan13  
  
~~  
  
Disclaimers: DBZ and its characters do not belong to me.  
  
Author's notes: I think that 8 reviews is a good start. I haven't written in a while so I must be rusty in my writings. Thanks to all those who continue to support me, especially my number one fan Keo!  
  
~~  
  
"This is it." Uubu said, nudging his friend awake.  
  
Pan stretched as she woke. The travel itself had been several days. And though she tried to keep her distance from everyone, she felt somewhat attached to the chocolate colored boy. She looked out of her window and gaped at the new sight before her. Round domes loomed overhead and flying vehicles filled the streets. Species of different types walked the streets below her, oblivious to the girl disguised as a boy staring at them.  
  
"Amazing isn't it?" Uubu chuckled. Pan turned to him and nodded.  
  
The different passengers of the space shuttle from earth got off board. Uubu and Pan both slung their backpacks on and stepped through the sensors of the docking security.  
  
"So what brings you to Vegeta-sei?" Uubu decided to ask as they began to walk.  
  
Pan looked for an answer as they sat on a nearby metal bench. The dock was as busy as the streets around it. Ships roared as they docked and lifted off. People were chatting away endlessly at the eating spots and waiting areas. Pan saw the place where one would order a ticket to leave. Would she be needing one?  
  
"I'm here." She sighed. "To get stronger."  
  
Uubu sat next to her. "Really. And how do you plan on doing that on the planet that contains the strongest beings in the universe?"  
  
Pan smiled at her new friend, for indeed he was one. "By joining the tournament they hold here. Maybe if I joined, I could just see where I stand, then I can work hard enough to find what I'm really looking for."  
  
Uubu nodded, understanding her position. But for reason, he felt something amiss in her answer. What was she looking for? Power? Money? Respect? Her question shook him out of his reverie.  
  
"So why are you here?"  
  
Uubu looked at the would-be boy, who pulled off a comfortable sitting position quite easily. Then again, maybe Pan wasn't trying to act like a boy. Maybe she was similar to one. Training in the martial arts would usually bring up one as such. Uubu chuckled sheepishly. "Well, you see I'm joining the same tournament as you."  
  
Realization dawned in Pan's eyes. "That's so cool! You're one of the top 5 fighters on earth."  
  
"Actually, I'm THE top. I won first at the tournament."  
  
"Even better!" She said, wondering if she herself could beat this guy.  
  
"Hey you there! Earthlings!" A voice called out.  
  
The source of the voice stepped forward and Pan noticed a tail wrapped around the armor-clad man. His arms were buff but not toned like Uubu's.  
  
Pan and Uubu stood up to greet the saiya-jin warrior, bags still slung on their shoulders.  
  
"The king has provided a bus to take you to the competitors' housing." The soldier said quite formally, back straight, face grim, and all.  
  
Uubu grinned. "Why, that's nice of him. What about the other guys?"  
  
"They are already on the transportation bus. We've been looking for you. You're power levels don't stand out as much from the people around here so that made it hard enough, though we did expect better from earth." The soldier gave a mocking smirk as he pointed to the power-level telling device over his right eye.  
  
Pan looked at Uubu to see his reaction, but her friend merely smile and apologized for the inconvenience.  
  
"Come on Pan."  
  
Pan nodded and she and Uubu followed the saiya-jin soldier to the bus. The other 4 from earth surprised Pan very much indeed, since they looked strong. Compared to them, even Uubu seemed small and less powerful. But she knew better. It wasn't a skill she'd master yet, but she could sense how much power each person emanated, which explained why she wasn't afraid of most scary looking people. Uubu, she knew, was stronger than the whole bus, saiya-jin soldier included. Maybe she should ask him to train her. It looked like the other participants were skeptical of her chances in the tournament seeing how they eyed her small body. Then again, looks could be deceiving. Pan smirked. Very deceiving.  
  
"What's on your mind buddy?" Uubu laughed, seeing Pan's spaced out expression.  
  
Pan smiled and adjusted 'his' cap. "Nothing much." She stuffed her hands into her pockets and sat in the seat in front of him. Placing her bag behind her head, she leaned up against the window and propped up one knee, placing her foot on the seat designed for two. As she lay, the front of her cap was lowered so that her eyes were covered.  
  
Uubu leaned forward and looked at the 'guy' in front of him. "You sleep a lot." Uubu commented.  
  
"Yup." Was Pan's lazy reply.  
  
Uubu shook his head and placed his headphones on again while closing his eyes, almost forgetting his promise to himself to protect the girl in front of him while he could. Pan seemed so much like a guy that he had to bring himself to look at her again. But she was really a girl, and this place was dangerous. Uubu then felt like someone was watching over him and opened his eyes. He was surprised to see Pan kneeling on her seat, facing toward him. Uubu put down his headphones.  
  
"I never got to ask you." Pan said, curiosity obvious in her eyes. "Why are you here - really? I'm here to get stronger, but you're obviously very powerful. So why are you risking your life?"  
  
Uubu looked at her eyes, which showed so much expression that was impossible in a guy. He felt somehow that he could trust her with his story. So he proceeded to tell her - about himself, about his family, about the poor condition that his village lived in.  
  
Throughout this all, Pan listened, nodding once in a while and smiling at the descriptions of his crazy siblings.  
  
"If I win this tournament, I could only dream of how much better life could be for them."  
  
"But it sounds like your life is just fine." Pan stated.  
  
Uubu raised a brow. "Weren't you just listening to what I was saying? We're poor! We barely get enough to eat."  
  
Pan nodded and interrupted him. "Yup. That's why you're built so skinny. Look at this! Are these muscles or mosquito bites?" She laughed as she slapped his muscular arm.  
  
Uubu blushed but tried to hide it. "I'm just lucky. I was really scrawny as a kid though. And my village could do with better houses."  
  
"Aw, I think everyone could do with sleeping under the stars every now and then."  
  
"You're very weird."  
  
"Why thank you." She grinned.  
  
"My village will be happier with the money I send them." Uubu said resolutely, watching her turn from him and sit up straight.  
  
Pan turned her head slightly. "I think your village would be happier if you were there. They probably miss you. And if they are as loving as you say they are, then they will be happier if you send yourself back alive as opposed to a bunch of money and you dying. I know that if I had a family, it would be a greater loss to lose one you love." She turned her head to the front so Uubu couldn't see what she was feeling after these words of wisdom and truth poured from her mouth. Pan looked down and she watched her hands fiddle with a locket she wore.  
  
Uubu stood up and sat next to her so abruptly that she nearly dropped it when she tried to hide it. He placed a hand on her shoulder when he noticed her sad expression.  
  
"I wish I had a family." She confided in him.  
  
Uubu nodded and went back to his seat, seeing that she didn't really want to elaborate on such a painful subject.  
  
~  
  
"Trunks go down to greet the earthlings." King Vegeta said, turning from the window as he saw the bus approach the large compound.  
  
"Is that not what you're supposed to do?" Trunks raised a brow.  
  
"Those weaklings are not worth my time. Just tell them that I'm busy." Vegeta waved and walked off, blue cape flowing from behind him.  
  
Trunks sighed and rolled his eyes. There were six from earth and they all looked pretty weak. "Might as well." Trunks said.  
  
"Trunks! The ones from earth are here!" Bra said excitedly, running to him and linking arms.  
  
"So it seems. Scouters didn't seem to sense their weak powers." Trunks said, not looking at her.  
  
Bra knew he was trying to build up his cold demeanor again. Both walked into an elevator and came walking out into the area where the buses would unload. The transportation vehicle slowed to a stop and Trunks and Bra stood in their royal ways as they watched several soldiers form a circle around the bus.  
  
The saiya-jin soldier maneuvering the bus was the first to step down. He bowed deeply and drew in a breath. "Prince Trunks and Princess Bra, these are the fighters from earth who have come to join the Vegeta-sei Universal Tournament."  
  
Prince Trunks nodded and watched as they stepped down one by one. The first one was wearing a ridiculous spandex costume but sported a very muscular body. The second had a white gi with a red belt tied at his midsection while the third had a yellow gi with a blue belt around his midsection. Trunks figured that they were of the same style and had traveled together. The fourth was tall and muscular, showing it shamelessly by walking around shirtless. His hands were wrapped in bandages and he walked out as if expecting applause.  
  
Bra saw the fifth guy come out of the bus and blushed seeing his laid back style of clothing and his cute face that held a set of headphones. His pants were black and baggy and his white shirt complimented his build. She gasped a little at the fifth guy, who was quite small. "That looks like."  
  
"Goten." Trunks finished with a soft growl. The boy sported blue jeans and a red jacket as well as a cap.  
  
The sixth guy walked out, arms crossed, and eyes closed. He was blonde and held a rose in his hand. Trunks swore he heard a fellow female saiya-jin guard sighing at the sight of him.  
  
"Welcome to earth fighters. I hope the trip here was pleasurable." Bra said, seeing as everyone had gotten off.  
  
"Seeing the princess after such a long time in space is a very good pleasure." The blonde one stated smoothly.  
  
Bra had to stop her brother from jumping on him at that moment.  
  
A saiya-jin soldier poked at Pan with his gun. "You must take your hat off when in the presence of royalty."  
  
"I don't want to take off my hat." Pan turned around to glare at the soldier then looked at the Prince and Princess. So these were the children of Vegeta that her grandfather talked about.  
  
"If your majesties would be so kind and allow my friend to leave his cap on. He had a bad encounter with the barber." Uubu said quickly, earning a few chuckles from everyone.  
  
Pan looked at him a bit shocked but silently thanked him. Her cover would've been blown.  
  
Trunks didn't plan on saying anything so Bra replied. "It's no problem with me. It looks quite good on your friend." She winked at Pan, causing Pan to blush and look down.  
  
This time, Trunks spoke. "Follow me to your quarters. If you lag behind, be my guest at finding your way out of here." He turned around gracefully and began striding towards the part of the compound where all the other fighters were housed.  
  
~~  
  
Author's notes: Um, I guess more to come.  
  
Sneak preview:  
  
"This is the coolest training room I've ever seen!" Pan exclaimed with much giddiness.  
  
-----What next?  
  
"I should have you arrested for trespassing." Prince Trunks folded his arms.  
  
-----Uh oh!  
  
Pan looked down. So this was her fate - to die in some training room disguised as a boy. Who would bury her? No one would know who she was. Her eyes fell upon her bag. Suddenly, an idea struck her.  
  
-----On to the next chapter! 


	4. Chapter 4

Last One Standing  
  
By: Pan-chan13  
  
~~  
  
Disclaimers: I love these not-mine characters and not-mine animes.  
  
Author's notes: Enjoy.  
  
~~  
  
"It's beautiful." Pan gasped at the room she entered.  
  
Uubu, who was a little ways behind her, expected the room to be a nicely furnished bedroom with curtains drawn, the sun shining in, with pink and blue skies intermingling behind it. Girls were always suckers for those sentimental things. When he peeked into the room Pan had wandered into, he slapped his forehead.  
  
"This is the coolest training room I've ever seen!" Pan exclaimed with much giddiness.  
  
Uubu shook his head. On the contrary to his previous thoughts, the room was not a bedroom and didn't even have a window with the sun shining in and a view of the valley as far as the eye could see. It was an enclosed space with several gadgets floating and lying on the ground. It was spacious, coming along with a control room on the upper right and a huge piece of machinery.  
  
~  
  
"It seems we've lost two of them." Bra whispered to her brother while they were walking. It was a ten minute walk and some of the earthlings were already feeling uncomfortable.  
  
Trunks smirked when the blonde man complained about ruining his pure white shoes or the guy in the spandex yelped when he stepped on some rocks because he was barefoot.  
  
Bra merely rolled her eyes, seeing her brother amused. Once in a while, she would make comment about the dining room, the throne room, and the location of the training rooms. That was when she lost the two earthlings, including the one who looked like Goten.  
  
Trunks must've been thinking about Goten and his look alike, because he suddenly growled at this new piece of information and quickly left the group of humans in her care while he backtracked for them. Bra nodded at her brother's leave and continued to lead the others.  
  
~  
  
Trunks couldn't help but growl again as he passed the humans. He had felt suspicious of the one in the cap since the beginning. SOMETHING wasn't right about him. Right now, they're probably plotting an overthrow, mapping out the castle and finding out its crucial points. They would call in Goten and try to catch them by surprise. Trunks pressed on the button of his scouter, which had a purple glass covering his right blue eye. "Not if I can stop them." He looked about and found two considerably low and lone powers. "My gravity room."  
  
~  
  
"I wonder what this does." Uubu said, walking around the metal pillar that touched the ceiling. He flew up and examined the top part, knocking on it, to hear that the whole thing was made out of some strong metal.  
  
"You fly." Pan smirked, looking at the air borne guy.  
  
Uubu laughed sheepishly and landed next to Pan. "Something I picked up." He said. He didn't really intend to show Pan the type of powers he had. Not many fighters on earth could fly, if there were any that could.  
  
Pan wanted to tell Uubu about how she learned to fly as well, but that would bring too much suspicion. She didn't join to win. She just knew that somewhere in this compound, her family was housed as well because her grandfather said they would join. But if she had to keep a low profile at first, then so be it. She didn't want everyone to know that she was actually Princess Pan of Earth. Her thoughts were shook by an oncoming presence.  
  
All of sudden, Prince Trunks came bursting through the door, looking extremely pissed though he kept his composure. His glare was so cold that Uubu and Pan shared a shiver.  
  
"I should have you arrested for trespassing." Prince Trunks folded his arms.  
  
"Our apologies Prince Trunks." Uubu said, bowing. But upon bowing his bag turned a knob up. A revving sound was heard from the metal pillar.  
  
Prince Trunks' eyes widened, his sharp eyes seeing the numbers on the machine shoot up rapidly.  
  
Pan felt heavy and tried to stand up to the power. She was a bit of distance away from the metal pillar and saw Trunks run quickly towards it when he heard the machine start up. She was getting heavier and her muscles strained against this intense pull.  
  
"Computer! Gravity down to zero g's!" Prince Trunks ordered. The machine however, didn't stop from increasing in g's. Trunks understood know that it had to reach its designated level first before being able to change. You couldn't change it while it was still moving.  
  
Uubu spread his feet and bent his knees against the gravity. He gritted his teeth. This was a workout on its own. If something didn't happen soon, then they'd all be crushed to the ground. He looked to the side and saw Pan falling to her knees already.  
  
"Turn it off!" Uubu yelled in desperation at the prince.  
  
"Don't speak!" Prince Trunks had stopped running to prevent his being flattened. He also had his feet spread apart and his knees bent. Through gritted teeth Trunks explained, "If you speak at such a heavy gravity, your lungs and vocal cords will burst." With that, Trunks started to trudge towards the machine. The gravity was still increasing, though now it was slower than before.  
  
With each g, Pan felt heavier. Her knees started to give way and she felt like a whole building was on her. Wait, a huge building was way lighter than this! She looked over to the slowly moving Prince, who was motioning for Uubu to try and reach a switch a little more to his right, but something behind him. She had to get up somehow. She raised her power slightly and slowly got into the position that the prince and Uubu had. The Prince wouldn't get there in time. The numbers were high already. Uubu was way closer, but having trouble moving his arms and legs. She stared in awe at the prince, who had the power to move even in these conditions where she couldn't. Pan looked down. So this was her fate - to die in some training room disguised as a boy. Who would bury her? No one would know who she was. Her eyes fell upon her bag. Suddenly, an idea struck her. If she could muster enough power even for just one second, then this could work.  
  
"Uubu!" Her voice cracked but Prince Trunks and Uubu turned to her.  
  
"Catch!" She yelled. And in one swift move, her power spiked, her foot moved to the strap of her bag and she threw it up in the air, and kicked it has hard as she could towards Uubu. Luckily, the bag was filled only with clothes and all.  
  
Uubu hardly had a time to react as the bag hit him in the stomach and sent him hurtling towards the pillar. His body hit the control panel and luckily, it hit an automatic button that stopped the increase and dropped it to zero. All at once, the three exhausted fighters dropped down to all fours, gasping for breath.  
  
Sweat dripped from Pan's forehead and onto the floor.  
  
Trunks got up from his fallen position, still breathing a bit hard. "I don't know if I should put you in the dungeons for this." He looked at both of them.  
  
"I'll take that as a 'thank you for saving my life'." Pan let out a small laugh. For a minute there, she thought that she'd seen the last of her life. But now that the whole ordeal was over, she found the event quite funny.  
  
"Can't say the same for my back." Uubu said, getting up and rubbing his lower backsides. "What do you carry in here? Rocks?"  
  
"Har. Har." Pan rolled her eyes.  
  
Uubu walked over to her and picked her up.  
  
She dusted herself off and checked her cap and hair. Well, no one was looking at her curiously yet so she still looked like a guy.  
  
Trunks, in the meanwhile, observed the two from the side. The one in red had used both strength and quick thinking to turn down the gravity. He was also a lucky fool, making Uubu fall on the abort button. If Uubu didn't hit it, then they'd be flat corpses by now. Uubu and his friend were indeed strong. The numbers on his scouter showed an increase in their power levels. But how high could they actually go? He stalked towards them and glared. "You two have caused enough trouble as it is. I could have you disqualified for disobeying my orders."  
  
Uubu and Pan remained as quiet as two kids being lectured by their mother.  
  
"I don't want to see your faces in here again. You, boy, go pick up your bag." Pan ran to her scattered things and gathered them quickly.  
  
Trunks went to one side of the gravity room and opened a door leading to what looked like a long hall. But before the hall was a room. It greatly resembled an elevator that went sideways. Trunks crossed his arm and motioned with his head for them to step inside of it. "This will take you to my sister." He stated simply before closing the door.  
  
At once, Uubu and Pan felt a rush as it started to move. Uubu glanced at Pan, who grinned back.  
  
"That was fun." Pan said.  
  
Uubu snorted. But deep down, he found that Pan wasn't as weak as she let others see. When they stepped out, Bra was approaching them with the group.  
  
"Glad you could join us. Your rooms are up ahead." Bra smiled sweetly, making Uubu blush slightly. The others in the group gave them weird looks.  
  
"I like hanging out with you Uubu. You make life interesting." Pan nudged him and they both started walking. "You do too Pan. You do too."  
  
~  
  
Trunks walked back to the gravity machine to turn it off completely. The two earthlings weren't even on Vegeta-sei for 10 minutes and they were already giving him a migraine.  
  
"What do we have here?" Trunks saw a piece of paper on the ground and picked it up.  
  
"Must belong to the red guy." He mused as he turned the paper over. What he saw caught his breath - a picture of one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen.  
  
~~  
  
Author's notes: Hm. I wonder who that is. In the next chapter, Pan sees the people she has been looking for and gets confronted about some beautiful girl she knows. What is going on? 


	5. Chapter 5

Last One Standing  
  
By: Pan-chan13  
  
~~  
  
Disclaimers: Me no own.  
  
Author's notes: Wow. I put up three chapters in a row. I hope I get three times the review as a reward. Hehe. Anyway, I just want those who read this to enjoy! Don't forget to tell me what you think! I want at least 40-50 reviews. If not, then make your reviews really good. Authors need pep talk every now and then. Thanks!  
  
~~  
  
"Dinner is almost ready. Please dress up, unpack, and head down to where I showed you." Bra said pleasantly.  
  
Each person walked into their assigned rooms.  
  
Pan felt like she was on earth with the beds and drawers and mirrors and a single round window. Another door led to the bathroom, which had a huge tub that got Pan excited. She needed a relaxing bath. Placing her bag on the bed, she began to bring out the clothes she brought.  
  
"Dress up?" She wondered, looking at all the training clothes she packed. Hurrying, she dumped out all her stuff. A bottle she didn't remember packing fell out.  
  
"Hm. I brought my own shampoo grandpa. What's this you put in here?" She asked, picking it up and examining it. A note was attached.  
  
"Dearest Granddaughter,  
  
I couldn't bring myself to tell you this while we parted. But during the start of the war, your grandmother  
  
Chichi, your mother Videl, and Queen Bulma all died in the same manner. Chichi and Videl were shot with  
  
poison darts, which could've only been made in the homeland of Frieza. Bulma drank the poison during a  
  
toast to peace. Frieza sat beside her during that banquet. The only cure can be found on earth alone. I  
  
packed two things for you. These senzu beans can be used to rejuvenate your body when it is exhausted. It  
  
also amounts to one day's worth of full meals." She noticed a pouch full of beans on the bed and continued  
  
to read. "It satisfies even the saiya-jin's hunger. The extract of these beans are in the bottle - the only cure  
  
for the poison. If ever you reunite with your family, and I know you will, keep this cure safe and close. In  
  
the fight against Frieza, it can be useful. With love, Grandpa Hercule."  
  
Her eyes filled with tears yet again since she left earth. Picking up one senzu bean, she ate it. It was crunchy and tasteless. Suddenly, she felt renewed and full of energy. Moreover, she wasn't hungry. This was good. She didn't know how to hide her huge appetite, which would've definitely brought attention to her at the rate she eats.  
  
~  
  
Pan and Uubu walked out of their rooms, which were side by side, at the same time. Looking at each other, they smiled and made their way to the dining hall. They saw the others from earth ahead of them and followed the group to two huge doors. The compound was where the royal family and their royal guards and their royal scientists and their royal prisoners dwelt. It one word - HUGE.  
  
Pan understood then why Trunks warned them to stay close to the group. One could really get lost and never find their way out of the maze.  
  
The two large doors opened to a ballroom setting, where rows of tables of food and guests were lined up. The dining room was busy with excitement. Pan saw the Prince glare their way and tried her best to avoid his gaze. She couldn't help but feel his eyes following them as they went to sit down.  
  
The earthlings made their way to a space at the back end of a long table.  
  
"It's like a cafeteria." Uubu commented. Upon seeing Pan's confused expression he asked, "You know, in a school? You've never been to a high school?"  
  
Pan shook her head. "My grandfather had tutors for me."  
  
"Ah, home school." The two sat down.  
  
Pan glanced at the earthling in front of her.  
  
"Got a problem short stuff?" The one in spandex asked.  
  
Pan smirked and looked at the powerful ones sitting next to them. She nearly fell out of her seat. That looked like her Grandpa Goku. Next to him was another man with the same features. Her father? And next to her was a man with black spiky hair. His laughter filled her ears and she felt nostalgic for a bit.  
  
"Goten, you're bound to catch a bug in that mouth of yours." Her father, or the man who looked like her father, half-scolded.  
  
"You're so tense Gohan. Relax." Goten replied.  
  
"It's hard to stay comfortable when the Prince keeps staring this way." Gohan grumbled.  
  
Pan looked up and, sure enough, the Prince was staring at her general direction. For some reason, his eyes seemed to be locked onto her.  
  
Goku noticed the boy next to Goten and grinned. "Hi! I'm Goku. You are?"  
  
Pan looked at the outstretched hand and saw Uubu's hand reach for it.  
  
"I'm Uubu! This is my friend. We're from earth."  
  
Pan sighed; relieved the Uubu came to the rescue again. How could she have shaken hands with her grandpa without breaking down in front of everybody? She wanted to tell them, and hug them, and show them how much she'd grown. But now didn't seem like the time.  
  
"Well nice to meet you." Goku turned to the food that the servant had just set down for him.  
  
The people around stared at the three saiya-jin men eating their food like it was their last meal. Actually you could tell they were saiya-jins through their eating habits.  
  
Pan was able to control what she ate since she had the senzu bean.  
  
"So how is earth nowadays?" Gohan asked, as soon as he was done with his first plate and called for his seconds.  
  
"Did you time that?" Uubu asked, leaning into Pan's ear.  
  
"3 minutes 30 seconds. They eat fast." Pan whispered back.  
  
Uubu proceeded to talk to the saiya-jin men beside them. They talked about King Hercule, Uubu's village, and the overall scheme of things. They commented about how they would like to visit soon.  
  
Pan kept to herself and her own thoughts for a while. This was her family, the family she had been looking for.  
  
"You have a family Uubu? You're pretty young to be a father." Gohan remarked, sending Uubu into a blushing fit.  
  
"No! That's not what I meant! The kids back home are my brothers and sisters."  
  
The four laughed.  
  
"What about you guys?" Uubu asked back.  
  
"I'm still single." Goten grinned.  
  
"But not for long." Gohan said while sipping his tea.  
  
Goku chuckled and Goten grinned.  
  
Pan remembered how he was courting Marron.  
  
"Gohan? Goku?" Uubu asked.  
  
"My wife passed away a long time ago. My sons are taking care of this old guy." Goku laughed with a hint of sadness.  
  
Gohan sipped his drink before saying, "I am dead to my family."  
  
Pan felt an unexplainable pain in her chest and she clutched at it. Didn't he want or plan to see her someday? Was it ever on his to-do list to see how she was doing? Her expression saddened.  
  
Uubu went on cheerily. "Family is never dead to family."  
  
"I'll try to take that to heart." Gohan smiled.  
  
Pan closed her eyes. After all these years, she came back to a family that had given up on the idea of being together.  
  
Uubu then said, "Earth is great, as beautiful as it should be. King Hercule is doing a great job in keeping the peace."  
  
At this time, Goten, Goku, and Gohan all turned to Uubu to listen intently.  
  
"And what of the princess?" Goku asked.  
  
Uubu had to think about this one. "The last I heard was that suitors from all over the world were coming to court her. It was even suggested to me by my village but I declined." He laughed sheepishly yet again.  
  
"She must be very beautiful by now." Gohan stated.  
  
"So I hear." Uubu said.  
  
Pan blushed and tried to hide it.  
  
"The thoughts must have this young guy blushing." Goten laughed and patted Pan on the back.  
  
Pan gave an awkward smile. This was too weird.  
  
"Have you heard anything about the princess?" Goku asked her.  
  
Pan felt her heart beating against her chest, not exactly knowing what to say. She was happy, though, that they were trying to inquire about her. It showed that they did care. She lowered her head. "Last I heard, the princess turned 18 recently and had asked her grandfather about her family. He gave her permission to travel in space on her own."  
  
The three men's eyes widened.  
  
Uubu's outburst showed his obvious ignorance about the whole situation with the princess' family. "She's trying to find her family? That's great! Not everyone knows about her parents. These are just rumors, but they say that the princess is a half-breed. One half of her is human and the other is that of a powerful race."  
  
Pan nodded. I'm one-fourth saiya-jin actually but saiya-jin blood is very dominant in me. Rumors like that go around the kingdom?  
  
"I hope she finds her family." Pan said softly.  
  
Uubu nodded. "Me too." His thoughts went back to how Pan wished for a family as well. Was she an orphan?  
  
"D-Did she leave earth?" Gohan's eyes were wide, though Uubu didn't really understand why.  
  
Pan shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"She wasn't on our bus. There were only guys." Uubu pointed out.  
  
Pan begged to differ but she smiled to herself instead.  
  
Goten, Goku, and Gohan shared glances.  
  
"How did you know about the king granting permission to the princess to leave?" Goku asked.  
  
Pan opened her mouth to speak but something distracted her. A picture dropped in front of Pan's face and Pan gasped and made a grab at it. She looked at the person who dropped it on the table and found Prince Trunks looking at her coldly. She looked to Goten and saw the feelings of bitter rivalry forming in his eyes. Gohan and Goku were silent and still. Trunks' visit wasn't expected. Pan stuffed her picture into her pocket and straightened her hat.  
  
"Where did you get this?" Pan asked.  
  
"May I inquire who the girl is?" Trunks asked back.  
  
"We're having a conversation your HIGHNESS." Goten said.  
  
"I will not be interrupted. Who is the girl?" Trunks snapped.  
  
Uubu was looking for words to defend Pan, but couldn't find them.  
  
~~  
  
Author's Notes: Ah, should I go on? 


	6. Chapter 6

Last One Standing  
  
By: Pan-chan13  
  
~~  
  
Disclaimers: I wished in a wishing well that DBZ would be mine, but that obviously didn't work. Who lied to me? Inconsiderate people!  
  
Author's notes: If anyone is mad about me not updating as often, join me with your pitchforks and torches and we'll attack the educational system. Just kidding. I like school. Hopefully, none of my teachers are reading this. Enjoy the fic!  
  
~~  
  
"Did you look through my things?" Pan asked in disbelief.  
  
"I do not indulge myself in immature acts such as stealing or rummaging through other men's clothing. I want to know the identity of the pretty girl in the picture."  
  
Goten rolled his eyes. "Don't you ever change Trunks?"  
  
"Don't you ever learn to shut your mouth and pay your respects?" Trunks shot back.  
  
"She's my-my sister! My twin sister!" Pan lied not so smoothly.  
  
Trunks seemed to buy it though. "Your sister? You have the same eyes."  
  
Pan kept trying to think to herself to not blush or stutter or blush. "Thank you for returning it." Pan bowed slightly.  
  
"Will she be coming to support you?"  
  
"Why does it matter to his highness if a participant's sister is to come? His highness already has many girls at his feet and in his bed." Gohan said coldly.  
  
Goku added, "The Prince does already have a future queen. Isn't he in love with that Carat person?"  
  
"In love or infatuated? Once her bust becomes one size smaller, I bet he'd drop her like some insect." Goten smirked.  
  
Trunks seemed to ignore this. "Is she coming?" Prince Trunks asked again.  
  
"I don't know. She was the right hand maid of the princess. She spoke of plans to come to Vegeta-sei with a friend of hers despite my protests." Pan looked away.  
  
Realization dawned in Gohan's eyes.  
  
Goten was too focused on Trunks.  
  
Goku seemed to have the same thoughts as his first son.  
  
"I would like to meet this twin of yours." Trunks smirked.  
  
"As would I." Goten said suddenly.  
  
Pan and Trunks looked shocked.  
  
Uubu was still confused at the way things were rolling.  
  
Pan's head spun. This charade was harder to keep up than was expected.  
  
Trunks and Goten stared at each other, seeing who would break away first.  
  
"I will inform her for both of you." She said, thinking quickly.  
  
"State your name." Trunks ordered.  
  
Pan looked at her uncle, father, and grandpa. Pan was too suspicious of a name now. They would really find out. "Panderu. My sister is Pandora." She finally said. She glanced at Uubu, who was deciding to play along.  
  
Trunks made no other acknowledgment and turned to walk away, only to be approached by his sister, who glanced their way before walking beside him to their seats.  
  
~  
  
Pan was quiet throughout the whole evening, except for the occasional one- syllable answers she offered when asked if she was alright. She kept thinking about how her family would be now that she found them? When was a good time to reveal herself? Before the tournament? But then she could get penalized for posing as a boy and being quartered with the males. And she didn't want THAT happening. Whereas Earth gave a few days in jail as punishment, Vegeta-sei believed that beating you until you were an inch from death was a sufficient punishment. Geeze, she didn't want to see what they considered cruel and unusual punishment here. Thus, she resolved to tell them after she finished and barely survived the tournament.  
  
Uubu made it a point to stay away from the subject of Pan's so called sister. Did she really have one? Or was the picture her? If it was, then she must be feeling a lot of different things at the moment. But hey, she WAS pretty as a girl. He didn't blame Prince Trunks or Goten for showing interest.  
  
At one point in the dinner, Vegeta gave instructions to all fighters on how to go about the compound and about the tournament. During this, his son and daughter sat in a regal fashion by his side. Pan couldn't help but notice Prince Trunks' composure, his cold glare, and the way his arms flexed when he crossed them. She looked to the far side of the room to find the female fighters separated from the males.  
  
"So their tournament is integrated with ours." Uubu's comment caught her attention and noticed that they were looking in the same direction. "Dangerous if you ask me. Who knows what kind of injuries they could get?" Uubu sipped from his drink and glanced sideways at his fuming female friend.  
  
"Excuse me? What do you mean injuries?" Pan asked, almost forgetting her appearance.  
  
"You know-injuries. Male fighters aren't exactly the easiest to beat." Uubu smirked. "Right Goten?"  
  
Goten grinned. "You got that right buddy."  
  
Pan felt her fists round. "Well, I think EVERYONE is prone to the same injuries, female OR male. Female fighters are just as good."  
  
"Who crowned you King Feminist?" Gohan asked, him and Uubu laughing.  
  
Goku scratched his head. "Whatever that means." He said with a chuckle.  
  
"Ditto." Goten said, mimicking the head-scratching act.  
  
"Sexist pigs." She grumbled.  
  
Gohan couldn't help but smirk when he heard the young boy say that. In truth, he was kind of worried for him. What if he wasn't as 'straight' as they believed him to be?  
  
"What's the matter Panderu? Your twin sister beat you up once too often?" Uubu laughed again.  
  
Goku laughed at this.  
  
Pan just blushed and growled, grabbing a piece of fruit in front of her and munching on it in frustration. Just wait till she showed them. She scanned the faces of the female fighters. Her eyes landed on one particular girl with blonde hair tied into low pigtails walking out of the dining room. "Marron?" She asked, barely above a whisper."  
  
"Huh?" Goten wasn't sure if he had heard right.  
  
Pan shook her head, saying to herself how impossible it was for Marron to join such a dangerous tournament. It would've also meant that she had traveled on another ship to Vegeta all the way from Earth. What if she was alone? How did she manage to deal with the other contestants? Pan sighed. At least she had Uubu, who always seemed to save her at the right moment.  
  
"See someone you know?" Goku asked, turning around to where Pan saw the blonde leave.  
  
"No sir." Pan said shyly. She wondered what they, her family, would think of her after they found out about all the things she did. Would they disapprove?  
  
The grand entrance of a group of people disturbed her thoughts. The great doors swung open with much speed, making an echoing sound as they hit the walls. Soldiers surrounded the group of caped people in middle. All of them were sick -looking, though well toned. They had no hair but two of them sported very long horns. One was considerably short while the other two were very tall. All eyes were on them as they strutted to a table near the royal family. Seemingly, the table was reserved for them.  
  
"The Ice-jins." Gohan growled. Pan saw how his fists clenched on the table.  
  
"Stay calm Gohan. We don't want to make a scene." Goku warned.  
  
Pan's eyes widened in fear. So these were the people who killed her mother and grandmother, as well as the queen. These were the people King Vegeta had made a pact with. These were the people fighting her family. They were the reasons her life was lived apart from the ones she held dear. By all means, she wanted to see them burst into bright bloody flames right then and there, and then she could eat and drink and be happy.  
  
Uubu noticed the malicious look in Pan's face and tapped her shoulder. "Panderu. Maybe we should go into our rooms now. It's getting pretty late."  
  
Pan nodded mutely.  
  
Gohan stood up abruptly. "I seem to have lost my appetite." With that, he walked towards the door.  
  
Pan looked down, somewhat disappointed, but stood up and started to leave with Uubu.  
  
"It was nice meeting you." Goku tried to say cheerily. Even Goten feigned a smile as they all left.  
  
Pan smiled softly before turning to follow her friend. Before she walked out the doors, she turned her head slightly. To her surprise, the Prince was looking at her again. Blushing, she hurriedly went out through the doors.  
  
"Panderu. I didn't know that was your real name. So Pan is just a nickname?" Uubu said, starting a conversation.  
  
"Um, yeah. I don't like using it as much when they talk about the princess though. Her name's the same thing." Pan smiled sheepishly.  
  
Uubu commented to himself how it looked a lot like Goku's grin. "True that. What about your sister? You never mentioned her." Uubu nudged Pan.  
  
Pan fixed her cap and tried to think of a good excuse. She finally found the best answer she could get. "You never asked." Luckily for her, Uubu took that as a sufficient answer.  
  
~  
  
Pan and Uubu parted at their doors. Uubu watched as Panderu's door slid open and shut. She was hiding something from him - other than her true gender. She acted weird amongst the other saiya-jin warriors. She stuttered when she saw that picture Prince Trunks had found. She was quiet throughout almost the whole evening. Maybe he should question Goku and Goten and Gohan. But he didn't want to stick his nose into something too personal. Pan had said she wished for a family but claimed to have a twin sister. Maybe she was taking her brother's place for fear of his life? Maybe her sister was long lost to her? Maybe her sister was on Vegeta-sei?  
  
Not hearing the rapid footsteps running down the hall, Uubu felt someone slam into him, throwing both the person and himself onto the floor. Uubu jumped back to view his attacker, who was having a hard time standing up from -her? - fall. Her twin pigtails were uneven because of their fall, but when she looked at him he couldn't help but blush at her pretty, yet disheveled appearance. The blonde got up slowly and looked back.  
  
"You must hide me." She said quickly.  
  
"Girls aren't allowed in these halls." Uubu pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, I know that. And so do those saiya-jin guards holding guns that are chasing me."  
  
Uubu hesitated but opened his door and led the girl in.  
  
When the doors slid close, Uubu heard more hard footsteps running past. The girl let out a sigh of relief and began to undo her hair.  
  
"I should thank you for your help, though it was hesitant."  
  
Uubu watched curiously as she began to put it up again in the hairstyle it was supposed to be. "Why were they after you? Are you dangerous?"  
  
"I pose no threat, especially in a place filled with bloodthirsty warriors." She said, eyeing herself in his mirror.  
  
"Not all warriors are bloodthirsty."  
  
"I'll try to remember that next time someone pins me to a wall and threatens to beat me up. But ANYWAY." She rolled her eyes.  
  
"My name is Uubu. Are you from Earth?" Uubu raised his hand to her and smiled. This girl was just as interesting as Pan.  
  
"Marron Chestnut." She smiled back, looking even more relieved. "I'm glad I've found someone from Earth. I'm fortunate actually, because I'm looking for someone."  
  
Uubu sat on a wooden chair while Marron sat herself on his bed. "And who are you looking for? I'm not acquainted with everyone I'm afraid. Never was the popular one."  
  
Marron giggled and flipped her hair. "A sense of humor. I like that in a man." T  
  
his comment caused Uubu to blush. He had better stop reacting to females in that way. It probably made a fool of him. "What's his name?" Uubu asked, clearing his throat.  
  
Marron opened her mouth, and then closed it in uncertainty. "I don't know." She said, looking confused.  
  
"Eh? You're looking for someone you don't know?"  
  
Suddenly, the door slid open.  
  
Marron gasped and Uubu jumped to a fighting position.  
  
"Princess Bra!" Uubu said in amazement.  
  
The princess was, in fact, standing there at his door. Princess Bra took off the scouter she wore and shook her head, letting her hair loose from the scouter's hold. "Found you." She said sweetly.  
  
"I'm glad you could make it Bra." Marron smiled, walking up to hug her.  
  
"Question." Uubu raised his hand.  
  
Marron and Bra looked at each other and giggled.  
  
"How cute." Marron commented.  
  
"Yes indeed." Bra added.  
  
Uubu couldn't help but turn red again.  
  
"Uubu. What I'm about to tell you and Bra is very confidential. I have this gut feeling I can trust you to help me." Marron's face was serious.  
  
Bra and Uubu nodded simultaneously, waiting in anticipation for what Marron had to say.  
  
Uubu held back the urge to let a sea of questions out, but never expected to be involved in the situation Marron was in.  
  
~~  
  
Author's Notes: On to the next chapter ====  
  
Trunks was also caught off guard as the girl he followed spun around to face him. She was beautiful, with dark wind blown hair, and eyes that reflected the sky. The moon illuminated her face and hugged her white clad figure. Her shirt was slightly loose but her curves were not unnoticeable. She looked something of an angel. But where had he seen that face before?  
  
Who is he talking about? Muahahaahaha! Cough, cough. Muahahahaahahahaha! 


	7. Chapter 7

Last One Standing  
  
By: Pan-chan13  
  
~~  
  
Disclaimers: Eh? Wha? Oh yeah! It's not mine. Almost forgot it for a second there. Ah, that one blissful second of ownership.  
  
Author's Notes: Where's the love ya'll? Right here in this chapter! I want to dedicate it this chapter to ladytifa26 (keo) and fishseekingwater (amy). I hope you all enjoy it.  
  
~~  
  
The door slid open and close with a whizzing sound as Pan yawned and began to undress. Leaving her white shirt on, she slid out of the jeans and into loose white sleeping pants. Pan flopped onto the soft bed and sighed.  
  
"Finally, some time to myself."  
  
She stretched and sat up, quickly throwing off her cap, which had the amazing ability to stay on her head at all times. After this action, soft jet black hair fell upon her shoulders. She shook her head back and forth to make everything fall and ran a delicate, but strong hand through them. She grunted in frustration when she came upon a tangle.  
  
"Stupid hair. Why couldn't it be like Marron's? Or the Princess's?"  
  
Not that she wanted it blonde or blue, but long and smooth and shiny. Pan knew she wasn't as attractive as a girl, which was well enough since she was kind of a boy right now. She stood up and walked towards her window. Curiously, moonlight was shining in. Pan looked out and found that there were two moons shining tonight. One was closer and thus larger than the farther one. Pan noticed how they were not full moons, yet still they emitted so much light. Both floated in the dark sky with the numerous stars and Pan felt herself sighing. What she would give to take a nice flight through it. But someone would definitely catch her on one of those scouters. Maybe she could take a walk around the compound. Everyone was supposed to be sleeping though and Pan didn't know if she had permission to snoop. A thought then crossed her mind. She was 18 was she not? Who in the world was going to stop her?  
  
"Not my dad, that's for sure. For all he knows, he doesn't have a daughter to stop from doing crazy things."  
  
Satisfied, Pan opened her window and smiled in triumph. The window wasn't too big, but she could fit right through it. She was only on the second floor of the 20 floor compound, which wasn't too high. Pan landed with grace on the ground below, and was surprised to find,  
  
"Grass? I didn't know they had grass on Vegeta."  
  
Pan fought a feeling of homesickness once more as she began to walk through what appeared to be a garden. No additional light besides the one from the moons guided her way. The fresh wind and scent of the surrounding trees and flowers overwhelmed the girl.  
  
"I'm not even wearing shoes." She mused, humming a tune to herself.  
  
Vegeta had the most beautiful flowers she'd seen! It was a place where fighters and warriors were born and bred, but they had nice vegetation and breathtaking skies.  
  
"If the people weren't so into beating each other up, then they could appreciate what they have around them more." She said stopping in front of a group of blue flowers.  
  
"Which is why I come here every now and then." A voice made Pan spin around and gasp.  
  
Trunks was also caught off guard as the girl he followed spun around to face him. She was beautiful, with dark wind blown hair, and eyes that reflected the sky. The moon illuminated her face and hugged her white clad figure. Her shirt was slightly loose but her curves were not unnoticeable. She looked something of an angel. But where had he seen that face before?  
  
"Wh-Who are you?" Trunks mentally slapped himself. That was smooth of him. The girl did not answer him, but began to stutter incoherent sentences. She had a look of fear and apprehension, something Trunks didn't want to see on her face.  
  
Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. I am so busted! What am I going to tell him? What if he knows I'm Panderu? I haven't even gotten the chance to tell my family anything.  
  
"Who are you?" Trunks asked, a little more firmly than the last. "And why are you here?" He added, crossing his arms around what Pan recently notice to be his well muscled bare chest.  
  
He wore black sweat pants and was also barefoot. Maybe he couldn't sleep too.  
  
"You look familiar. Have I seen you before?" Trunks took a step closer to this new stranger. Where did she come from? His steps brought him barely an arm's length away and he looked down into the short girl's eyes. Those eyes looked familiar. Silence passed between the two demi-saiya-jins. Trunks sorted his thoughts to try and find why this girl was making him feel like he had to know all about her.  
  
Pan's gaze fell into his. Wow, his eyes were much nicer up close. At times, they seemed distant and cold. But she was seeing something different, a different expression in his eyes. He looked like he was searching, as if he wanted to find some door to the depths of her mind. But it wasn't his searching look that made Pan uncomfortable. It was his body - that buff, muscular, toned, tanned, beefy - ahem - body. Pan could feel the body heat Trunks had as it mixed with hers.  
  
"Pandora?" He finally let out, which caused Pan to make a little jump.  
  
He still remembered that name she made up? Oh! He thinks that she's Panderu's twin sister. Thank whoever was watching over her! Pan took a step backward, a little relieved.  
  
"Don't go. I had the pleasure of meeting your twin brother. That's how I know your name." Trunks explained quickly, purposely leaving out the part where he had turned her name over and over in his head after Panderu had told him. This left his soon-to-be mate Carat a little distressed because he wasn't paying attention to her endless chatter. The look Pandora had on was one of surprise when he had said her name. But she became a little less tense afterward. Did she think he was threatening her?  
  
"I'm sorry I have intruded. I was just looking for my brother's room." Pan made up quickly.  
  
Trunks offered his hand. "Oh then, I can escort you."  
  
"NO!" Pan raised her hands in front of her.  
  
Trunks gave her a look and she exhaled an excuse.  
  
"I mean, he's probably sleeping and getting ready for the tournament. I'll see him some other time." She gave a nervous chuckle and looked to the side, being surprised again when the Prince advanced forward.  
  
"You are as considerate as your are attractive. You're goodness awes me. I'm sure getting to know you will be very pleasant." He smirked, obviously proud of the smooth flow of his words.  
  
Pan was caught off guard, but regained her composure. What was he trying to pull? Didn't he already have girls all over him like what her Uncle Goten had said? The words that she said seemed more like a reflex.  
  
"Oh? That's a lot to say to one whom you just met. I don't even know your name sir."  
  
This took Trunks aback. Had not his words wooed her yet? Every girl he had spoken to in that sense had fallen for him in that very moment. Sometimes, girls just threw themselves at him, without having even talked to him ever before. That was how desired he was. Carat fought long and hard just to be with him, claiming to have some connection with him even though they were but acquaintances. Couldn't he then make Pandora feel this way? When he was engaged, girls mourned at the announcement. Everyone adored him. EVERYONE! A voice played in his mind. Everyone, except this girl.  
  
"Prince Trunks Vegeta of Vegeta-sei. I welcome you to my planet and my castle and hope you enjoy the many beauties you see right in front of you."  
  
Pan nearly rolled her eyes. This guy was too much. He was actually implying himself to be a beauty, and had hopes of her enjoying what she saw. With that body though - NO!- Pan scolded herself mentally and turned around to avoid his gaze.  
  
"Oh, nice to meet you your highness. I will enjoy - the sights that is."  
  
Trunks gave an incredulous look. Who was this girl? Wasn't she amazed that she had been talking to royalty? He remembered Panderu mentioning something about her being the right hand maiden of the Princess of Earth. Maybe she was used to being around such people, but that didn't help this attitude of equality. For all he knew, they WERE NOT equals. She was a maid and he was a prince. SHE should be coming to HIM! Pan still had her back turned to him and he made a move to turn her around.  
  
Pan anticipated the move and turned to look at him before he had the chance. "Is something bothering you your highness?" She asked.  
  
Trunks could've sworn that innocent smile of hers mocked him, her slightly parted lips teased him. Instead of answering the question, Trunks asked her,  
  
"Are you to watch the tournament?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Your brother is the only one you will cheer for?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"You are lodged somewhere near the castle?"  
  
"Um, I suppose." Whew, she nearly fell on that one.  
  
"And you will come here often?"  
  
"As often as I am allowed to."  
  
"And your mate will accompany you to the tournament?"  
  
Pan didn't expect that one coming. "Is it any of your concern?" Pan asked, wondering why he kept asking about her.  
  
"Is there any reason it should not be?"  
  
"Well for one your highness, we are strangers."  
  
"Ah, so he's not going to come with you." Trunks said, taking another steps towards her, a smirk on his lips.  
  
Pan took a step back with a look of disbelief.  
  
Trunks was thinking to himself how cute she was when she blushed.  
  
"Why should I answer you? You don't even know me! I don't even know you!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Your name is Pandora. You know very well that mine is Prince Trunks."  
  
"With all due respect Prince Trunks, that doesn't mean that you know me or vice versa. It takes more than just names to know a person. You don't even know my last name or where I'm from or what I do."  
  
Trunks just raised a brow at her passionate speech. "So?"  
  
Pan nearly fell over. That's it, this guy was definitely off her list of people to gawk at. His looks did not make up for his - insincerity.  
  
Trunks was confused at why she was getting so upset. He just wanted to know a little bit more about her, just a LITTLE. There was no need for her to throw a fit.  
  
"If I met you in a garden and asked you to give me the whole treasury of Vegeta-sei and told you that I'd pay you back, would you give it to me?"  
  
Trunks' eyes widened. "Of course not! I wouldn't even know you, much more trust you with something as valuable."  
  
"But I know your name and you know mine."  
  
"That doesn't mean anything!"  
  
Prince Trunks crossed his arms. Of all the ridiculous questions, strangers shouldn't have the right to disclose such personal things.  
  
"My, my Prince Trunks. It's not like royalty to contradict themselves." Pan crossed her arms.  
  
"I do not contradict myself!" Trunks defended.  
  
"You said we knew each other because we knew each other's names."  
  
"It's true. I don't see why you'd have to get worked up about it."  
  
Pan frowned at this remark and Trunks cringed at her sharp gaze.  
  
"So why wouldn't you trust me with the treasury?"  
  
"Because I don't even know you." Trunks quickly answered.  
  
"I thought you said we knew each other. Names remember?"  
  
"We do, I mean, we don't. I mean we don't know each other, but we do. NO!" Trunks rounded his fists and let out a growl. Damn he got caught.  
  
"Don't think too hard. You might wear yourself out." Pan let out a gentle laugh. He was cute when he got frustrated like that, like some kid whose mother was kissing him on the cheeks in front of everybody. Pan remembered that his mother had gotten poisoned too. She must've drunk it and then passed out in the garden, THIS very garden, Pan realized with wide eyes. A deep sinking feeling wrenched at her. It must be painful to walk through the garden your mother died in. Pan felt sad for the strong Prince in front of her.  
  
Trunks noticed her change of mood. "If anything, I should be the one feeling wretched."  
  
Pan let out a small, but sad, laugh and turned around again. "I just realized that maybe we aren't as estranged to each other as I thought we were. We have something in common." Pan looked down.  
  
They had both lost mothers.  
  
"Trunks!" Carat's high-pitched voice rung.  
  
Trunks winced then turned around reluctantly to see Carat running to him. Her long brown hair was let down and she donned a royal blue sleeping gown. Trunks mused over how seductive she looked before turning to look at Pan. But Pan wasn't there! He didn't even notice her leave!  
  
"Trunks! You've been out here long enough."  
  
Trunks crossed his arms, disappointed at their curtailed meeting. "Sometimes I wish for my peace."  
  
Carat nodded. "Of course my dear prince. But I was so worried about you!" She hugged him around the neck.  
  
When she was done fussing over him, Trunks directed her to go prepare his bed, which she did at once. Glancing around, Trunks saw no sign of the angel he had been conversing with. Initially, he had come to the garden expecting to be sad and angry. But his encounter with Pandora was something interesting. It was enough to put a smile on the Prince's face as he walked back to the compound.  
  
~  
  
Inside her room Pan leaned on her wall, her hand placed over her heart. Why was it beating so quickly? Why did she run away when she heard a girl's voice? Why did it hurt when she saw that girl hugging Trunks fiercely?  
  
"Fooslih heart. You don't even know him." But it seemed her heart turned around. And in the voice of Trunks it answered her the same answer he gave her when she claimed that they didn't know each other.  
  
"So?"  
  
~~  
  
Author's notes: Oh no! I lost the next part! AAHH! Oh well, I guess you'll have to wait till the next chapter. I hope you're enjoying this as much as I am. In the meantime, type a long review. Thanks! 


	8. Chapter 8

Last One Standing  
  
By: Pan-chan13  
  
~~  
  
Disclaimers: Copy - Paste.  
  
Author's notes: Long time no update! Sorry about that. School's been getting really hectic lately and I typed a few chapters after exams. I really hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review lest I be discouraged and not continue.  
  
~~  
  
Uubu couldn't believe the words he had heard. Was he hearing right? Pan was a princess, and not just any princess but THE princess of the earth. And here he was treating her like any other girl, or rather guy, in the universe. He couldn't believe the one who had sat next to him, rested on his shoulder, conversed civilly with him, listened to his desires for his family, and gave him the scare of his life in the gravity room was the princess who had the power to change his life at her very whim.  
  
But Marron didn't know that. She was looking for the girl who was dressed as a guy with dark eyes and black hair, if there were any and if Pan hadn't altered her looks. But Marron doubted it, since the departure was so sudden and Pan wouldn't have had the time or the patience to dye her hair or look for contacts. Of course, there were wigs, but Pan hated makeup, how much more fake hair.  
  
"How do you know all this?" Uubu asked, brows furrowed together in confusion. He looked to the side and saw Bra have the same look as him. Maybe she wasn't as informed as he had thought her to be.  
  
"You mean to tell me that Pan is here? In this very compound? And she's planning to join the tournament?!" Bra cried out in worry.  
  
"I'm afraid so. I know this, Uubu, because I am a very good friend of Pan's. Recently I was informed by her grandfather, the king of Earth, that she had come here. So I followed her immediately. I HAVE to get her out of here. It's too dangerous." She rounded her fists.  
  
Uubu placed his fingers on his chin in a thinking position.  
  
There was one thing that Marron didn't know, and that was Pan's motive for coming here in the first place. Marron had thought that it was just some daring and idiotic act she did to prove she was strong or something of that sort. Uubu figured that Marron was too stressed to even think about how weak of a rationale that was. If Pan had the choice, she wouldn't have come disguised just to prove that she was strong.  
  
No.  
  
Her intentions were much purer and less self-centered than that.  
  
Bra had an absolute look of worry. "Uubu. Have you seen Princess Pan anywhere? You must tell us. We were only kids when we were separated."  
  
Uubu turned to the girl, about to answer the affirmative, but something held him back. What would happen if he would have told them? Would they reveal her and get her out? How would she find her family then? Didn't they have punishments for deception on Vegeta? He could've sworn he'd studied that in school. But hey! This was THE princess of Vegeta who was asking him questions. SHE had some power didn't she? And if he would lie to her and she found out, no telling what would happen to him.  
  
But the thought of Pan and the look on her face when she mentioned something about family never left his mind.  
  
"I'll keep an eye out now that I know Princess Bra, Lady Marron." Uubu said finally, making a resolve.  
  
He would help Pan find her family, then get her out of the tournament. He didn't know how, but he would. Bra and Marron nodded simultaneously.  
  
"I'm glad I can trust you." Marron said.  
  
Uubu couldn't help but ask, "Why did you tell me anyway? For all you know, I might go yelling this into the hallway once you're gone." He gave a silly grin.  
  
Marron gave an eerie smile. "And when you do I will make sure that you will never EVER sleep easy again."  
  
Uubu's eyes widened and he laughed nervously. "Um, just asking. Never mind. You have my word."  
  
Bra placed a hand on his shoulder. "And an honorable word it must be. I place my total trust in you." She chirped.  
  
"Would you trust me with your life?" Uubu asked.  
  
Bra raised a brow. "Are you kidding? I don't trust Trunks with brushing my own hair, how much more anybody with my life?"  
  
"Your brother does seem to keep his hair well though." Uubu commented.  
  
"Don't get me started! If he'd spend more time training than looking at his stupid hair in the mirror then he'd be twice as strong as he is now." Bra laughed.  
  
Uubu laughed too and Marron crossed her arms.  
  
"You know Uubu. You talk a lot, considering we're strangers." She gave him a wondering look.  
  
Uubu rubbed his hair with his hand with a sheepish grin. "I guess I'm trying to take advantage of having two pretty girls in my room."  
  
Bra and Marron suddenly glared at him.  
  
"No! Not in that way!" He said, trying to defend himself. He was rewarded with a pillow in his face and more giggling.  
  
Running footsteps were heard outside the doors as the same soldiers chasing Marron were going around a second time.  
  
Bra's expression became serious as she placed on the scouter she had brought in. "They're using scouters to look for you Marron. They had a lock on your power level and they're matching it with the people in the rooms. We have to get you out of here. Uubu?" She glanced at the window behind them.  
  
"One step ahead of you Princess Bra." And with that, Marron hugged him around his neck as he carried Bra in his arms. He jumped out of the window and landed on the ground softly, making sure that no one saw him.  
  
"Thank you." Marron called out while running to the female quarters.  
  
Bra winked at Uubu before walking away as if nothing happened. Uubu sighed and flew back up to his room. This was going to be some adventure.  
  
~  
  
The next day came and Pan arose to the smell of food.  
  
"Mm. Something smells delicious." She said sleepily, stretching and rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Time for a new day!" She added groggily while getting up and dressing into her previous days' clothes.  
  
It seemed so natural for her to button up the jacket to hide her womanly features and round up her hair under her faithful hat. When she looked into the mirror, Pan almost gave a start.  
  
"AH--- Oh wait, that's me!" I almost forgot I was a guy. I do pull it off rather well if I do say so myself.  
  
Pan smirked and sniffed the air again. "Breakfast!" She yelled, running out of the door.  
  
"Was three hours ago." Uubu laughed, seeing his friend.  
  
He was leaning on the wall, puzzling Pan because it seemed he was actually waiting for her. Wait, did he say breakfast was over?  
  
"Eh? I thought the sun was a little bright." Pan smiled sheepishly, embarrassed about her sleeping in.  
  
"Actually, Vegeta has 4 suns. In the middle of the day, two of them are shining right on us. Talk about a tan huh?"  
  
Pan laughed. "I suppose so."  
  
Uubu smiled. She didn't have the air of a princess, girl or not. She didn't act arrogant like Prince Trunks or regal like Lady Marron and Bra. She was normal - sort of.  
  
"But if we're lucky, we can catch lunch after you line up." Uubu's words confused Pan.  
  
"Line up? For what may I ask?"  
  
"Yes you can and you may. You, my friend," Uubu clamped his hand on Pan's shoulder and led her back into her room to the window to show the view.  
  
Pan's mouth dropped. Outside, nearly a hundred fighters were filed into a straight line under the hot suns. In the distance, a little machine was being hit by each fighter.  
  
"You will line up for that. The punching machine will determine your level of strength. It's the first elimination round." Uubu informed her.  
  
"This line must go all the way around the compound!" She exclaimed in a disheartened way.  
  
"It must." Uubu nodded his head in what seemed to be mocking sympathy.  
  
Pan rolled her eyes and threw her hands up. "Well, you burst MY cheery little bubble of happiness. I'm going to go take it out on that punching machine." On her way out, she dug into her bag and pulled out a tiny bean and ate it.  
  
Uubu raised a brow and Pan looked at him as she chewed her food for the whole day.  
  
"What?" Pan asked between chews.  
  
"Tell me whoever told you that you needed a diet and I'll beat the living daylights out of him."  
  
Pan nearly choked on the senzu bean.  
  
"I mean sheesh! It's a punching machine not a weighing scale!" Uubu proclaimed, somewhat scolding the young warrior. Seriously, will that bean actually suffice?  
  
"I'll be fine." Pan waved him off. "Just show me the way to the end of the line or," Her face showed an excited expression that Uubu knew he wasn't going to like seeing from then on.  
  
"I have an idea!" She said, grabbing his hand and running out of her room, dragging him behind.  
  
~~  
  
Author's reviews: More in store! Hey! That rhymes! 


	9. Chapter 9

Last One Standing  
  
By: Pan-chan13  
  
~~  
  
Disclaimers: Starlight, star bright. First star I see tonight. I wish I may I wish I might. please make DBZ mine. WAH!  
  
Author's notes: Wow. I haven't updated in a while. Please read and review! Enjoy!  
  
~~  
  
"I am NOT going to do this."  
  
"Just do it."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's wrong!"  
  
"No one will notice!" Pan whispered to the dark skinned warrior while trying to look like she was innocently looking around.  
  
They passed by a great deal of fighters and were close to the front of the line.  
  
"Stop here. We don't want TOO much attention." Pan said, stretching her neck to count how many fighters were in front of the spot she chose.  
  
"Pan! Why don't we just go back to the end? I'll wait for you."  
  
"And miss lunch? Ha! Never!"  
  
"Spoken like a true Son." Someone said close to them. "If you were one that is." Goku gave his usual goofy grin.  
  
Gohan was standing next to them outside of the line, darn early bird, and his brother and his father were lined up between two rather large men. The spot Pan had chosen was about two people behind them.  
  
"Morning." Goten waved.  
  
"Morning." Uubu said weakly.  
  
"Wake up late too?" Gohan inquired.  
  
"I had a lot to think about last night." Pan confessed. This was actually pretty true once one thought about it.  
  
"I'm sure you did. Can't say the same for these family members of mine" Gohan smiled and turned the other Sons.  
  
"Well, we're heavy sleepers. What do you expect?" Goten asked.  
  
Gohan sighed and shook his head. "Just pass the round and let's eat already."  
  
This show of confidence caught Uubu and Pan by surprise. They KNEW they were going to pass the test?  
  
"What's the criteria to pass again?" Goten scratched his head.  
  
"Criteria. Nice word Goten. Up all night scouring the dictionary for it?" Gohan asked.  
  
Goten laughed and messed up his older brother's spiky hair by rubbing it quite fiercely. "Just to impress you Gohan." Goten batted his eyelashes when he was done.  
  
Pan and Uubu laughed with them, but only until Pan remembered she had a mission.  
  
"I'll be right back guys." Pan grabbed Uubu by the shirt and dragged him to a certain area of the line a bit behind where her family was at. "You know the plan right?" Pan asked Uubu one more time.  
  
"Panderu! How many times do I have to tell you?" He was cut off by Pan's fake laughter.  
  
"Hey Uubu! That was SO funny! You should tell someone from this line." With that, Pan exerted some force as she slapped a nearby fighter from the back. The fighter was caught off guard and fell over, knocking the one in front of him down. Pan exerted so much force, actually, that everyone until the spot she chose fell over.  
  
Gohan, Goten, and Goku sweat-dropped seeing everyone fallen. "Someone back there is either really strong or really eager to get beaten up." Gohan commented.  
  
"This is it Uubu. I'm counting on you." Pan winked before disappearing. What she did was move so quickly that she couldn't be seen.  
  
Uubu was about to protest when someone grabbed him from the front of his shirt. Soon enough, the ones who had felt Pan's strong pat on the back faced back to see who had pushed them and were glaring evilly at Uubu.  
  
Uubu laughed and placed his hands up. "This is just some misunderstanding!"  
  
~  
  
Pan giggled to herself as she took the opportunity to cut in line two people behind where her father and the rest stood. The one behind her had been looking back to see what the commotion was.  
  
Gohan looked shocked to see her so ahead in line then sighed. "I'm assuming you have something to do with this?"  
  
"Little old me?" Pan smirked, placing her hands in her pockets.  
  
Goten and Goku merely grinned at her antics.  
  
"That's crafty. Maybe we could get together to pull a prank on Gohan." Goten chucked his thumb at the serious saiya-jin.  
  
"I thought Gohan wasn't supposed to know you were going to pull a prank on him." Goku said to Goten.  
  
"Ah, he won't know what hit him." Goten laughed, only to be brought to the ground by the future receiver of the prank himself. Goten spit out the grass he had eaten.  
  
"Don't even think about playing another one of your tricks on me or I'll make sure you and Mr. Ground are very well acquainted." Gohan threatened indifferently.  
  
Goten chuckled and Goku shook his head at his two sons.  
  
Pan smiled at yet another family scene but was rudely interrupted when someone grabbed her shoulder and turned her around.  
  
"Hey! You weren't there! Stop trying to cheat!" The blue alien had muscles the size of Pan's head, but she kept her ground or whatever was under her when the thing lifted her into the air by the shirt.  
  
Gohan was about to defend the poor boy when the clearing of a throat was heard.  
  
Everyone turned to the side and the fighters close to them gasped.  
  
"Prince Trunks!" The blue alien immediately dropped the line-cutting earthling.  
  
"Is there a problem here?"  
  
Pan looked up from the ground and saw him dressed in a saiya-jin armor outfit. His cape flowed and stopped just above the ground. He looked different from last night, more passive, more apathetic, colder somewhat - but still as cute as ever.  
  
"No sir! I was just trying to clear up some line issues with this here little earthling." The blue alien patted Pan's hat and she growled.  
  
"I am NOT a dog!" She jumped up and stared her tall opponent in the face.  
  
"Sure growled like one!" The alien retorted.  
  
"Panderu. Step out of the line."  
  
Pan's jaw dropped and then closed in agitation. The blue alien took this time to stick out its purple tongue at her.  
  
"Come with me to the front of the line." Trunks said.  
  
Pan turned around and stuck her tongue out at the alien in triumph, earning a rolling of the eyes from the prince. "Hey Prince Trunks." Pan's call stopped him.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Um, these two men here offered to accompany me to lunch. It would be nice if I didn't have to wait for them while they were in this awful line." Pan made sure Prince Trunks got the implication of the sentence.  
  
Prince Trunks narrowed his eyes and for a while it seemed he would reject her asking.  
  
But Pan thought quickly and added in, "And my sister would be more grateful to you the earlier I go to see her."  
  
This must've changed the prince's mind for he nodded. "Very well. You there! Sons!"  
  
The three Sons looked up as if they were pretending not to have noticed Trunks, when they were actually listening to the conversation.  
  
"Panderu has requested you accompany him to the front of the line."  
  
"That's really nice your highness. Unfortunately," Goten was interrupted.  
  
"That wasn't an offer. That was an order."  
  
Reluctantly, they followed. Goku hit a realization and with brightness in his tone he told his sons, "At least we get to go to lunch earlier."  
  
"Ah!" Gohan smiled.  
  
Goten kept glaring at Prince Trunks' back, wondering how long and hard the prince had practiced to defeat him.  
  
Pan kept in step with the prince with a blush on her face, remembering the words they had exchanged last night. It was most interesting indeed.  
  
"You're sister." Trunks began.  
  
Pan tilted her head up to listen to him. "She's different?" Pan inquired for him.  
  
Trunks looked at her, a knowing look on his face. "I should've expected you to supply me with the words. I caught her at the royal garden last night. She has a mind of her own, like my sister, as well as a sharp tongue."  
  
Pan didn't know what to make of his comment. "Does that displease his highness?" She asked.  
  
Trunks glanced sideways. "No, not at all."  
  
Pan blushed at this and looked away to hide it. Luckily, Trunks' eyes were lingering on the punching machine they were nearing.  
  
Goten and Trunks crossed their arms while watching, but seeing they were standing in identical ways, they quickly switched positions.  
  
Goku placed his hands on his hips as he waited and Pan looked on in curiosity.  
  
One of the men from earth was giving his shot. He flipped his blonde hair and fell to a fighting stance before the huge punching machine. "You might want to step back." He said to the person behind him and it was only then that Pan noticed his female fan club watching and swooning over him from the side. With a loud yell he jumped at the machine.  
  
Pan decided to hone in on her sensing abilities. She felt for his power level and found it to be very low, compared to her even. She looked as the machine absorbed his punch and calculated his score. It came up to be 200.  
  
"So the guy does have some power." Goku mused.  
  
"Che. That's not enough to make the top 10 percent." Trunks spat in response and stepped forward.  
  
Once the first one in line saw the prince he stepped back quickly and bowed. The two saiya-jin warriors on the side of the machine were wearing saiya-jin armor but lab coats as well.  
  
They must be scientists. Pan gasped when she saw one of them. He looked like an older version of her grandfather. Pan looked back at Goku then at the scientist then back at Goku again. The resemblance was impeccable!  
  
"Grandfather seems to be having fun." Gohan commented at the frowning relative of his.  
  
Pan gaped at Gohan's grandfather. She had a great grandfather! Just as this thought entered her mind, his eyes shot at her and he gave her a scrutinizing glare. Pan flinched but luckily his gaze was interrupted by a question from Trunks. Trunks then proceeded to punch the circular cushion. The numbers shot up rapidly. Pan felt the spike of power he had used in that punch, which didn't seem so hard for Trunks to do. The numbers skipped the three digit places and flew up to -  
  
"2000!" The warriors behind him yelled.  
  
Trunks faked a yawn and walked to the side. "That worthless tap amazes them? Maybe there won't be any competition this year." He said to no one in particular.  
  
"Don't get too cocky your highness." Goten rounded his fists and took his turn.  
  
Pan saw the Goku look-alike smirk. Goten's fist drove into the cushion effortlessly and the numbers flew just as rapidly as it had done for Trunks. Then it blinked the 4 digit number  
  
"2001!" Goten grinned and looked at Trunks, who was aware Goten was only playing a game with him.  
  
"Wow!" Pan clapped as Goten walked back to them. She opened her mouth to congratulate him but he had waved her off and kept his steady gaze on Trunks, who was glaring back at him.  
  
Pan pretended not to be hurt when she saw her grandfather go up and punch the machine. He smiled as he gave it a quick slap, for that was what the attack looked like, and the numbers flew. It stopped at  
  
"1900!" His look-alike announced.  
  
"You didn't even have to try." Gohan said, proud of the scared looks they were earning from the crowd.  
  
"You're up Pan." Goku said, slapping Pan on the shoulder.  
  
Pan blushed and looked down.  
  
"You know Panderu." Trunks called out to her. "I can give the word and you'd be accepted into the tournament without question."  
  
Pan raised a brow at this. What was he getting at?  
  
"That's hardly fair sire." Goten pointed out.  
  
Trunks had a back up plan for that one. "OR I could give you and your sister front row seats to the tournament. What do you say?"  
  
Pan finally realized his intentions - to prolong the stay of Pandora. She blushed at the thought and shook it out of her head. Maybe he was just trying to be nice. Pan shrugged her shoulders and turned her back on him, not wanting to answer his offer. Would she pass the punching machine though? Pan stood in front of the gigantic machine.  
  
"We don't have all day you know!" The one behind her complained.  
  
Sheesh, he didn't complain to the other guys that had come up and taken the front of the line. Pan looked at the board where the numbers would pop up and tapped the cushion. It went to one then back to zero. Cool, she thought, and pressed on the cushion, which brought it up to 10.  
  
"Anytime you're ready shrimp!" The man behind her yelled again.  
  
"Try your best Panderu!" Goku cheered on.  
  
Pan inhaled and took a stance, which looked vaguely familiar to Goku, and slowly brought her fist onto the cushion, not wanting to hit it too hard.  
  
~~  
  
Author's notes: I guess I'll stop there. What's that you say? Want to see more? All you have to do is ask! Till then! Ja! 


	10. Chapter 10

Last One Standing  
  
By: Pan-chan13  
  
~~  
  
Disclaimers: Ctrl-C. Ctrl-V.  
  
Author's notes: Sorry. This chapter's a little shorter. But there's more to come! I promise! Enjoy!  
  
~~  
  
Her knuckles barely touched the pad and the numbers popped up on the screen.  
  
"10?" Goten sweat dropped.  
  
"How did he get here in the first place?" Gohan wondered.  
  
"Look!" Goku said.  
  
Pan looked at her fist and gave a yell, sending her energy through it. A quick gust of wind was felt and quick spike of power accompanied it. While it was her fist that had stayed still, her energy pushed the cushion and made the numbers to jump up. Stop there, her mind yelled and she withdrew her fist quickly, the wind dying down.  
  
"1818." She smiled at the double number of her age.  
  
"Not bad." The scientist in front of her complimented while more incredulous cries nearly drowned him out.  
  
Pan smirked and gave a victory sign and began to walk away to the astonished group she was with earlier.  
  
"Must run in the family." He added, loud enough for Pan's saiya-jin ears to pick up.  
  
Pan gasped and turned around to look at him. He merely nodded and turned his head to watch the next fighter. Pan didn't have time to think as she was spun around and met with Goku's happy face and Gohan, Trunks, and Goten's looks of approval. As she tried to glance back at the man who was supposedly her great grandfather, she could only make the excuse, "He must be mistaken. I probably look like someone else."  
  
~  
  
"That was a good lunch!" Gohan said while stretching his arms.  
  
Pan couldn't help but notice the shape of his toned biceps as he did so. Her father seemed incredibly strong.  
  
"I think a thanks is in arrangement for getting us here earlier." Goku commented looking kindly at person in front of him who was supposedly a young boy. There was something about him that he couldn't place his finger on at the moment. But Goku could sense the kind spirit residing within the innocent boy. At the same time though, he couldn't help but feel that there was something amiss, hidden perhaps, in the dark eyes that were so similar to his.  
  
Goten crossed his arms. "I'm not saying anything to that arrogant saiya-jin we call our prince."  
  
Gohan smacked the back of his head. "Dad was talking about Panderu idiot."  
  
Goten looked at Panderu and smiled sheepishly. "Forgive me. What was I thinking?"  
  
"Nothing as usual." A voice caused Goten to nearly fall out of his seat.  
  
"Is it me or does someone around here tend to jump into conversations that aren't his?" Goten spat, once recovering.  
  
"How graceful of you Goten. I'm glad I don't let others catch me off guard so easily." Trunks retorted and then turned his gaze towards the twin of the girl running through his mind.  
  
"Did you have a purpose your highness?" Gohan asked, eyes narrowing at the exchange of words.  
  
"I would like to accompany you to see your sister."  
  
Panderu's eyes widened and met the prince's own. He was dead serious.  
  
Goku gave a mischievous laugh. "You're very straightforward my prince. You might as well ask for her hand in marriage right now."  
  
Trunks blushed at the comment, which caught even Gohan by surprise. Could it be that after all the women Trunks has had his share of, this one was affecting him that much? There might be hope yet for him. Whoever the girl's parents were, they would be proud to know that their darling daughter causes widely wanted princes to blush.  
  
"Actually, Panderu has agreed for me to meet his sister today. Isn't that right Panderu?"  
  
Panderu confusedly looked at Goten. What was it with these people and meeting 'Pandora'? Prince Trunks had a fiancé for goodness sake! Was he interested in a girl he had only met? And Goten? Her uncle no doubt! Was he just doing this as another way to prove himself better than Trunks?  
  
Pan shook her head and used her most boyish voice. "Look, I don't know what's so special about my sister. But if you see her before I do, just send her to my room."  
  
With that a flush and flustered Pan excused herself from the table.  
  
Goku raised a brow. Panderu was acting a bit weirdly.  
  
~  
  
"Are you still mad at me?" Pan asked curiously while walking besides the dark skinned boy. She had bumped into him right when she exited the eating area.  
  
Uubu huffed and stuffed his hands into his pocket, not answering her.  
  
"I said I was sorry."  
  
"And I heard you." He looked to the side and gave a smirk. He couldn't bring himself to stay mad at her long anyway. She was just too nice, at some points in time.  
  
"Besides, you have to admit that it was funny." She said aloud and Uubu sighed.  
  
"You try getting ganged up on by a bunch of angry, heat stricken fighters."  
  
"Maybe some time later. I have a busy schedule." She stated flippantly, at which her friend rolled his eyes.  
  
"Listen Uubu." She started, not looking at him at first.  
  
Uubu half expected her to ask him another one of her 'favors'. But the look on her face when she turned around changed his mind. They stood still in the hallway. She looked almost sad. Pan's eyes said it all. She had so much on her mind and she wanted to spill. Come on Pan, Uubu urged in his mind. Let me help you.  
  
"Uubu?"  
  
"Yeah Pan?"  
  
Pan didn't know what to do. Here was someone she had only met and grown to befriend in the course of a few days. He was her only friend. He could listen to her right? She could trust him, could she not? He had no reason to turn her in if she let him in on her secret. In fact, he could help her tell her family.  
  
"Uubu!" A friendly voice interrupted.  
  
Uubu let out air he didn't know he was holding in. "Princess Bra!" Uubu squeaked in surprise.  
  
Pan smirked. He had a crush on her. Now here was something she could use to tease him about later on.  
  
"How are we on our search?"  
  
"Search? Oh! Search! Right." He looked down, knowing very well that their target was right in front of them.  
  
"I have something to tend to." Pan rolled her eyes at her shy friend, whom she didn't know was actually looking down for a different reason than his attraction for the intruding princess. With that she strolled away to her room. Pandora had to make an appearance anyway.  
  
"Very well. Escort me to lunch kind sir." Bra smiled.  
  
Uubu blushed and had no choice but to oblige. It wasn't that he wasn't willing to accompany the beautiful blue haired girl, but he was so close to getting Pan to telling him something important.  
  
~  
  
Pan jumped down from her window wearing a different shirt and having her hair down.  
  
"Visitor's quarters are that way." She pointed to the side and began walking around the building.  
  
"Follow her." A gruff voice ordered.  
  
"Yes Frieza."  
  
~~  
  
Author's review: Oh no! Don't end here! Wait, what am I saying? I'm the author. Hehe. Well, at least you know I know how you feel. More to come soon! Please review! 


	11. Chapter 11

Last One Standing  
  
By: Pan-chan13  
  
~~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't even have cable! Can't a girl dream of owning something for once?  
  
Author's notes: Ack! I live! Sorry it took a LOOOONG time you guys, but my computer crashed on five different occasions. I also went into depression from lack of television. My life's a total bummer. Anyway, enjoy the story!  
  
~~  
  
"Where else would Pandora pass through to get to her brother? The visitor's quarters of course!" Goten smiled to himself, proud of his logical thinking. "And who said third class saiya-jins didn't have brains?"  
  
"Who said they did?" Prince Trunks asked from behind Goten.  
  
Goten stopped dead in his tracks at the bottom of the stairs he had been descending from and turned to see his 'beloved' prince, leaning on the wall.  
  
"Looking for someone Goten?" Trunks smirked, knowing very well that his presence irked his rival. The feeling did not go unreciprocated. Trunks didn't know why Goten was here when Pandora would obviously choose a prince over a lowly third class. Honestly, what was Goten thinking? Trunks surpassed the younger saiya-jin in every sense.  
  
"Actually, I AM looking for someone your highness - someone I think who would be interested in having me escort her to her brother." Goten smirked back at the prince. Two could play at this game.  
  
"Funny, I was doing the exact same thing." Trunks stood up from his leaning position and walked up to face Goten. "But I know that it is not me who will be wasting my time waiting, only to walk away disappointed."  
  
Both glared at each other through raging eyes.  
  
"You will pay for ruining our lives." Goten said through gritted teeth. His power level was rising considerably.  
  
"And you will pay for your insolence." Trunks snarled back. But just as they were about to fall into fighting stances to blow each other up into pieces, a scream reverberated through the visitor's quarters.  
  
"It's coming from outside! That lady is being attacked!" A soldier yelled as several them ran out to investigate. Trunks and Goten sprinted to the doors, fearing for the worst.  
  
~  
  
Pan ran her fingers through her hair once more, suddenly feeling nervous about something. "What am I so worried about? I am a princess am I not? I have confidence. I have power. I."  
  
She stopped in front of a window just besides the entrance to the visitor's quarters. It gave her a transparent reflection, which she looked at in distaste and sadness.  
  
"I'm not even pretty. I don't have long flowing hair, sparkling eyes, and a soft touch. I don't dress up in gowns, socialize at balls, or even have a suitor. I'm not a princess.I just carry the name. My family will not want such disgrace." She looked to the side, hands unconsciously combing the ends of her black hair.  
  
"Princess Pan Son!"  
  
That voice, she had heard it before. "Marron?" Oh no! She found me! So I wasn't seeing things. I'm happy to see you Marron, but I know why you're here.  
  
Pan backed away cautiously from the teary-eyed blonde.  
  
"Pan! I'm so glad you're safe! You don't know what lengths I have gone through to assure myself. Come." Marron opened her arms fully to embrace the girl whom she had always considered such a baby sister.  
  
Pan only stepped back, with much hesitation though. It was so tempting to jump into her arms, to be close to someone who actually knew who she was.  
  
"Pan? What's wrong?"  
  
Pan shook her head, her eyes saying all Marron needed to know. She didn't want to go back to earth. But why? "Pan, you MUST come back to Earth with me. This is dangerous. Do you not see?"  
  
Pan turned and did what she did with most of her problems. She ran.  
  
And run she did until she heard voices around the corner of the compound.  
  
"Come on. I saw the girl go this way. Freeza wants her captured as soon as possible."  
  
"Yah, whatever. Who would've thunk? The princess of Earth at our fingertips. This is easier than we expected."  
  
Pan grimaced. Boy, did that alien have bad grammar. Realizing they were headed her way, she jumped onto the balcony, praying that they didn't find her. Pan sat close to the balcony door and closed her eyes shut, until she heard a scream.  
  
Marron's scream.  
  
"Marron!" She nearly yelled, but clamped her own hand over her mouth.  
  
Marron gasped for the breath she lost. She remembered running after Pan until these two popped up out of who knew where.  
  
"Damn you're ugly!" She said, holding on tightly onto her shirt. "Don't EVER do that again!" She scolded.  
  
"WHAT?!" The purple alien with yellow dots yelled, aiming his gun at the blonde. "You're not that much of a sight for sore eyes either missy." His gun powered up and shot a laser beam close to Marron's foot, causing her to let out a little 'eep'.  
  
"You like that, eh?" The other alien, with the face of a wolf, laughed.  
  
"Marron." Pan whispered, as she knelt to get a better look.  
  
"Did you happen to see a girl pass by? She had black hair and dark eyes. Probably a little shorter than you." The wolf asked.  
  
"But a lot prettier wouldn't you say?" The alien she insulted spat.  
  
"I could ask you the same question." Marron said, looking around her. When she looked up, Pan gasped, scooted back, and lowered her power level. Marron was not much a fighter, but she wasn't stupid.  
  
"Well?" The wolf asked again.  
  
"You're Freeza's men aren't you?"  
  
"How did she know?" The ugly alien asked, purely shocked that their cover had been blown so easily.  
  
"You're as idiotic as you are ugly. Your badge on your armor has his seal." Marron rolled her eyes. But without a second thought, she lost air again when she felt someone's knee against her abdomen. She dropped to her knees, one hand preventing her from meeting face to face with the dirt, and the other on the assaulted body part. She didn't even see that coming. The one she had called ugly then slapped her across the face, which sent her back. Her body slid against the ground.  
  
"Marron!" A male voice called.  
  
Pan winced as she saw her friend sprawled on the ground lifeless. Feelings of relief and guilt washed over her. Goten had gotten to her just in time. Prince Trunks was also standing there, eyes darting around for the assailants. Pan didn't even notice their leave. Why were Freeza's men looking for her? "Well, you WERE a girl walking around the male quarters. They were probably hired to keep a look out when they saw me." But then again, how did they know her true identity? "Memo to me: Stay away from Freeza."  
  
~  
  
Pan quickly put up her hair and placed on jacket. Things were getting complicated with each day. First Marron and then Freeza and then there was always Trunks. All she wanted to do was see her family. Since when did things get so messed up?  
  
"I guess Pandora has to wait to enter the stage again. Panderu needs to attend to certain duties."  
  
With a determined face, she walked out of her room.  
  
~  
  
"I wish you luck with the second round of elimination." Bra bowed slightly, causing Uubu to naturally do the same.  
  
"I will hold this luck of yours. Maybe it will do me some good."  
  
Bra smirked, which Uubu thought looked a lot like her father's smirk, and turned to leave the room. Lunch with Bra had been like a dream, Uubu mused. She was always smiling, laughing, and courteous. He never felt discomfort in her presence, just embarrassment.  
  
"You there. You're next." The saiya-jin soldier who called him stood next to a large machine that could fit just about any species of any size. Wires and buttons he couldn't even fathom to count led to a control panel on his right. The warriors who had gone through it seemed to be worn out.  
  
"What is this?" Uubu asked, mouth slightly ajar at the contraption.  
  
"Queen Bulma of Vegeta-sei was a great scientist." Uubu's head snapped to the side.  
  
"Goku?" Uubu asked. But Goku didn't have that scar.  
  
"Close. I am his father, Bardock."  
  
"Nice to meet you sir."  
  
Bardock inclined his head, impressed at the boy's humility despite his large power. His score was very noticeable on the punching machine's scale.  
  
"So Queen Bulma did this?"  
  
Bardock chuckled. "One of her many overnight inventions. The first round of elimination was to test your strength. The top ten percent were chosen and as you may have noticed, many people were packing after their last lunch."  
  
"You announced the top ten percent?" Uubu asked in surprise. Was his name even said? Was he supposed to be here?  
  
"Yes we have earthling. Unfortunately, you were -ahem- a little too preoccupied with the princess to have given notice."  
  
Uubu blushed a deep shade of red, which Bardock was surprised to see on such dark skin. "Do not worry. Two earthlings reached the top ten percent. You and your small friend - Pan?"  
  
"Panderu." Uubu quickly corrected, maybe a bit too eagerly.  
  
"Ah, yes. He should be here soon." Bardock closed his eyes and opened them to see Uubu look at him questioningly.  
  
As if on cue, Uubu heard his name being called.  
  
"Uubu! There you are! What's going on? Wow. Cool toy."  
  
Uubu laughed and placed his hand on Pan's shoulder, showing her to Bardock. Suddenly, he felt her body stiffen. Why was she affected by the saiya-jin scientist?  
  
"This is Bardock Panderu. He says we made the top ten percent. Isn't that great?"  
  
Pan's eyes grew wide as the scientist who she believed was her great grandfather scrutinized her. Seeming to sense the tension, which was coming all from Pan, Uubu broke the silence.  
  
"So how do we pass the second round?"  
  
~~  
  
Author's notes: Must end there! Have homework! Will update soon thanks to new computer! Muahahah! Read and review! Should this story still go on? 


	12. Chapter 12

Last One Standing  
  
By: Pan-chan13  
  
~~  
  
Disclaimers: I wish I owned Inuyasha too. He seems pretty cool. Oh! I mean. you're reading this?  
  
Author's notes: Wow. The reviews were great. I assure you all your answers will be revealed later. As for the Uub/ Pan pairing, let's stick to Pan and Trunks for this story first okay? Enjoy!  
  
~~  
  
"I can't believe you made us late for the second round." Goten ranted as he strode ahead of Trunks.  
  
"You were the one who fussed over the earthling girl, as I recall." Trunks said gruffly, trying to not let Goten go ahead of him. If he was to be better than him at everything, then by all means he would be better at walking as well.  
  
"Well, as I recall, it was YOU who insisted we wait for a good fifteen minutes more to see if Pandora would arrive." Goten said, crossing his arms and waiting by a door.  
  
Trunks crossed his arms as well.  
  
"Well?" Goten asked.  
  
"Well what?" Trunks raised a brow.  
  
"Open the door already." Goten tapped his foot impatiently.  
  
"I don't take orders from the likes of you weaklings. YOU open the door." Trunks rounded his fists on his sides.  
  
"And I don't take orders from whining babies. YOU open the door."  
  
Goten retorted.  
  
"You!"  
  
"You!"  
  
"You!"  
  
"I will open the door and leave you two locked out if you would like." Gohan sighed and pushed the button to open the door, silently thanking whoever was up there that Vegeta didn't have a kid his age for him to contend against. He would've then been doomed to never make it out immaturity.  
  
Goku walked in right after him, and Goten and Trunks rushed in, not wanting the other to beat him in.  
  
Several soldiers bowed at the Prince's presence as they entered. More people walked by past him towards the machine his mother had built, the machine that was a test of the reflexes and mind. Whoever could last the entire simulation would be passed and would thus enter the last elimination round - the tournament itself. Trunks usually came in here after sparring had relaxed his mind. The machine was tricky. It could tell when your heart raced and when you were distracted. It would use that against you. The simulation itself was amazing. You would feel suspended, as if in space. Then all of a sudden, blasts of energy ranging from weak to incredibly strong would race toward you. If you dodged or struck them with your own chi, then you wouldn't feel the artificial pain it sent into your body. But of course, the prince of the saiya-jin people was not intimidated by such an easy task - to last through the entire five minutes of simulation.  
  
Pan watched with curious eyes as Uubu stepped into the simulation chamber. Visors were placed over his eyes as his wrists and ankles were strapped down with a metal clang. The simulation began and a widescreen monitor appeared above him.  
  
"It's beautiful." Pan said to herself, seeing what she supposed to be Uubu's sight. It looked as if he were floating in space. Scientists on the control panel began to state some codes and pressed buttons to begin the test. "Good luck Uubu!" She yelled, wondering if he could hear her. She saw his hand form a thumb's up and smiled.  
  
Trunks glanced at Panderu and was immediately reminded of Pandora. He was actually looking forward to having another conversation with her today. But those were immediately broken by that incident with Goten's earthling girlfriend. She said that Freeza's men attacked her, but no attacker was there. Something was definitely fishy about that. But what was even more disappointing was Pandora's absence. Trunks pictured her black hair, illuminated by the sunlight as opposed to the moonlight he saw her in the night before. He wondered what she would look like had she worn tighter clothes or a dress. No, what about spandex? He grinned slightly at his thoughts.  
  
Goku walked over to his father and placed a hand on his shoulder. "So how's he doing dad?" Goku asked with a silly grin. He then peered over Bardock's shoulder to see a multitude of buttons. How many were there?  
  
"Don't! Touch anything." Bardock said, catching one of Goku's fingers before it pressed anything.  
  
Goku put on another grin and nodded. "Wow. Uubu sure is fast." Goku commented.  
  
"He is a unique warrior." Bardock agreed.  
  
Pan's eyes race from view to view as Uubu dodged beam after beam. Two to three beams came at a time and Uubu would either shift his position or shoot at them or both. He was incredible! Uubu whirled around in time to throw his own ball at the beam of power coming up behind him. The beam exploded. Uubu wasn't hurt at all.  
  
"Alright Uubu!" Goten whooped.  
  
Prince Trunks folded his arms. So the fighter was indeed strong. He MIGHT just be another one to watch out for.  
  
Pan licked her lips at the excitement. She couldn't wait to give it a try. It looked really easy! "I can't imagine why any other guy wouldn't be able to pass just five minutes." She heard a groan from the side to see several men trying to get one alien to stand up. He didn't seem to be in a very happy state. Did the simulation cause that?  
  
~  
  
"My lord. I am sorry, but we had interferences." Freeza stood up, which frightened the two soldiers despite Freeza's small stature.  
  
"The room she had jumped out of. Did you find out who owned it?"  
  
"Yes sir. She came from an earthling's room. His name is Panderu from earth."  
  
Freeza's brows creased in concentration. The name was similar to Pan. Could it be that Panderu was the princess herself? (AN: Is it me or is Freeza sounding smart?)  
  
"Did Panderu make it to the second round?"  
  
"Our records show the affirmative Lord Freeza."  
  
Freeza shook his head. No, a weak female earthling couldn't have possibly made it to the second round. Her power would have to be equal to the saiya- jins themselves, even if they were weak. (AN: I wouldn't let Freeza figure it out THAT easily.) Panderu, however, was related to the princess in some way, shape, or form and Freeza needed him out of the way.  
  
Freeza walked back to his seat and sat down, his heave tail swaying in delight. "Where is this Panderu right now?"  
  
"In the second round my lord." The soldier answered him.  
  
"Ah, the simulation. What a perfect place to attack him. right in the mind, where he can't escape. Get me our computer hackers." Freeza laughed, dismissing his men. "Soon, I will conquer."  
  
~  
  
"My turn." Pan let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in as she stepped up to the machine.  
  
"Don't worry! You're the last one now. So everyone's watching you." Goku exclaimed to her before the visors covered her eyes.  
  
"I'm sure those words of wisdom will help him now that you've said them father." Gohan rolled his eyes.  
  
Pan felt the metal latch onto her limbs and the vibrations of the machine. She had watched how the others had passed their five minutes easily. Despite the ease in the task, the five minutes still drew weariness upon them. The stress the machine gives on the mind must've been really effective. Pan supposed it was the design.  
  
The power beams weren't that threatening. Each beam was released after the other, but moved so fast that they seemed simultaneous in attack. But that's what gave you time to turn to each beam, that certain millisecond or less between firings.  
  
Pan saw the first beam approach. "I'm ready." She said and prepared to dodge it when two other beams hit her from the side. She gritted her teeth as she was hit.  
  
Great, she thought, thirty seconds and I'm already hit.  
  
"What was that?" Gohan's eyes went wide.  
  
Goten winced seeing the beams made impact. "I didn't even see those coming." But Pan couldn't hear their conversations outside.  
  
Pan concentrated harder. She wasn't on her toes. That was the cause of her mess up. If she couldn't make it through this, then she was weak.  
  
I won't be able to see my family. I must continue on for their sake. Suddenly, she felt a beam behind her and turned to blast it. She sent off a blast before it came close.  
  
"Gotcha!" She rejoiced.  
  
But the beam just ate her own chi blast and made its way just as quickly towards the dumbfounded warrior. She barely dodged it by willing herself to fly up. Moving in suspension wasn't that easy. It was like you were hanging on a string. No wonder it was tiring.  
  
"What? That wasn't supposed to happen!" One scientist shrieked, furiously typing on the keyboard.  
  
"Our system's been tapped." Bardock said, fingers flying from button to button. Warning beeps were heard on all boards.  
  
"I don't understand. What's going on?" Uubu asked.  
  
"I'm not sure." Bardock's eyes narrowed toward the vision screen. With a few taps on a button the screen grew wider, placing even Pan's body into view instead of just her perspective.  
  
Even Prince Trunks felt concern tugging in his mind. Something was amiss.  
  
"There!" Pan felt three coming her way at the same time. Crossing her extended arms in front of her, she opened her palms and let stronger blasts come out. In the nick of time, she flipped over the last one and watched as it zoomed by.  
  
In horror, she saw it turn around and come back. Extending her right hand, she let out a blast. But the beam exploded before impact, which blinded Pan slightly. With this new distraction, the computer wasted no time in attacking her with three new beams.  
  
Each hit the bull's eye.  
  
Pan held back a scream. Before she could react, another beam hit her dead in the stomach.  
  
Pain was all she knew.  
  
Hit after countless hit. She tried dodging, but to no avail. She felt like she was being tossed around.  
  
"Bardock, come take a look at this." A fellow scientist waved for him to come.  
  
Bardock's tail was already swinging around in agitation. "This isn't right. No person in their right mind would exceed seven minutes at such a level." Bardock whispered. He suddenly felt a hand grab his shoulder and turn him around.  
  
He was met with Uubu's firm eyes. "What is happening to my friend? Why is Panderu having a hard time?"  
  
Bardock looked at Uubu then at everyone else. Some fighters were still marveling at how a person could stand such pain. Everyone else had screamed they wanted out.  
  
"There seems to be something wrong with the system. You see, the simulation we gave each fighter was equal. On a scale of one to five, you have passed the third level." Bardock announced  
  
"And what level is Panderu on?" Goten asked.  
  
"One a scale of one to five, he's fighting off the eighth level."  
  
Uubu gasped. Pan! She was in trouble. He looked at her and saw her cringe in pain, throwing her head back and forth as if in a bad dream. "Get her out of there!" Uubu yelled.  
  
"Father. He's not doing so well." Goku said seriously.  
  
"I can see that. I'm surprised the boy hasn't fainted from fatigue. I have a way of helping him, but we cannot get him out until his time is up. If we do, he might not even have a mind." Bardock placed a set of headphones on. He whispered to Uubu. "You told me to get 'her' out of there. Better watch your mouth or this won't be the only way she'll suffer."  
  
Uubu's eyes widened. Pan. But how did the saiya-jin know?  
  
The beams came out of nowhere and each played their own little trick. Worse than that, they were being thrown at her at once.  
  
"I must seem weak to everyone. But I won't give up!" With newfound energy she kicked a strong beam. It flew to the side and exploded, but not without leaving her leg feeling horrible. She counted the beams that attacked her.  
  
"Seven? At the same time?" On her instincts, she bent backwards, feeling two miss her stomach by an inch. Bringing her upper torso up, she avoided one that almost hit her head. The other four headed for her in the shape of an 'x'. Bracing herself for impact, she hid her face in her arms and brought her legs towards her. A bright light engulfed her.  
  
I will not scream. I will not scream. Pan whimpered when she tried to move after being hit. Her body was numb in most places, but hurt like it's never hurt before in others.  
  
"Panderu." It was Bardock's voice. "We're trying to get you out. Don't worry."  
  
No! Pan's mind screamed. Her family.  
  
"I-I can ha-handle this. Don't worry."  
  
"Don't be foolish."  
  
"I will NOT be disqualified against my will!" Pan yelled.  
  
Bardock smirked. Was that what Panderu was worried about? If anything, this little stunt should award the kid with first place. "I'm surprised you're still talking. Now listen to me. Our system has malfunctioned. You have 3 minutes left." Bardock looked up to see Pan get hit about five more times.  
  
Pan's breathing was ragged. "I'm listening."  
  
She managed to dodge two but got hit with another two at the back.  
  
"These beams are aimed at certain parts of your body. I will tell you which body parts they are aimed at so you will know their destination. It's up to you to dodge them." The computer screened blinked at Bardock. Bardock covered the screen with his body. The body image the computer came up with was a girl's. Her identity would be revealed if anyone saw that.  
  
"Go back to your stations!" Bardock barked his orders to the scientists who were standing around him.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Panderu. There are about ten more sets of blasts. All will come from around you. Three are aimed at your head. Three are aimed at your chest, and four are aimed below you in case you duck."  
  
"How far below me?" Pan asked.  
  
"Two feet below your feet." Pan nodded and looked at the oncoming blasts. She saw an opening and dropped to where her feet were exactly when the beams passed by. Suspended there, her body was able to fit between the beams.  
  
"There must be a way to get him out." Uubu said opening his palm to let a blast out.  
  
Goten grabbed his arm. "No. You heard what my grandfather said. Panderu might be lost to us."  
  
Prince Trunks glared at the screen in front of him. Panderu was strong, resilient, and fast. Even Trunks himself didn't dare go to such heights as that. Yet here this small person was, not even by choice, and the earthling was outdoing him.  
  
"The last 10 seconds Pan. There will be ten blasts headed your way. They will be small and swift and just as painful if you let them hit you." Bardock warned.  
  
Pan saw the ten blasts coming at full speed.  
  
"Neck, head, one for each arm, one for each leg, four for the chest area." She heard Bardock tell her.  
  
3.  
  
Sweat poured down her brow. The idea of her family strengthened her beyond all needs.  
  
2.  
  
Anytime now.  
  
1.  
  
At the last second, Pan bent back, with the perfect arch, and twisted as her legs flipped over her. Everything missed!  
  
The whole room erupted into a cheer.  
  
The scientists quickly rushed to her side and pulled her out of the simulation machine. She waved them off and stood on her own.  
  
"Panderu?" Uubu ran up to her.  
  
She pushed him away and stood erect. "I don't need to be put in the hospital wing! I will NOT be sent back to earth! Did." She looked into Bardock's eyes, with her own full of fear.  
  
"Did I pass?"  
  
Bardock nodded. "You did more than just pass."  
  
With a smile, Pan fell forward into a grateful Uubu's arms.  
  
"Yup. He passed out." Goku smiled softly.  
  
"That was corny dad." Gohan groaned.  
  
"Uubu?" She smiled as her friend picked her up.  
  
"What's up Panderu?"  
  
"That was a long five minutes."  
  
~~  
  
Author's notes: WOHOO! Round two done. Now, time to make things complicated! What do I mean? Just wait and see! Did you get the whole idea of a simulation? It's like the real thing but not really? Well, tell me if I need an explanation. If not, I would like to hear your remarks on this chapter. You like or no like? 


	13. Chapter 13

Last One Standing  
  
By: Pan-chan13  
  
~~  
  
Disclaimers: What? 13th Chapter and I'm STILL writing disclaimers? I should hire someone to do this for me because I'm getting tired of it! (Sees lawyers) Just kidding!  
  
Author's notes: Hey there! That wasn't such a long wait now was it? Here are two chapters in a row just for you! Yes! I'm talking about you! Enjoy!  
  
~~  
  
"Panderu!" Uubu yelped, catching her in his arms as she lost all consciousness.  
  
"Is he okay?" Gohan asked, stepping forward to help Uubu get the boy up.  
  
Uubu cursed silently. How could he have let this happen to Pan? He let her down. She got hurt.  
  
"There was nothing you could do earthling. It was out of your reach." Bardock, as if reading his mind, said. But how?  
  
"Dad's right Uubu." Goku nodded, although he did feel sorry for his friend.  
  
"Did you see that?! That kid from earth withstood ten minutes in the highest level of the simulation!" Murmurs of surprises spread through the room.  
  
Prince Trunks still stood silently, trying to calculate how strong the boy actually was. A strong mind doesn't always come with a strong body. It takes not only training but talent and skill to achieve such strength. He HAD to find out how a fighter from earth could do this.  
  
"Let's get him to the regeneration room." Gohan suggested and began to pick up Pan, until Uubu grabbed his arm.  
  
"What is a regeneration room?" Uubu had this strong urge to pull Pan away from the saiya-jin. He failed to protect her once. It will not happen again.  
  
"Don't worry Uubu. It's not bad." Gohan laughed, seeing the seriousness in Uubu's eyes.  
  
"It's a healing tank basically." Goten smiled, placing his hand on Uubu's shoulder.  
  
Uubu relaxed a bit, though his heart beat fast for Pan and her secret identity.  
  
"Let's get rid of the top part of the clothes and get him down into a tank." Gohan instructed.  
  
Uubu's eyes widened. Oh NO they didn't just say what he thought they said. But Gohan reaching for Pan's top button of her red jacket affirmed his fears. "Um." Uubu stopped Gohan's hand yet again.  
  
Gohan looked up at Uubu. What was wrong with him, he wondered. "Don't worry. I'm not attracted to males." Gohan assured.  
  
Uubu gulped. But this was no male. Uubu, not knowing that this man was Pan's father, picked up his friend with both arms. "I think it would be best if he woke up before going to the regeneration tank. So he doesn't freak out you know?" He put on a forced grin.  
  
Please let them buy it. Please let them buy it. Please let them buy it.  
  
Gohan placed his hand on his chin. Uubu was definitely strange today. Maybe it was an effect of the simulation.  
  
"I am in agreement. Bring the contestant to his room." Bardock supported before Gohan answered.  
  
Uubu nodded gratefully and strode out of the door quickly, leaving the other saiya-jins to shrug at his behavior.  
  
~  
  
"Panderu is missing dinner. Are you sure we shouldn't just wake him up?" Goten had a worried look on his face. Being a saiya-jin, he knew it was torture to miss a meal. He couldn't think of anything worse than that. Except missing TWO WHOLE meals! With no in-between snacks! How could he live?  
  
"Missing a meal won't kill the guy Goten." Uubu said, giving a little sweat drop at the saiya-jin's shocked face. Then again, maybe Pan not coming down to dinner was a big thing.  
  
I knew I took a risk by revealing that I knew her secret. But the tournament's coming up and I will NOT allow her to enter and get hurt. Especially if these guys are competing.  
  
Uubu looked up at the men who ate at a rate of a hundred plates per minute.  
  
I've had a lot of time to think since the simulation. Marron saw Pan the other day, as she related to me, and said that two of Freeza's men were asking but Pan's whereabouts. What could Freeza want with Pan? Could Freeza be trusted? And where exactly was Pan's family? How was she supposed to find them here of all places? And there's still the question of that scientist. Was he a threat to Pan's cover? Whoa Uubu, one question at a time.  
  
"Um, excuse me Goku." Uubu asked shyly, getting the stuffed saiya-jin's attention.  
  
Goku gulped down the drink in front of him and sighed in a content way.  
  
"What do you do for a living?"  
  
Goku smiled. "We live in a self-sufficient town. I, how do you say, run the joint if you know what I mean."  
  
Uubu nodded. "You own the town and run the people."  
  
"It's more of watches the land and the well-being of the people. Our family doesn't look to take advantage of our resources in a negative way. We take what we can without abusing. We try to live simply." Gohan clarified.  
  
Uubu nodded again, understanding the terms of simple living. "So you're like town mayors."  
  
"We call them lords on Vegeta-sei." Goku informed him.  
  
Uubu moved on with his questioning. "I've been meaning to ask, if it's alright with you. Why does your relation with the royalty seem off?" Uubu had to choose his words carefully.  
  
Goten, at this point, stopped eating to glance at what his father would say.  
  
Goku and Gohan looked like they were thinking about some far off time or subject.  
  
Uubu patiently waited. He was searching for any piece of information that could help him. Bra said she knew Pan when she was little. And the royal family had close diplomatic ties with the Ice-jins from what he knew. Maybe the Ice-jins were sent by earth to look for Pan. Maybe the royal family themselves were on the lookout.  
  
Goku's shaky voice shook Uubu out of his thoughts. "It's a bit hard for me to tell you everything. But ever since the arrival of King Cold and the Ice- jins many years ago, our relationship with Vegeta and his family has faltered."  
  
Uubu took note how this certain saiya-jin didn't refer to their king as their king.  
  
"I knew Vegeta when he was a prince. I lived on earth without a single memory of how I got there. But when he came to earth I found out my true heritage. One of my best friends - Bulma - fell in love with him and they got married, coming here to rule Vegeta-sei. I was given land and people to rule over. My family grew up here on this planet."  
  
Goku then became grave as the memory became tragic.  
  
"But our peace was disturbed when Freeza came and tried to plunder our town, killing off the people and destroying what we had spent so long to build. Freeza wanted our land for his use. But we fought against them."  
  
"There's nothing wrong with fighting for your home!" Uubu exclaimed.  
  
Goku smiled softly and continued. "There is when it's against the throne. Vegeta had fully consented to our destruction. I lost my wife, my daughter, and my granddaughter almost at once."  
  
Uubu's eyes widened.  
  
"Now you see why there is tension." Gohan said.  
  
Goten drank his drink and nearly slammed it onto the table, not caring if the other men on the table looked his way. "And now you see why I want to beat the ego of that arrogant prince down to peanut size."  
  
"Thinking of food again are we? You just ate!" Goku laughed, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"Your wife?" Uubu repeated.  
  
"My mother and then my wife." Gohan said sadly.  
  
"And my niece." Goten clenched his fist into a hand.  
  
"They all died?" Uubu questioned.  
  
"My daughter, we sent off as a baby, not wanting her to see the horrors of fighting. The only female Son." Gohan took a gulp of his drink.  
  
"The Ice-jins are not to be trusted. I must make Vegeta realize that." Goku said in a determined voice.  
  
"In time father. Our truce has stopped the attacks on our town. But when we win the tournament, we will challenge the Ice-jins." Gohan closed his eyes. He wondered how his daughter was right now.  
  
~~  
  
Author's notes: Yeah, I wonder too. Go on to the next chapter to find out! Hope you're enjoying! 


	14. Chapter 14

Last One Standing  
  
By: Pan-chan13  
  
~~  
  
Disclaimers: I know they're around here somewhere!  
  
Author's notes: I hope some of your questions have been answered as of this chapter. Strength levels will be gauged later in the fights. For now, let's enjoy the fluff!  
  
~~  
  
Pan groaned. "I got a beating didn't I?" She rolled over, only to fall over the bed in a tangled mess. "To get up or not to get up? That is the question." She mumbled into her pillow, black hair falling to her sides. Wait a minute, black hair! My hat! Tell the world I'm invisible until I get my hat back on.  
  
That woke the sleeping beauty up, as one would see in her jumping off the floor and diving for her hat.  
  
"Where is it?" She asked amidst the blankets and pillows. Declaring war on the inanimate objects, she picked up the bed itself and spilled its contents on the floor. Pillows. Blankets. No hat.  
  
"Where?" She stopped mid-question when she saw her hat atop her drawer. It was placed upside down and a note was put into it. Calling a truce with the war torn bed, she walked slowly towards her hat and picked it up. She read it to herself.  
  
"Dear Panderu, I'll be waiting for you at our usual spot at dinner. Always, Uubu." Her hand trembled. He knew! How was she going to face him now?  
  
~  
  
"Tomorrow is the day of the tournament. All you fighters have proven your worth by coming far." Here, the king coughed something sounded like 'worthless weaklings' and cleared his throat.  
  
"Every tournament, we hold a festive fair on the grounds outside the palace in honor of the queen." If anyone had noticed, his eyes hardened at the mention of his mate.  
  
"Enjoy yourselves and good luck to the fighters!" He held his cup up for a toast. Everyone else raised their cups and cheered.  
  
"Fair? Like the ones on earth?" Uubu asked a bit amused.  
  
"Haven't been to one of those in years." Gohan stretched.  
  
"I'm not going." Goten said somewhat stubbornly, as if someone was forcing him to go.  
  
"Why?" Uubu asked.  
  
"I'm going to train for tomorrow. I'm going to be ready for Prince Trunks. I WON'T let my guard down."  
  
"GOTEN!"  
  
"AAH!" Goten jumped from his seat and fell back. Opening his eyes, he saw a pair of pigtails and blue eyes bending over. "Are you okay?" The female voice asked him.  
  
"Ma-Marron?" He got up and dusted himself off.  
  
"So much for letting his guard down." Gohan muttered.  
  
"I heard that!" Goten yelled.  
  
"Are you going to the fair tonight?" Marron asked sweetly, tilting her head to the side.  
  
"Um." Goten looked to his father for help, but Goku just shrugged.  
  
"Your answer is yes." Marron stepped closer to him.  
  
"It is?" Goten asked.  
  
"Yup. Because you're going to the fair with me." She placed a quick kiss on his cheek, and then walked away. "I'll meet you at the front gates."  
  
Goten groaned and placed his head on the table once she left.  
  
Gohan weighed something invisible in his two hands for Goten to see. "Training to beat Trunks. Going out with Marron. Training to beat Trunks. Going out with the love of your life and possibly spending the rest of your life with her as your mate. Seems hard Goten. Make a choice."  
  
"Stop this torture Gohan! I can't take it!" Goten covered his face in his arms.  
  
Goku decided to offer his fatherly support. "Come Goten. You've been training long and hard for this day and I'm sure it will pay off somehow. Besides, you have cause to win. Focus on that and let it be your source of strength."  
  
Goten looked up at Goku. "Strength enough to beat you?"  
  
"Maybe not that much strength." Goku replied, at which Goten hit his head on the table again.  
  
"Ah, making plans for tonight are we?" Another feminine voice asked behind them.  
  
"Princess Bra!" Uubu was surprised to see her away from her table.  
  
"Uubu, I'd be honored if you took me to the fair tonight." She gave a bow and waited for him to answer.  
  
"Whatever pleases her highness." Uubu blushed.  
  
Bra looked up and smiled. "Great! I'll be waiting with Marron." But before she left, she greeted the Sons meekly. "Good night to you Lord Goku, Gohan, and Goten."  
  
"You look just like your mother." Goku commented.  
  
Bra smiled sadly. "They always say that."  
  
~  
  
Prince Trunks popped another piece of meat into his mouth.  
  
"My prince. I can't be with you tonight at the fair. I will miss you dearly." Carat slid a hand on his thigh and hugged him around the waist.  
  
Trunks nearly choked on his meat and quickly drank his drink. "Tonight they will make you look like my sister." He remembered the need for her to replace her sister in the tournament. That was why they needed her presence. And he needed a mate as well, not wanting to have to go through the trouble of looking for someone perfect. She doesn't exist.  
  
But what if he could choose someone on his own? Could he believe in what his mother called love?  
  
"That's okay. The prince can come with me tonight." Another female saiya- jin stood before him, placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"Or with me." Another woman said behind Trunks, massaging him from the back.  
  
Trunks sighed. He had to get rid of all of them. They were all weak and immodest.  
  
"Get away from him! He's mine!" Carat hissed.  
  
"That's not for you to decide now is it my prince?" The girl massaging said, lowering her mouth to his ear.  
  
Prince Trunks kept his cold demeanor, drinking and eating as he pleased. All women, except his sister, were the same. They only wanted his looks and money.  
  
"I will go with none of you tonight. Leave me."  
  
Even at these words, the women walked away telling where to meet them.  
  
"I need air." Prince Trunks said, standing up and leaving Carat pouting at the table. Some of their scents were overdosed with perfumes of sorts. He couldn't stand their horrible smells, annoying voices, and unwanted touches.  
  
~  
  
"This garden is beautiful." Pan said, but her body was too busy noticing the pain she felt to register what she meant. Pain was all she knew as she tried to stretch out on the grass.  
  
Stupid simulation. Stupid tournament.  
  
The moon looked so nice and round, though only half was showing. It wasn't like earth's moon at all. It looked a little bluer, but just as beautiful and eerie at night.  
  
"I thought I'd find you here again." Someone said behind her, which made her jump.  
  
"Prince Trunks!" She said, her hands finding the top of her evening gown. Out of all the times he had to see her, it was in a dress, and not a very thick material at that.  
  
Prince Trunks smirked at the reaction he had caused in Pandora, who was still as beautiful as ever. This was a good compensation for being around annoying girls. Here's the only girl he thought of without getting disgusted. He half expected her to hug him and smile. What he got was different.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? Sneaking up on people like that! You'll give me a heart attack!" She shrieked.  
  
Trunks' winced at the sound of her voice. Damn sensitive hearing. "What is your problem woman?!" Whoa, did he just sound like his father there?  
  
"Obviously, princes who just happen to assume that it is fine to go about scaring people half out of their wits." Pandora hissed, hair falling into her lovely face.  
  
Trunks noted how cute she looked when she was raging. "Scare people? With this face?" Prince Trunks lifted her chin with his finger. How could she be so small and delicate?  
  
Pandora snorted and turned her face away, intending to leave him. But in a flash, Trunks was in front of her. She didn't even see him move? Was he that fast?  
  
"Why are we in a hurry?" He asked, blocking her way.  
  
"WE are not in a hurry. I am in a hurry. You are in my way." She tapped his chest with her finger and turned the other way.  
  
"Ah, so you've heard of the fair?"  
  
Pan's ears perked up and she stopped in her tracks. A fair? She loved fairs! She couldn't go to that many on earth because her grandfather feared for her safety.  
  
Prince Trunks saw her stop walking from him. So she enjoys fairs. Just like mom. Prince Trunks saw her turn around and understood why his father was so intent on starting fairs on Vegeta-sei in the first place. It must've made his mother look the way Pandora did now. Happy and beautiful. A light danced in her eyes and her face filled with color. What would it be like to see that face every waking moment? If he had a mate as beautiful as this girl, he'd spend all he could to please her. Why couldn't Pandora be his mate?  
  
Trunks shook his head. It was possible, but so much was holding him back. Carat, for one, wouldn't be pleased. His father, for seconds, wouldn't approve of someone other than Carat. And Trunks himself. Well, did he have a desire to make Pandora his mate? This is the second time he's seen her and she had him thinking of mating already. She was THAT desirable.  
  
"So this fair." Pandora said cautiously as Trunks stood silently in his thoughts. "Is it tonight?"  
  
"It is ongoing as we speak." Without another word, Trunks flew towards Pandora and flew above the compound.  
  
Pandora squeaked, being caught off guard, as he held her close. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gasped as he placed his arms around her waist.  
  
He stopped at a certain altitude and looked down into her dark eyes.  
  
She's beautiful. And so much more. I want to know all. What she likes, what she doesn't like. What makes her cry and what makes her laugh?  
  
Pan looked up to see deep blue eyes and saw a bunch of emotions run through them. What was he thinking this time?  
  
"Turn around." He breathed on her face.  
  
Pan, still keeping her hold on him, as she still pretended she was a weak Pandora, turned and gasped. Lights dotted their surroundings and the sounds, music, and smells of a fair reached her and elated her. People all dressed up walked around the booths and restaurants and there were rides! Pan was speechless. She wanted to be a part of that fair, to have fun and relax and enjoy life.  
  
"It's wonderful. I didn't think Vegeta-sei had a sight like this." She finally said.  
  
"I still need how you earthlings call it, a companion."  
  
Pan raised her brow.  
  
"An escort?" Prince Trunks tried again.  
  
"A body guard? Wait no." Prince Trunks corrected himself quickly.  
  
"A date." Pan finished for him.  
  
"Ah, yes. A date. So Pandora, first hand-maiden of Earth, will you be my date to the fair?" Pan had to keep in a laugh at his formality.  
  
"Um, yes Prince Trunks of Vegeta-sei who is holding me several hundred feet above the air while I am in a nightgown, I will be your date."  
  
At this, Prince Trunks smirked and lowered themselves down slowly. She actually felt good against his body, like they fit together.  
  
As they parted, Pan tried hard not to blush. "I must go get changed." Pan said quickly, hiding her face from his view with her hand. But Prince Trunks took it away and kissed it, which didn't help her blushing, and walked away.  
  
"Wait! Where do I meet you?" Pan called.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll find you." Prince Trunks assured, which gave Pan the shivers up and down her spine. It was the good type though.  
  
Wait. Backtrack. Prince Trunks, the cold and heartless prince of the saiya- jins, just asked her to go the fair?  
  
"I saw that." An elderly voice said behind her.  
  
Man, what is it with people and sneaking up on people like that?  
  
~~  
  
Author's notes: I feel like giving previews!  
  
Chapter 15:  
  
"Don't tell me big brother has no date to the fair." Bra made a small pout, walking arm in arm with a nicely dressed Uubu.  
  
Prince Trunks eyed the warrior from earth before turning to his sister. "Still waiting for her." He said simply.  
  
Bra's brows furrowed. But Carat was getting ready for tomorrow. Who was he going with? And did he say he was going?  
  
"You're actually going?!" Bra said, letting go of Uubu and holding Trunks' face in her hands.  
  
"Yes sister. Now let go of my face."  
  
Princess Bra blushed and let go. "You NEVER go out to the fair."  
  
Prince Trunks made no move to answer her why he had decided to go this year. He decided to go when he saw Pandora.  
  
Chapter 16:  
  
"Do you always go behind your fiancé's back with other women?" She asked, looking down.  
  
"Sometimes, when I am not satisfied with her." Prince Trunks answered truthfully.  
  
"That's mean! I wouldn't want someone like that."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"He might deceive me!" Pan answered, incredulous at his way of thinking. Was it just alright to discard some woman for a better one?  
  
"No one would ever try to deceive you Pandora." His words held truth.  
  
But Pan felt guilty. Here she was saying he was bad for lying and she didn't even tell him her real name.  
  
"Something bothers you. I can feel it." Prince Trunks said, tilting her head back.  
  
"Stop playing with me please." She said, forcing her tears down.  
  
"I should say the same thing to you." Prince Trunks laughed leaning towards her and planting a small kiss on her lips.  
  
WOAH WOAH WOAH! Stop right there! A little TOO Much. But there's no such thing as too many reviews! So let's see them! 


	15. Chapter 15

Last One Standing  
  
By: Pan-chan13  
  
~~  
  
Disclaimers: I know they're around here somewhere!  
  
Author's notes: I hope some of your questions have been answered as of this chapter. Strength levels will be gauged later in the fights. For now, let's enjoy the fluff!  
  
~~  
  
"Saw what?" Pan turned to see an elder saiya-jin woman. Her face still held youth in it, but her hair was graying. The coat around her told Pan that she was a scientist, like her Great-grandpa Bardock.  
  
"The prince has a liking for you." "Nonsense. He just needed someone to go with him to the fair." Pan's lips became straight.  
  
"And you have a liking for him."  
  
"He has a fiancé! I am not so low to go behind her back and take him! I have dignity!"  
  
The old woman laughed. "Young lady, I am not here to attack you. I merely saw the scene and thought it cute. I knew Prince Trunks since he was a child. His mother was a genius, always in the lab doing overnight inventions. I would like to see him happy. And I think you can make that happen."  
  
She was so sincere that Pan couldn't help but feel anything but animosity towards her. But Prince Trunks couldn't possibly have feelings for her, could he? She was here to find her family, not a husband, though it wasn't a bad idea.  
  
No! Bad thinking again!  
  
"What is your name child?"  
  
"Pandora." Pan bowed slightly.  
  
"My name is Cauliflora."  
  
"Glad to meet you. What makes you think that I can make the prince happy?"  
  
"It's in his eyes child. I will not lie to you and say that he is not experienced in handling women. He's had his share, to be true. But he never looked at any of them, even his current fiancé, the way he looked at you tonight."  
  
Pandora blushed. "But I only met him one other night. No one can fall in love in just two nights."  
  
"If time was short then he hasn't fallen yet, my child. He's still falling. Tonight may seal that." The woman was coming closer to her. "Prince Trunks may be royalty, but he is still human. He needs love like everyone else. He is too consumed with power and rivalry to notice that winning is not the only form of satisfaction. Submitting to something such as love is also a blessing."  
  
Pan thought about this. She was like that as well, too stubborn to see something anyone else's way. But would Trunks submit to her love? Moreover, would she submit to his?  
  
"Love?!" Pan suddenly exclaimed. "Love that egotistical, training addicted saiya-jin? Or him love some ugly, weak, tomboyish girl? Impossible!" Pan looked down. She had revealed one of her most touchy issues to a stranger.  
  
Cauliflora only chuckled and shook her head. "You lack confidence I see. Well, sometimes all we need is a push. Come. Do you not have a fair to prepare yourself for?"  
  
Pan looked confused. "How, may I ask, am I going to prepare?"  
  
"Why, with me of course. We'll choose a nice dress and fix your hair."  
  
Pan groaned. She detested all that stuff.  
  
Cauliflora laughed at Pan's fallen face. This one was interesting and she hoped Trunks would keep her. His past candidates for his mate were obnoxious little things, though most of them were beautiful beyond compare. But Cauliflora had once taken it upon herself to fulfill her promise to Queen Bulma, a dear friend, to make sure that her family would be happy. It was a wish given to all the faithful servants and scientists and fighters. And until now, Cauliflora had kept that promise close to her heart and carried it out in her own way. She didn't know what moved her, but it felt like someone was telling her to go out to the garden that night. And there the two were, floating in the moonlit sky, a true picture of the beginnings of love.  
  
"Bulma, I think you've chosen right."  
  
~  
  
"Marron? What troubles you?" Goten asked, giving Marron the beverage she wanted. Around them the sounds of a busy fair blared in their ears. He didn't like to see her so sad.  
  
"I'm afraid, Goten."  
  
"Afraid?"  
  
Marron felt the tears rising in her eyes. Why did Pan run away from her? Did she want to get killed? "I'm afraid for someone's safety. I know she can take care of herself, but Goten she's barely an adult. She's surrounded by people who can hurt her and everyday I can only think how I failed to bring her back, away from harm."  
  
Goten saw how Marron avoided saying her name and decided not to touch on it. "She'll be alright Marron. I'm sure. You just have to have faith." Was that the right thing to say?  
  
Marron looked up with glossy eyes. "I hope so Goten, for her sake and her family's." She gave him a hug and kissed him lightly in the lips.  
  
"Thank you." Pan, wherever you are, I have faith in you. Please stay safe. I cannot tell your family in the midst of their war. I pray peace comes soon so we can all be united, so I can finally be with your dense uncle. Please Pan.  
  
~  
  
Pan looked at the form of hairstyle Cauliflora imposed upon her wind-blown hair. It was simple and elegant at the same time, her top tied back and the rest falling down in gentle wavy curls. "Your hair is nice and smooth. Queen Bulma used to brush her hair everyday to get this feel." Cauliflora said, placing down the contraption that curled Pan's hair.  
  
"Thank you. No one's really complimented me on my looks before. I mean, I always looked like a boy."  
  
Cauliflora motioned for her to stand up. "Well, I don't know much about makeup and stuff so let's skip all that."  
  
At this, Pan sighed in relief.  
  
"But you will need to put on a dress."  
  
NOOO!  
  
Cauliflora pressed a button on the flat wall to reveal an opening door. Behind it was a multitude of colored dresses. "Even saiya-jin women need to dress up every now and then." Cauliflora remarked.  
  
Pan stepped forward and flipped through some of them. "I-I honestly don't know how to choose."  
  
Cauliflora looked at Pan with a thoughtful expression. "Trunks' favorite color has always been blue. So let's start with that. Not too short, but not too long. Flowing, not restraining. Long sleeved in case it gets cold. Ah!"  
  
Cauliflora all but dove into her closet and pushed herself to the way end. She took out a dress and held it before Pan.  
  
Pan was amazed at the softness of the fabric. At least she would be comfortable.  
  
"Here. Put this on while I get the shoes." Pan moved to the restroom and looked at herself in the mirror. "Here goes nothing." She said.  
  
Something broke outside and Pan winced hearing the loud thuds.  
  
"Nothing to worry about!" Cauliflora exclaimed, muttering a few curses and saying something that sounded like 'Here shoe. Come here shoe. Good shoe.'  
  
The dress hugged Pan's body. The bulge of her chest and hips gave her the curvy look. The long sleeves went past her wrist like the dresses she had at home. The top dipped not to low on her chest, making her hair contrast with the light color of her skin. The length brushed her knees and flowed out when she twirled.  
  
"I look like a girl!" She yelled, jumping out of the bathroom.  
  
"Perfect!" Cauliflora jumped at Pan to circle her. Trunks would be crazy not to take the girl as his mate soon. "Your mother must be very proud."  
  
Pan's smile dropped. Freeza poisoned her. "I hope she's watching me right now."  
  
Cauliflora lifted Pan's hand in hers. "I'm sure she is."  
  
~  
  
"Don't tell me big brother has no date to the fair." Bra made a small pout, walking arm in arm with a nicely dressed Uubu.  
  
Prince Trunks eyed the warrior from earth before turning to his sister. "Still waiting for her." He said simply.  
  
Bra's brows furrowed. But Carat was getting ready for tomorrow. Who was he going with? And did he say he was going? "You're actually going?!" Bra said, letting go of Uubu and holding Trunks' face in her hands.  
  
"Yes sister. Now let go of my face."  
  
Princess Bra blushed and let go. "You NEVER go out to the fair."  
  
Prince Trunks made no move to answer her why he had decided to go this year. He decided to go when he saw Pandora.  
  
"It was nice seeing you Prince Trunks." Uubu bowed, before taking Bra's arm and leading her out. Prince Trunks was quiet and distant. But his power felt incredible. No wonder Goten worked so hard to beat him.  
  
When they were gone, Prince Trunks walked back into the building.  
  
~  
  
"Now where did Prince Trunks say he was going to meet you?" Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Pan smiled sheepishly. "Right here?"  
  
~~  
  
Author's notes: Next chapter to come soon. 


	16. Chapter 16

Last One Standing  
  
By: Pan-chan13  
  
~~  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own anything with the initials of DB, DBZ, or DBGT.  
  
Author's notes: Hey there! I know it took a while for this update. Sorry about that. This chapter is slightly longer to make up for it. More is on the way though. Not many people have been reviewing, which I guess is fine with me. Most don't review till the end of the story anyway. At least, I don't. But encouragement along the way is great. Should I start up that "if I don't get up to this certain amount of reviews I won't update" type of deal? I don't know. Find out what number I'll want by the end of this chapter. Till then, enjoy!  
  
~~  
  
He looked stunning without his armor and cape. Not that he looked bad with them on, but this was better. He didn't look like he was about to fight the next person that approached him. He had a white, long sleeved shirt and black pants. Around his neck hung a necklace with the royal seal.  
  
His eyes traveled on the sight before him.  
  
She looked like an angel. Her innocent face, shapely body, and meek presence were more than enough for him to handle at once. Her neck adorned a locket. Her hair cascaded down and around her shoulders. She was simple yet radiant at the same time.  
  
"Are you just going to stare at me?" She smirked, breaking him from his trance.  
  
He put a smirk of his own. "Only when you stop staring at me."  
  
She blushed immediately.  
  
1 point for the prince. Zip for the girl. "Thank you for helping her prepare, Cauliflora." He looked at the old woman, who nodded.  
  
"Anything to please his highness." She went behind Pan and pushed her. "Have fun." She whispered.  
  
Pan fell forward into Trunks' arms, which had wrapped around her. She looked into his eyes as he did to her.  
  
"If we keep doing this, we'll miss the fair." Pan smiled, embarrassed at her situation. Just what was she doing again? Why did she agree to go through with this? She hadn't been on even one date! What if she messed this one up?  
  
"Shall we?" Prince Trunks motioned her to go first down the hall.  
  
Pan nodded and walked forward. He was still acting distant, unlike what she saw in the garden. In the garden he was more open, playful, and warm. Now, he seemed far away, unreachable, and superior. She remembered the feeling of his strong arms around her. What was going on? Why did she feel this way?  
  
Trunks glanced at the girl who walked before him. He wanted to touch her, hold her, and make her smile. The smell of the fair was the first thing he noticed. The lights nearly blinded him. And the sounds hurt his ears. NOW he knew why he didn't go to the fair. You could just experience it without having to deal with annoying people right from your own room. But Pandora was ecstatic! While he kept his calm, his 'date' ran ahead, peering into the booths and drooling at the food. She was definitely a sight. Trunks noticed how the passing men glanced at her, and he growled. She was HIS date.  
  
Pandora twirled around and grabbed his hand. "Come on! You have to see this!" She pulled him.  
  
Trunks felt warmth spreading through his body. When she let go, he lost the feeling. He looked at the booth she brought him too. It had an aquarium of some sort with small fish swimming in it.  
  
"Give it a try my prince?" The old man asked, handing Trunks a net.  
  
"What do I do?" Trunks asked.  
  
"You catch the fish of course." Pan rolled her eyes.  
  
"Is that it? I thought it required a hard task. I can win easily." Prince Trunks lowered his net into the water and tried to pull it up when a fish passed by. But the net broke! "Infidel!" Prince Trunks yelled.  
  
"That's the point! The nets are made so it breaks easily in water." Pan laughed, seeing Trunks' frustrated face.  
  
"Thank you sir." She said, pulling him away before he tried to eat all the fish for fun.  
  
"You're welcome. May I comment on how you two seem like a good couple? I've seen couples pass by every now and then but you two seem like you'll stay together forever."  
  
Both blushed fiercely, the thought causing them to stutter. Pan let go of Trunks' arm, but he caught her hand in a tight grip. They walked on hand in hand.  
  
"Let us go. You must be hungry. What type of food do you wish for?" He asked, interested in her choice of food.  
  
"I like anything really. As long as it's edible." Pan saw how a passing girl looked Trunks up and down and shook her head. She wasn't jealous! Was she?  
  
"What do you eat on earth?"  
  
"Whatever I want to eat."  
  
Trunks smiled slightly.  
  
"Why do you frown all the time?" Pan felt it was her turn to ask.  
  
"I just do." Trunks answered without feeling.  
  
"It takes more muscles to frown than smile you know."  
  
"I think my muscles can endure a simple thing like frowning."  
  
"You look better when you smile." And really sexy when you smirk, she added in her mind.  
  
Prince Trunks looked shock. "Did you just call me sexy?" He smirked for effect.  
  
"I did not!"  
  
"I heard your voice!"  
  
"I said no such thing! Stop fantasizing." She said, turning away from him.  
  
"You're interesting, do you know that?"  
  
"And you're a self-centered jerk!" She retorted.  
  
"At least I'm a sexy self-centered jerk." Their hands were still entangled in each other so he pulled her back to face him.  
  
"Is this the mystery girl I thought my brother conjured up from his imagination?" Bra's voice came.  
  
Pan gasped, seeing who her date was.  
  
"Why, it's Pandora, Panderu's twin sister." Uubu bowed slightly, a knowing glint in his eyes.  
  
"Pandora. This is my sister Princess Bra and her friend Uubu." Prince Trunks eyed Uubu carefully yet again.  
  
"Ni-Nice to meet you." Pandora shook their hands.  
  
"Your brother is quite the fighter." Uubu remarked.  
  
"Yes he is. A little on the small side, but strong nonetheless." Trunks added.  
  
Pan only nodded at their comments.  
  
"But if I may Pandora, I think he'd be much better as a girl than as a boy."  
  
Pandora looked up at him, speechless.  
  
"Is this dirty talking intended for him or his sister? If you wanted to threaten him, then why don't you do it in person?" Bra asked, not understanding the exchange of glances between Pandora and Uubu.  
  
"I will keep that in mind." Pan said, smiling slightly. He knew! And he didn't blow her cover! Uubu, you are such a good friend. I promise not to tell about the teddy bear you secretly keep in your bag!  
  
"Teddy bear?" Pan heard Trunks murmur. Okay, something was really wrong about that.  
  
"I'm interested to know the girl who has caught the prince's eye." Princess Bra let go of Uubu's arm and linked arms with Pan.  
  
"I'm afraid I'm not much to look at." Pan confessed, feeling plain against the beautiful girl who stood beside her.  
  
Prince Trunks looked as the two conversed. Pandora was even pleasant with his sister, which was usually rare for most girls in whom he showed interest in. It seemed that the more he spent time with Pandora, the more she appealed to him, the more she caught him in her web of charm.  
  
"Look! There's Goten!" Uubu announced and waved to the man who was taking the last bites of his food while his date rolled her eyes.  
  
Pan took once glance and stiffened. Marron! Oh no!  
  
At long last, Marron and Pan made eye contact, both still in tension. Marron felt Goten pull on her and began walking towards Uubu, Princess Bra, Prince Trunks, and Princess Pan.  
  
"What's Trunks doing here?" Goten growled, and was set on ignoring the prince right in his face.  
  
"Marron!" Uubu squeaked, sensing the tension between Pan and Marron immediately.  
  
Marron placed a smile on her face, which was very opposite of the look Goten was sporting, and greeted them. "Hello Uubu, Princess Bra, Prince Trunks." She turned to Pan.  
  
"Pandora." Pan said, bowing slightly.  
  
Marron raised a brow at this. "Pandora? What brings you to Vegeta-sei?" Yes, Pan, please care to explain why you're here. I have you where you can't run away.  
  
Both Trunks and Uubu tried to say something on her behalf, but were surprised to hear each other try to say something at the same time. Trunks was about to say that she was here to watch her brother while Uubu was about to say that she probably had no business other than to see the sights.  
  
Marron blinked, also surprised at the outburst, but turned her attention back on Pan.  
  
"Well?" Bra urged.  
  
"Family." Pan said simply.  
  
Marron's gaze hardened. "These times only know war. There is a battlefront not too far away from here." At Marron's words, both Goten and Trunks glared at each other. "It is too dangerous for you to be here."  
  
Uubu sighed. Thank goodness Marron didn't know Pan's male identity.  
  
Pan felt rage seething beneath her. Was that what she was to be forever? A child?  
  
Prince Trunks felt a surge of anger, but it was sudden, as if it transferred from someone else into him in an instant. "I can take care of myself, thank you very much." Pan said curtly, tearing her gaze away from her blonde friend.  
  
"I hope so Pandora. I hope so." Marron looked defeated. She couldn't do anything now could she? Pan was too stubborn for her own good.  
  
"She'll be fine." Uubu assured. Especially if I have something to say about it.  
  
"Your brother said that you and a good friend from the palace traveled here together. He said you were the maid of the princess herself." Goten finally noticed that this was THE Pandora that they had waited for before Marron's attack. She wasn't as bad looking at all. But he wasn't going to tell Marron that. He couldn't help but remember the speculations he, his brother, and his father shared when they discussed the people from earth. Panderu was like a direct connection to his niece. The idea that she herself was coming to Vegeta-sei had scared yet excited them all. Goten longed to hold the girl his brother had helped create. The last he had seen of her was so long ago, before all this chaos came about.  
  
Goten's intervention caught Pan off guard.  
  
"Brother?" Marron asked no one in particular.  
  
"I did?" Pan caught herself before she slipped. "I mean, I did. I am – I did travel here, but alone." Idiot Pan.  
  
Goten sighed somewhat in relief and somewhat in disappointment. He had been looking forward to-  
  
"We take our leave now, right my prince?" Pan's eyes suggested that they leave at that moment.  
  
Prince Trunks nodded, having been silent throughout the conversation. And the two left, hand in hand.  
  
Pan was glad to know Marron was giving her a chance to stay, even if for a while before she was revealed.  
  
~  
  
The night flew by for all the people in the fair. But it flew by especially quickly for a couple that now stood under a tree in a secluded spot by the dying fair. They had gotten to know each other during the night. One found out that the other was vibrant and loved those soft stuffed animals. The other learned that her partner liked dancing and showing off his strength. There was so much more to that as well. The night was getting late.  
  
Prince Trunks couldn't explain how the girl affected him. She had brought out a side that he never knew. He laughed, had fun, and felt warmth like he had never done in a long time. He tried to keep his cool, but she brought him out into a new light. He felt he was living a normal life for once, free from the expectations and deception he had lived with inside the castle walls.  
  
Pandora laughed as Trunks led her under a tree, where it was dimly lit by the lights of the fair. "I had a good time." She said, calming herself. She felt like a little girl.  
  
"As did I." He said, which relieved Pan. He looked distressed when she first laid eyes on him. But now he seemed lighter.  
  
"We spent so much money." She said in a worried voice.  
  
"It was worth it." Trunks assured, pulling her closer. She was perfect. She was even concerned about him spending too much money on her. Carat liked spending money on expensive material.  
  
"Do you always go behind your fiancé's back with other women?" She asked, looking down.  
  
"Sometimes, when I am not satisfied with her." Prince Trunks answered truthfully.  
  
"That's mean! I wouldn't want someone like that."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"He might deceive me!" Pan answered, incredulous at his way of thinking. Was it just alright to discard some woman for a better one?  
  
"No one would ever try to deceive you Pandora." His words held truth.  
  
But Pan felt guilty. Here she was saying he was bad for lying and she didn't even tell him her real name.  
  
"Something bothers you. I can feel it." Prince Trunks said, tilting her head back.  
  
"Prince Trunks, even now I see a road that I'm not sure I want to travel." Pan wasn't sure of herself. She felt attracted to him. But why? His masculine body? The possessive looks he gives her? The way he touches her and gives her butterflies in her stomach? Was it his intellect, of which she still believed she had more of? Was it his brotherliness towards his sister? His loyalty towards his planet? His perseverance in achieving his ultimate goals? Or was it everything?  
  
"Why does this road frighten you so?" Trunks didn't know what to think of at the moment. She was so alluring and full of life. He didn't care that he hardly knew the woman or that she was of lower rank.  
  
"I'm afraid I don't know the one I will travel down with. Is he what he seems to be? Or is he too good to be true?" Her voice held sincerity through and through.  
  
Trunks knew that she was afraid of his faithfulness. But who would be crazy enough to give someone like Pandora up? How could he make her understand that he was quickly falling for her? That he desired her to more than just the physical extent. "Pandora." He said above a whisper.  
  
Pan winced. That wasn't even her real name.  
  
He took both her hands in one of his large ones and brushed her cheek with his other. "I don't know what will happen from here. There is something about you that I can't ignore. It haunts me day and night."  
  
"Can I say nothing that will change your mind?" Pan asked. She had so many flaws. Would he be still interested had he known them?  
  
"Like what?" The prince asked, clearly amused.  
  
"I'm a tomboy."  
  
"That doesn't take away from your beauty."  
  
"I'm a bad cook."  
  
"Can't be any worse than my mom's cooking." Prince Trunks said a bit sadly.  
  
"I like sparring."  
  
"Great! A sparring partner!"  
  
"I'm bad at dates."  
  
"Tonight contradicts that statement."  
  
Pan stopped there, trying desperately to think of something to thwart him. But part of her was scolding her for trying to chase away this catch. "And what of you?" Pan asked.  
  
"What of me?"  
  
"Tell me about yourself."  
  
Prince Trunks took a breath. "Okay. You might not like how I'm so much better looking than you."  
  
Pan rolled her eyes. "You mean I might not like that big ego of yours?"  
  
Prince Trunks pulled her close. "I have never let anyone see this side of me after my mother died. I am a saiya-jin. I love fighting and have terrible table manners. I would rather laze about than work. I've had many meaningless relationships, but none as deep as this one."  
  
Pan snorted. "So what we have here is a deeply meaningless relationship."  
  
Trunks couldn't help but chuckle.  
  
"I lost my mother too. It was so long ago that I can hardly remember her face, her voice. Prince Trunks, if you still feel pained by her departure, I'm here you know?"  
  
Prince Trunks was stunned by her offer. She was offering him her shoulder to cry on. She was offering advice, comfort, and most of all a place in her heart. Was this all he needed over so many years? Were they being fulfilled with this one woman?  
  
Pan felt good knowing that she was getting to him. His very soul called out for her to reach out. "And this war." She continued. "No one should have grown up fighting for their lives everyday or trained constantly so that life itself is passed by. I wish to help you smile, laugh, and feel."  
  
Trunks couldn't take it anymore and crushed her to himself. He wanted her, body and soul.  
  
Pan felt him breath on her neck. His breathing was hot and fast, and she felt desire well up in her. "Stop playing with me please." She said, forcing her tears down as Trunks stood erect again to look at her deep eyes.  
  
"I should say the same thing to you." Prince Trunks laughed leaning towards her and planting a small kiss on her lips.  
  
Pan's eyes were wide. He just kissed her! Her heart beat fast and her lips stayed slightly apart.  
  
Prince Trunks mused on how she ate something with a strawberry flavor earlier. That was what she tasted like. Her scent had that of the fair.  
  
"Stop making it hard." Prince Trunks whispered.  
  
"Hard?" Pan asked.  
  
"Stop making it hard to resist you."  
  
His lips then captured hers in a passionate kiss.  
  
~~  
  
Author's notes: So I've been doing some thinking. If you REALLY have any suggestion or constructive criticism, then I'm more than willing to take them. It's adds to my review number anyway. But if you don't have anything to say, then just comment on how you like this story and REALLY want it to continue. I'm looking at 160 reviews till the next chapter, where the plot unravels. Is that realistic? Or am I just dreaming? I really want your opinion! How many chapters should I put up next? Hm... 


	17. Chapter 17

Last One Standing  
  
By: Pan-chan13

* * *

Disclaimers: These characters are not mine, but I have figurines of them!  
  
Author's notes: I just want to say thank you for all your support and encouragement to go on with the story. Giving up anime for lent was really hard and getting back into writing anime was even harder. I felt like I didn't have the skill or the time. But you all convinced me. And a thousand and one apologies for keeping you waiting. Here's a chapter. I'm rusty, I know. But please tell me if this story should go on. Oh! I'm also going to edit the previous chapters using this really cool quickedit. I was reading them and I found a lot of mistakes. Hehe. Anyway, read on and have fun.

* * *

King Vegeta tapped his fingers on the armrest impatiently and leaned his head upon his free hand. Several of his important advisors and diplomats, along with foreign leaders of the other planets were there to witness the proclamation of the beginning of the tournament. 

'Finally! I was waiting for some action.' Vegeta grunted and cleared his throat.

The Ice-jins were standing close to the throne, too close for his liking, and he was starting to get annoyed by their royal family's similar smirks. The saiya-jin soldiers, one of whom was Bardock, bowed low before him before one stepped up to report.

"My sire. These are the finalists for the Vegeta- sei Universal Tournament."

Vegeta listened intently for any familiar names, not being surprised when he heard Goten, Goku, and Gohan's name. Even his son and his daughter's name were read aloud. The others did not ring a bell. It was peculiar, though, how two were from earth. They never usually had any contestants who made it this far. They weren't known for their power. One was from Namek, Jade-sei, and oh! He knew this one. Ginyu was a leader for Freeza.

So, Goku was competing again was he? Well, maybe he should've joined as well to have one last fight with the moron. For a third class, his power level was almost compatible to that of himself.

Well, almost, Vegeta thought arrogantly. At least he's not like these weaklings who I saw at the beginning of the elimination rounds. They're a disgrace to the tournament!

"Do you, King Vegeta of Vegeta-sei accept these warriors and deem them worthy to compete in the tournament?" Bardock asked.

Vegeta rose, his cape falling behind him. With a roaring voice that echoed through the room, he proclaimed the tournament officially started. "Let the games commence."

Freeza announced in his own soft voice. "Yes, let the GAMES begin." He added his own evil chuckle afterwards.

* * *

Pan smothered herself in her pillow. The heat and color still weren't leaving her face. She was in love! This had to be it! But could it be? She didn't even know him! Her mind was yelling out all the reasons to go against her body and heart. But her ears were a part of her body, so her mind lost that battle. She just would not listen to reason. That night, she saw him smile, for the first time. It wasn't a sarcastic smile or an insincere smile. It was real, genuine. His eyes were flooded with emotions of all sorts. He was just as confused as her. 

"Why do I feel this way?" She had asked Trunks.

"I don't know." Was his reply.

She thought about this while absent-mindedly fingering her locket.

* * *

I don't know. 

Something had happened to him that night. Trunks felt as if he had found something that was long lost to him, something that he had wasted frustration over because it was valuable and he had thought it easy to find. But finally, he had found it. He had found her. She broke through the icy wall he had put up, and he was willing to help her break those walls. Before she would go back to earth, he would ask her to spend the rest of their lives together. If she didn't share the same feelings, then he could do nothing but be forever hers. He grinned in a cheesy way and his mouth felt weird as if was the first time he had ever used the expression. His dreams tonight would be of only one person.

* * *

"The fair was wonderful. Vegeta-sei has outdone itself once again." Marron said, trying to start a conversation with her beloved, who seemed to be staring off into his own world. They came upon his room and the door slid open to reveal Gohan, grinning like an idiot. 

"Lord Gohan." Marron bowed.

"Ah, Lady Marron. I hope Goten has been a good boy tonight."

Marron glanced at Goten. He wasn't even paying attention!

"Goten!" She shook his arm.

Goten snapped out of his daze. "Huh? What? Oh hey Gohan. I was just thinking about my technique. Do you think my punches leave any openings to attacks? Sometimes, I think they're too high."

Gohan felt like slapping his brother senseless. Had he been thinking of fighting all this time? No doubt, he was thinking about how to defeat Trunks.

Marron let go of his hand, pure shock and rage filling her poor heart. Ever since they had bumped into Pan and Trunks, he hadn't been himself. On earth, when he was away from everything, he was a sweet and absent-minded goof that she fell in love with. But now, he didn't even bother to think about her. Was it always this way?

"Marron? Are you okay?" Gohan asked, ignoring his brother's question.

"Goten Son! Sometimes I wonder if I ever mean anything to you. Who exactly are you fighting for anyway? The people you love or yourself? Think about Pan for goodness sakes!" With that, she stormed away.

Goten looked at his hand while Gohan and Goku, who had come out when he heard yelling, stood in silent stupor. His hand trembled.

"I will not lose you to this war."

* * *

"Marron?" Uubu was about to walk into his room when she passed, or more like stormed by. 

Marron stopped and turned to face him with a tear- streaked face.

Princess Bra caught sight of her friend and enveloped her in a swift hug. "What happened? Are you hurt?"

Marron sniffed into Bra's shoulder. "Oh Bra. Worse than that. I'm heartbroken."

Uubu felt for Marron and decided to offer her a drink or something to calm her down. He couldn't believe Goten was capable of hurting this girl like this. But then again, if Bra had ever broken his heart, then who knew how he'd end up. Wait, where did that thought come from?

"Lady Marron, Princess Bra, my room is always looking forward to your presence."

They glared at him simultaneously.

"In a good way of course!" He chuckled nervously, throwing his hands up in defense.

* * *

"King Vegeta." 

Vegeta stopped walking to turn around. He was met with the ugly face of Prince Cooler.

Vegeta's silence urged the Ice-jin to go on.

"My father has sent me to ask of you the report."

Vegeta snorted and turned away. "Lord Goku and I are currently on a truce to allow his and his family's participation in the tournament."

Cooler looked down to the side. So they hadn't secured the prospective harbor for their space ships. How else could their army settle upon the pathetic planet if their atmosphere was too thick and did damage to their ships? Lord Goku's area was the only place where the skies seemed pleasant.

"Why call a truce your highness? Wouldn't this make it easier to take over?"

Vegeta laughed. "Ha! You Ice- jins don't know the value of pride for a saiya-jin. Goku has challenged my family indirectly. He wishes to show that he is stronger and thus right in this whole affair. I will not turn down the chance to answer his challenge."

Cooler almost rolled his eyes. These monkeys were more of a mystery than they were a nuisance. His father should have just blown up the planet years ago. "So your soldiers have withdrawn from attacking Lord Goku's town."

"Yes. I am a man of my word and honor." King Vegeta wondered what went on in Cooler's mind, but for some reason he knew it wasn't good.

"Thank you King Vegeta. I take my leave and will report this to my father."

"You do that." King Vegeta walked away briskly.

* * *

"Is everything ready shape shifter?" King Cold asked the one bowed before him.

The creature, who was bald and yellow-skinned, answered in the affirmative. He had been out all night spying. Freeza and Cooler stood off to the side, their arms crossed, their tails swaying impatiently. It was one of the first times the alien had seen Freeza out of his hovering craft.

"The plan should go along well. I have tampered with the listings. Prince Trunks and Lord Goten will be the last fight of the fighting round. The fight against Prince Trunks and Lord Goten will be intense as we expect. Since Carat is done fighting, Princess Bra will want to see the fight of her brother."

"You have the poison then?" Freeza asked.

"Of course. Your instructions were followed to the minutest detail. I will need the help of some of your men to carry out a crucial part though." The one who was bowing lifted his head.

"Just tell us who is in your way and they will be taken care of." Cooler said.

"Not killed. We want Princess Pan to come to us willingly." King Cold added quickly.

"Yes sire. As you wish. Those who I feel are knowledgeable of the princess and her motives are her great grandfather Bardock, Lady Marron from earth who has followed her, the one who will fight her from Namek, and I believe her companion Uubu from earth."

"Namek?" King Cold asked.

"They have an excellent perception of things. He will know that she is a girl." The shape shifter informed.

"Okay. The bottommost cell in the dungeon will be open for your use." King Cold said. "We will unfurl our plans. This filthy planet will be no more." He added with malice in his voice.

* * *

Panderu gasped at the large stadium. In the center of a rounded building of seats was a huge ring. She stood in an entrance that looked up to the masses. People of all races moved around their seats to watch the fights of their lives. Some were already cheering and holding up banners for their fighters to see. The ring itself was surrounded by stiff saiya- jin soldiers, who were ready to act on any mishaps or give medical treatment. 

"Scared?" A voice asked from behind her.

"No!" She said defensively, turning to see a calm Uubu. Truth be told, she had never been in a tournament before. Didn't people get hurt in these things?

A cat-like alien stepped onto the stage with a microphone in hand. "PEOPLE OF VEGETA- SEI AND GUESTS FROM PLANETS NEAR AND FAR!"

You could tell who were the saiya-jins because they held their ears in pain. Damn sensitive hearing.

"Sorry about that. Anyway, welcome to the Universal Martial Arts Tournament! I am your host, Kitty!" The people clapped for her and she took a bow. "Thank you. Today, we've got an exciting match-up. These warriors have been training hard!"

As the introductory speech flowed from the spotlight hogging feline, Pan watched her father, uncle, and grandfather stretch in a corner. What was unusual was that they were all wearing an orange gi, instead of the normal saiya-jin armor.

They look so strong, all of the fighters. I have to come out of this alive somehow. Pan adjusted her red cap, pulling the front part over more to cover her face. All around her were large, built men and others of different races. Reaching down to touch her toes, she didn't see someone come over to her until she noticed two white boots standing before her.

Immediately, she stood up to face Prince Trunks, who looked her once over and nodded.

"I wish you luck." He stated, though somewhat coldly.

"And you as well." She stated shyly. She watched as he walked away, cape flowing behind his built figure. Without knowing it, she touched her fingers to her lips. Memories of that kiss flooded her. His touch, his passion, his gentleness.

"I see you've made a friend." Uubu nudged Pan with his elbow with a sly smile.

"So...how was your date?"

"It wasn't a date!" Pan crossed her arms.

"Was to."

"Was not."

"Was to."

"Was not!" Pan huffed and crossed her arms, turning away with a blush on her face.

Uubu smiled then looked over to Goten, who stood behind Goku in deep thought. He knew his thoughts had to be about Marron, who was also deeply troubled on the night of the fair. Goten's mind was too indulged in the upcoming battle with Trunks. It was like everything he had strived for was somehow related to that rivalry. But because his focus was on Trunks. Goten forgot to look at the people that really mattered. Not that princes didn't matter...but important people like Marron did. Oh boy Goten, you're going to have to make it up to her big time after this. !"

"ROOUUUUND 1!" The voice echoed loudly again, causing more than half the population at the stadium to cringe. "

Geez! Will that lady shut up?" Pan complained.

"Why don't you go ask her?" Goku came up to them with a smile on his face.

"I came to wish you all good luck."

* * *

Author's notes: I'll spell it out for you. R-E-V-I-E-W. Thanks! 


	18. Chapter 18

Last One Standing 

By: Pan-chan13

ssssssssssssssss

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. My imagination is no match for the wonderful animators of Dragonball Z and GT. I bow down to their greatness!

Author's notes: SO SORRY! Maybe you all have had to read the entire story again, haha. It has been practically a year since I've started this story and now I am finishing what I started. I guess I got lazy after Lent. And then school started and I was all…blah. Hopefully my writing hasn't gotten too rusty. This story WILL be finished. I can promise you that! Don't forget to leave reviews so I can improve on future chapters. Thanks for your continued attention! Enjoy! And can someone please tell me how to put breaks or lines or dividers on these things!

ssssssssssssssssss

"You better have a sufficient explanation for this Hercule." Bardock crossed his arms threateningly over his muscled chest.

Hercule, trying his best not to stutter, ended up laughing sheepishly. "Well you see…." He chuckled a little more, hoping the scary saiya-jin would catch onto the humor. Leave it to his daughter to marry someone from a family whose members have an insane amount of strength.

"It was a promise I had made to her a long time ago. She's old enough to digest the situation of her family." Hercule was convinced that Bardock could still harm him through the videophone.

"And so you enter her into a contest! Do you understand what could've happened to her!" Bardock roared.

Hercule cowered. "Yes sir! I mean, no sir. I mean…I believe in Pan and her abilities. I didn't expect her to move so far in the tournament. The quickest way for her to get to you was if she were in the same housing. That was my understanding."

In silence, Bardock contemplated on this for a while. The man actually made sense, but that was no reason Bardock couldn't have a little fun with Hercule's immense fear of him.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't blow your planet up."

Hercule nearly let out a yell and ducked for cover. "Pa-Pan wouldn't be too happy with you."

Bardock sent a glare through the screen that made Hercule cower again, even if it were truly impossible for Bardock to touch him now.

Hercule sighed as thoughts of his granddaughter ran through his mind. What was he thinking? Well, she did want to follow her heart and he let her do so, just as he let his own daughter do so. But…it was the cause of Videl's demise, following Gohan to Vegeta-sei. Could Pan be subjected to the same fate?

"She wanted to see you and your family. She wanted to show you how much she has grown. She wanted to look up to you all. And most of all, she wanted to hear of your approval and love for her."

Bardock nodded after a while. "Thank you."

And the conversation ended there.

sssssssssssssss

"Good luck to you too Goku, sir." Uubu bowed politely.

Against people like Goku, he was sure that he needed all the luck possible. Uubu looked at Pan, who nodded her head shyly, and wondered how he'd deal with her situation. Firstly, she had probably broken an amount of rules enough to wrap around Earth 5 times by lying about her identity. Secondly, her family had absolutely no idea who she was. Thirdly, she didn't seem to know much about her family either, except who they were. It must be a scary thought – rejection from the people you love. Uubu felt his heart reach out to the princess every time he thought about it.

"Good luck Goku." Pan smiled as best she could. She didn't know why, but her stomach had just started turning. Something was wrong and she felt it. She scoffed inwardly. If coming here and pretending to be a guy wasn't wrong, then she didn't know what was.

"Dad. The tournament is about to start. We should get ready to head out." Gohan called to his dad, crossing his bare arms in front of him and smiling shortly at the two earthlings.

Goku, just as youthful as his Gohan, glanced at his eldest son and nodded cheerfully. "You're right."

Suddenly, Goku's smile dropped.

Pan noticed the confused look that passed on Goku's face. What was he looking at? She turned around to discover her great grandfather standing close behind her. How did she not notice his presence? Pan did an about face to see him looking down at her.

His gaze wasn't piercing, but it wasn't soft either. It was like he was trying to get into her mind while looking at her like that. Boy, if they were a normal family on earth, this would be the look she got when she came home a tad bit too late from a party.

"Dad? What's up?" Goku broke her thoughts with his enthusiastic greeting.

"I need to speak to Panderu. Alone." With that he turned around and walked to a dark hallway.

As soon as his figure disappeared Pan looked at Uubu, who shrugged his shoulders. She bit her bottom lip nervously. Why was she feeling this way? Why did she feel like she really did break curfew? Something bad was going to happen according to the screaming voice in her head.

"Hurry Panderu. Grandad's waiting." Gohan urged, also puzzled as to why Bardock wanted to talk to someone from earth alone.

Pan nodded and followed Bardock's disappearing figure. The hallway itself led to the exit. Bardock made a sharp right turn into a room and Pan followed suit. The door slid close behind her and she found herself in a dimly lit room. Suddenly, two strong arms wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her towards the owner of those two arms.

Bardock closed his eyes as he hugged his great granddaughter. He had wanted to hold her the way he once did when she was a baby. She had grown so quickly. "My great granddaughter. Please do not think me odd because of my actions. I know the danger you have placed yourself in because of your desire to see us. And, as frustrated as I am, I'm…pleased as well. When you were a baby, I felt pride well up in me. You would grow up to be strong. I told myself that I would train you and help you reach your highest potential. But now I see…you didn't need me at all to do that. I regret my absence in your childhood. Please…forgive me."

Pan couldn't believe it.

These words…she had always wanted to hear something like this from her family. She had always imagined her mother sobbing onto her shoulder and her father hugging the both of them as these words of regret, sorrow, and hope had passed.

Finally, she had someone who knew her and was proud of her…she had family on this lonely planet.

Bardock felt Pan tremble in his arms and immediately became worried. Was she about to hit him for the sudden contact? Did she not approve of having a saiya-jin scientist for a great grandfather? He looked down at her and his mouth dropped open when he saw that she was crying.

"I still need training. And don't you dare go easy on me." She said, wiping her tears and smiling.

Bardock wiped his eye.

"Aw great grandpa, it's okay to cry."

Bardock frowned. "No, planetary dust. Vegeta-sei is full of it. Some of it found entrance to my eye Damn tiny particles."

Pan raised a brow… "Sure."

sssssssssssssssss

The tournament had gone as planned and the number of contestants steadily diminished.

Gohan leaned back onto the chair he sat on, doing his best to catch his breath. "They have a lot of difficult opponents this year."

Goku handed his son a drink, which Gohan greedily gulped down and splashed onto his face. "Yes, that Namek-jin wasn't easy to beat. Gosh! What a beam cannon! We should invite him over for dinner sometime."

Gohan looked at his dad with a brow raised. This expression quickly transformed into a soft smile.

_Father, you always try to make friends of people who seem like our enemies. You act as if we live in times of trust and peace. You weren't meant for war, but then again…you're just what war needs._

"Most of the weaker contestants were thrown out…literally" Goten's serious tone did not escape his older brother.

"We know which match you're waiting for." Gohan quickly appeared behind his brother with a mischievous smile, ready to splash some water on him.

Goten sensed this and swatted the bottle away.

"AND NOW, TRUNKS THE PRINCE OF SAIYA-JINS VERSUS 3RD CLASS SAIYA-JIN, SON GOTEN."

"I'm not waiting anymore. We'll see who's the last one standing." Goten smirked.

"You only have to hit him out of the ring to win Goten." Gohan reminded.

"No, that's not winning to me. I want him out cold on the ground. You think this is some game? You and dad are enjoying yourselves aren't you? Well, I'm here for more important reasons than to just have fun." Goten snarled and began to walk away, until his shoulder was grabbed rather harshly from behind.

Within instinct, Goten rudely brushed off the hand and turned around, only to see a shorter Panderu looking into the dirt under his shoes.

"Goten, sir. I understand that you and the prince aren't exactly sparring buddies. But, he's a person too. He has a family and feelings and dreams. He has a future."

Goten's fist clenched tightly as he made for Panderu's throat. His hand was intercepted by a darker arm.

"Listen to what he has to say." Uubu warned. He wasn't about to let Goten kill his own niece.

"You understand NOTHING about PAIN, WAR, FEAR, DEATH!" Goten yelled, breaking Uubu's grip.

Panderu stood firm, but his voice cracked somewhat. "And sadly you understand nothing about peace, forgiveness, love, and life."

Goten's eyes widened and he turned his back on Panderu. "How dare you…I don't ever want to see you again. Anyone who defends those tyrants is not a friend of mine."

Pan gasped.

What had she done?

She didn't come here and work hard for this. He didn't know who he was talking to, how much he meant to her, and yet…the words stung deep.

Turning around, she began to walk briskly towards an exit before her eyes betrayed her the feelings she wanted to hide.

"She beat you to it father." Gohan smiled.

Goku's brows furrowed as he watched his son step onto the stage. "She was right you know. Goten was walking into the ring with the intent to kill. Courtesy of his siaya-jin blood. But her words hopefully will get through to his human side."

ssssssssssssssss

Out of nowhere, the worker bringing drinks to all the contestants bumped into her.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry sir." A meek sounding alien with a deep voice apologized.

Pan looked at her newly soaked jacket and groaned.

_Great...laundry._

"It's okay. Really, no problem."

"If your match isn't immediate, I'd be glad to lend you a room while I clean it."

Pan shook her head, obviously frustrated. "I'm covered in sweat anyway. There's no need."

The alien kept on insisting. "I'll give you the best room. You can shower or bathe. It'll be relaxing and your mind will be clearer for the next match. We can't fight with troubled minds now."

"What?" _How could this guy be possibly hitting the spot?_

"If you don't let me do this, I'll feel horrible for the rest of the day." The alien bowed low.

Panderu looked down. "You're right. I could use a bath."

"Great! Just leave your clothes on the bed after you've changed out and I'll knock on the door when I've finished with them. I'll set up a video screen so you can watch the tournament in the bathroom. It will only take a minute, I promise!"

Pan finally gave in to his persistence and didn' t notice the conniving look the worker gave her.

"Wow. Spill some of that stuff on me." Uubu smiled, trying to lighten up the situation. He had tried to follow her after she confronted her uncle. The alien was right. Her matches would only end badly if she didn't have clear thoughts. Pan smiled softly before following the innocent looking worker.

sssssssssssssssss ( I REALLY need to learn how to do these dividers)

"Ah, this is nice." Pan said, dreamily lowering herself into the hot tub. On the overhead screen Trunks and Goten had barely begun to fight.

ssssssssssssssss

"So my prince, are you ready to become acquainted with the ground? Because you WON'T be getting up after I'm done with you."

Goten's grave look didn't phase the prince, however.

"Such threatening words Goten. If I recall correctly, you were the weaker one."

"Ha!" Goten smirked. "I came up with better trash talk this time."

"Yes, asking me if I'm ready to become acquainted with the ground was quite creative. I'm sure you spent all night making it up."

Goten's grave look disappeared for a split second… "How did you know?"

Trunks rolled his eyes.

"Oh? So you spy on me now in my own room? You try to take away our home, you constantly put our people to war, you make an alliance with people who killed my mom, my brother's wife, and now you're invading my privacy!"

"At least…I'm not a traitor." Trunks showed the smirk he inherited from his father.

"I'll KILL you!"

"We'll see who will be the last one standing."

Before another blink passed, both bodies blurred and lunged at each other.

"He's blinded by his rage…I must stay calm as well. I cannot let emotion come into this fight." Trunks thought to himself as he waited for Goten to make the first move.

Goten faded away from what looked like his intended punch and appeared behind the prince.

Trunks sensed this and blurred away as well, barely missing Goten's real punch. "He's gotten quick."

"You're mine!" Goten said, powering up quickly and opening his two palms.

Trunks noticed that Goten was powering up. The destructive chi he would let out were definitely not short ranged.

Trunks easily dodged the quick blasts, which Goten didn't even bother to stop after they had missed. The blasts continued on their way to the audience section and many people squealed. Two saiya-jins on duty flew and blocked the attack, one of them seriously injured.

"Trunks!" Bra said worriedly from her spot in the audience. "Please, both of you, come out alive."

Trunks powered up and flew into the air. Goten followed suit and tried to shoot the prince from under. The turbulent blasts seemed to threaten the prince. Trunks deflected the block, but lost his sight of Goten in the process.

"A decoy." Trunks growled. _No wonder it was easy to push aside._

He lost his breath as he felt a combined effort of both Goten's fists slam into his back. A lavender blur accelerated towards the ground. Trunks barely managed to plant his hands on the ground and flip away before Goten landed his elbow on his back again. Goten's attack cracked the floor, which was meant to be indestructible.

"Now." Trunks blurred and appeared in front of Goten, making sure they saw eye to eye in the physical sense.

Goten's eyes widened as Trunks' knee met his gut. Before Goten had time to recover, Trunks grabbed him by the shirt and flipped him over, sending him into the air and making him a target of several blasts. Goten avoided them and flew at Trunks.

Trunks took the defensive and blocked most of Goten's punches.

Goten raised his knee kick Trunks but Trunks blocked it and countered with a blast to Goten's face.

Goten crossed his arms in front of him to block, the force of Trunks' blast pushing him away.

"My turn." Trunks said, flying at him.

Goten stood firm and put his hands to his eyes. "Solar Flare!"

A bright light blinded the prince.Trunks lost his sight and become disoriented, which made it possible for Goten to make his attack.

Trunks felt around to see if he could sense Goten.

But it was too late.

Goten locked Trunks from behind, wrapping his arms around under Trunk's armpits.

Trunks struggled but Goten's grip was firm.

"I will not be defeated so easily." Trunks smirked. His powers spiked as he ascended to the level of super saiya-jin.

Goten gave a yell and underwent the same transformation, levitating himself and Trunks slowly into the air.

"What are you doing!" Trunks said, struggling against Goten.

"I've thought a lot about this. About your family's wretchedness, about my family's pride, about our losses, your gains, our pains, your victories. I thought about the people who have been hurt because of you and your stupid pride."

Trunks sensed Goten's power level rising exponentially. There was no other attack Goten could do if he was using his arms to hold him. What was he up to?

"You care nothing for peace, family, and life." Goten struggled to keep the prince captive, but his determination added to his strength. All of a sudden, Panderu entered his mind.

_"You know nothing of peace, love, forgiveness, and life."_

Goten faltered for a second but shook the thought out.

Was he the wrong one here?

No!

He had come this far!

He couldn't turn back now.

"No one will be left standing. Maybe your father will realize that after this."

"After what!" Trunks' eyes widened. Goten's power was still increasing.

"I'm doing this for my family and the people who don't deserve such a horrible future. I'm doing this for my lost sister in law, my lost mother, and my lost niece."

"Goten, you have lost your mind. What are you up to?"

"See you in the second dimension Prince Trunks."

_He's self destructing? He's going to kill me in the process! You've gone too far Son! _

Trunks frantically struggled.

_Goten!_

_Trunks!_

"I've found you princess." The sniper smirked as soon as he caught sight of a worried princess Bra.

sssssssssssssssss

Next time on Last One Standing:

"MUTINY!"

"I fell alseep!"

"The punishment…is death."

"Is that so? Or are you deceiving us all again? You seem to be getting good at that Princess Pan."

"I refuse to associate with murderers."

"EARTH! I COMMAND YOU TO LAUNCH A FULL ATTACK ON VEGETA-SEI OR ELSE THE PRINCESS DIES!"

ssssssssssssssss

Author's notes: Please leave reviews about what you liked and/or didn't like. Constructive criticism is very much appreciated as is lots and lots of praise. Hehe. Take care!


	19. Chapter 19

Last One Standing

By: Pan-chan13

oooooooooooooooo

Disclaimer: This world is not my own. (But it sure as peanut butter and jelly sandwiches is my plot!)

Author's notes: I'm glad that people are still reviewing. Thanks so much and thanks for pointing out a mistake in the last chapter. The part where Goku says that he hopes her words got to Goten. Yeah…they don't know that she's a girl yet so sorry for the confusion. Enjoy!

oooooooooooooooo

Her palms were sweaty from all the anxiety that filled her heart. What was going on? Why did she have the most gut wrenching feeling about this? Bra looked in horror at the bodies in mid air.

"Tru-!" Her cry was cut short but a sharp pain in her neck.

The force of the projectile caused her to step back, and blood dripped down her chest. She grasped her neck only to find a small dart with unfamiliar green liquid being secreted from it.

"I feel…fatigued…" She swayed, placing her hand on the shoulder of her escorting guard for support. She saw strands of blue hair in front of her and tried to wave them away.

_No wait, those are mine._

They blocked the view of the battle, which was slowly reaching its tragic ending.

_Trunks… All I wanted was…peace and to…_ She reached out her hand to her brother's figure in mid air. _…see you smile, happy again._

A void of darkness sucked the princess into its depths as she collapsed.

"PRINCESS!" Her guarding soldier yelled, catching the beauty in his arms. This was not good. His orders were to lay low and make sure no one recognized her. What in the dimensions was he supposed to do now! He immediately brought out a scouter from his pockets and informed their head guard.

"Nappa! Nappa! Come in." A rapid beating tore Nappa's attention from the current fight.

"What is it?"

The princess' escort did not come bearing good news, however.

"It's Princess Bra. She has been shot!"

"WHAT! How could you let something happen to the princess?" Nappa exclaimed, drawing even more attention to himself.

Vegeta glanced sideways, not pleased at the fact that his son didn't seem to be winning.

"It's a syringe of some sort. I think it's poison!" The guard started to panic.

Carat, overhearing, could not believe it. "MUTINY! THE PRINCESS HAS BEEN SHOT!" Carat shrieked. It didn't help that the sound amplifier used to announce the matches was still on and right next to her as if some author designed it to be so.

Nappa yelled into his scouter. "GET HER UP HERE NOW!"

The guard nodded and levitated, startling some spectators. He carried the girl up to where the court was.

This left much confusion. Wasn't the princess standing right next to Vegeta? You mean she wasn't fighting in the tournament? Was she lamenting the attack on another princess?

Vegeta didn't have time to think about covering up for the suspicion. No one knew that the saiya-jin princess couldn't fight. What mattered now was that she was hurt and that someone hurt her and that he was about to hurt someone.

Goten and Trunks' ears picked this up.

"BRA!" They both yelled at the same time.

The distraction was enough to have Trunks elbow Goten in the gut and fly towards where his family was gathered.

"Bra! Who did this?" Vegeta looked around with rage. "HE WILL PAY!" Vegeta roared.

Goten flew towards the scene but kept his distance. Panderu came into his thoughts again.

"_He has a family…."_ Goten was shocked to see Trunks' figure hugging his sister and shuddering. Was he crying? Indeed, those were tears.

"_and feelings…"_ The medics urged the prince to step away while they worked on her as best they could. Carat, his fiancé, hugged him as an alternative. Prince Trunks gratefully accepted her gesture and hugged her tightly.

"_and dreams." _Goten felt tears well up. Goten had a family. Images of his father and brother and grandfather popped up. Goten had feelings. He remembered the rage he felt as he turned super saiya-jin when his mother died. Goten had dreams.

_Marron…_

Sudden explosions occurred as someone shot chi blasts at various places in the stadium.

"We're under attack!" Goten yelped as he deflected one of the blasts. The entire crowd screamed and ran for cover.

Vegeta looked for the source of the blasts. "There! In the red!" At the snap of his finger, all the saiya-jins on duty and a certain angry prince pursued the sniper.

_He will pay for hurting Bra._ Vegeta's brows furrowed as he watched his daughter being carried away.

A medic approached him cautiously.

Vegeta didn't seem to be in a good mood.

"Your highness."

"Don't hide anything from me." Vegeta said softly.

"It's…the same poison the queen died from."

oooooooooooooooo

"Are you done yet!"

"Hey! I did your dirty work for you. Get those stupid saiya-jins off my back while I return the clothes."

"Hurry up Ginyu! Shape-shift back to your normal self and give back the clothes before she gets suspicious."

"Heh. She won't know what hit her. I bet she's in the bath right now… wet and oblivious…"

oooooooooooooooo

The soldiers came upon a small cowering alien and stopped. They had lost sight of the culprit on their scouters.

"He-He sh-shot at me." The alien whimpered.

"Where did he go?" Trunks asked in a low voice, his eyes glowing with hatred.

"That way." It pointed, bracing itself as the wind created by the rushing soldiers nearly carried him away.

oooooooooooooooo

Pan woke up when she heard yelling from the screen. "I fell asleep! How…what? Oh my gosh. What's going on? "

"MUTINY! THE PRINCESS HAS BEEN SHOT!" Carat's voice rang.

"Bra!" Pan cried.

She quickly jumped out and put on a towel. She couldn't believe she fell asleep. Did she miss her match? Was she disqualified?

She stopped just outside the bathroom.

Was this the end of her escapade? If so, then she was determined to finish her matches with dignity and finally present herself to her family. Grandpa Goku, Uncle Goten, Father…how she longed to say those words. She imagined herself being hugged by three men she loved dearly but had never spent more than an hour with at a time. But that would be at a different time. Bra could be in danger.

Pan picked up the clothes prepared for her.

"He did a horrible job!" She complained, seeing how it was wrinkled and thrown hastily onto the bed. But at least the garment was dry.

"A hole!" Pan's eyes grew wide as she put her entire hand through the hole in the sleeve.

"This is coming off of his yearly income!" She growled, putting on her hat. She looked at her gym bag.

_I remember opening it for the first time. That seemed so long ago. I miss Grandpa Hercule. I must tell him of all my adventures when I return._

"I don't know why…" She opened her bag and shuffled through it, producing the antidote to the poison that had taken her mother and grandmother away and the senzu beans as well.

"I have a strong feeling that I'll be needing these. Bra, don't worry. I'm coming to help."

The door slid open and she exited the room. This is chaos, Pan thought as she stepped out into the hallway. Guards and servants and contestants alike were running amuck. The fighters were all trying to pack their belongings so they could head out as soon as possible, deeming the royal residence to be unsafe. The maids and guards didn't know where to report, but there was a crazed lunatic going around shooting fatal poisons that you couldn't fight against.

"Hey, where can I find medical help?" Pan said, dropping into her male act once more. She had to find Bra and find out what was going on.

The maid stopped her jog and answered her. "It's not far from here. Go down this hallway and then go downstairs. Is it an emergency?"

Panderu nodded solemnly.

"Then go to the intensive care unit. They'll help you. I shall be going back to my duties sir." She nodded and walked away briskly.

oooooooooooooooo

"Sir, all we found was this." A guard said, bowing.

Vegeta roughly grabbed the red cloth and looked at it.

Prince Trunks recognized it from somewhere but wasn't too sure.

At that moment, a guard Frieza planted himself ran towards them.

"We saw him run into the fighters' quarters. He may be in a room hiding, but we were unable to pinpoint where."

Trunks stalked towards his father, clearly unimpressed. No one can just go missing.. "He won't have time for one more breath the second the I get to him."

Frieza's conniving guard stared at the cloth as if in deep thought. His nose was rather long, reminding the king of the elephants on earth.

This long-nosed guard smiled. Frieza's plan was working perfectly.

"You, with the nose." Vegeta barked.

"Yes, your majesty."

"Can you identify the scent? We have a strong sense of smell, but your kind are good at tracking are you not?"

The alien guard bowed low and smiled. "Anything to serve the king of the saiya-jins."

_Sucker_.

The alien took a whiff of it and immediately began his performance. "Why…I knew I could smell the stench from where I stand. This smells like…the contestants from earth."

Trunks flinched at the proclamation, but tried to keep his stoic look.

Vegeta growled. "Gather all the earthlings."

oooooooooooooooo

Pan walked against the tide of people. There were many injured during the attack as some of the blasts dealt by the sniper hit parts of the stadium.

"How am I going to find Bra?"

Listening to her instinct, Pan continued to fight her way through, ignoring the pushes and profanity she received because of her actions.

"Make way! Make way! We need a path!" Some medics were pushing a bed through the crowd. On it, a little child was fighting for its life.

"I SAID MOVE IT!" The head medic yelled, using his saiya-jin strength to part the sea.

Surely, the crowd made way and before it passed Pan, the bed had a new passenger – the princess of earth.

Pan dropped down and rolled onto the bottom portion of the bed they were pushing.

Various sorts and sizes of feet passed her by as she looked out from under the white covers.

She hoped the child was okay and silently thanked her for letting her ride her bed. The bed rolled to a stop and Pan looked out from under the sheet. What she saw next broke her heart.

oooooooooooooooo

"What? What's going on?" Uubu stuttered as he was being led off harshly.

"Hey! What's the deal?" Gohan protested.

"Orders. We have reason to believe that the earthlings are responsible for the attack on Princess Bra."

"How is she?" Uubu asked sincerely.

"Her condition is unknown sir." The guard answered.

"Don't play innocent! We know one of you hurt her!" Another guard accused.

Uubu's eyes widened. He'd like to know who. That person would feel so much pain.

Goku and Gohan looked at each other in confusion. One of the guards received an order through his scouter.

"Are you two the part of the third-class saiya-jin family Sons?"

"Yes." Goku replied.

"Your presence is requested as well."

oooooooooooooooo

Pan held back the tears as she saw the figure of her friend unconscious on the adjacent bed.

oooooooooooooooo

Vegeta cast a suspicious and venomous glare at everyone who stood before him. His only daughter and the only female Vegeta by blood had been hurt. Vegeta sat in his throne, everyone gathered before him. Blood was going to spill tonight. And it'll belong to one of these dirt bags

. King Cold stood beside the saiya-jin ruler and inhaled. Goten frowned. Kami, how he hated Cold's voice. It sounded so…

"GAY is the night we are here." King Cold smiled.

Trunks rolled his eyes. The only gay thing here Cold is…

"YOU have all been gathered here to stand trial." Nappa announced to the confused group.

"Why us!" The blonde earth contestant asked in disbelief.

Vegeta rose, but King Cold stopped him from using any effort. "Allow me." King Cold smiled and walked towards the earthling, towering above his form and casting a dark and sinister shadow on the poor creature, who at that moment felt like wetting himself.

"You want to know why WEAKLING? One or more of you decided to mess with the wrong kingdoms. Did you honestly think you could injure the princess and get away with it?"

The whole group sounded in unison with words of confusion and anger. Who got them in trouble? Whoever did it better come up with a confession soon.

oooooooooooooooo

Author's notes: Yes, slowly but surely the story is progressing. I'm really excited about finishing this story and I have the next chapter ready eddy for you all to enjoy! But before I do, I would like to get some feedback, a.k.a. reviews, to see if I could improve the quality. I'll be waiting!


	20. Chapter 20

Last One Standing

By: Pan-chan13

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Disclaimers: I officially have a negative amount in my bank account. It could be yours too if you'd like.

Author's notes: Ah, the story goes on. Thanks for all the reviews. They were really encouraging. Hopefully those who knew of this story long ago come back for a visit to join you all. Well, what else can I say? Enjoy!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Pan let the bed cover slip down once again as soon as she spotted feet coming towards her. Luckily, none of the medical staff wore scouters. If they did, she'd be needing to be on one of these beds in several minutes. She noted that there were only two people in the room

…and they were headed towards the exit.

They probably wouldn't be away for too long. Pan had to act quickly.

She retrieved the antidote from her jacket pocket and made sure there were no cracks in it whatsoever.

"How do I get this in her system?" Poison was most likely traveling through her blood, so…

Pan shivered.

She would have to use a needle.

Damn them all to the deepest darkest part of Vegeta-sei.

The doors shut close and Pan rolled out from under the bed. Standing, she caught sight of a set of tools near the bed she was just riding on.

"A syringe…" She quickly ran and popped open the vial of the antidote with her teeth, placing the needle of the syringe into the cure, Bra's only chance of survival.

_My hands are trembling._

Pan knew she had to be calm or else she wouldn't be much of any help. Besides, Bra still had to take her shopping and share the trials of being a princess and talk about her brother with her. Bra had so much unfinished business.

"What…Who…are you?" A weak voice coughed out.

Pan glanced from her full syringe to the young child who was on top of the bed she was hiding under.

The child looked badly hurt, probably from the attack that everyone was so worked up over. But then again, who could blame them? What sick person would do this to people? Poison the nicest girl and then injure a helpless child?

Pan smiled in a motherly way and bent over. "I'm going to help that sleeping princess over there. You see, some bad person gave her a bad thing. I have the medicine and I'm giving it to her now

"I got hurt." The little boy raised his arm to show to Pan. It had a third degree burn, but the emergency team cleaned, cooled, and bandaged it well thankfully.

"It'll get better." Pan tried to comfort him while gathering up the courage to poke Bra.

"I hope so. I wanted to join my school martial arts tournament."

"Oh did you?"

"Yes. And this time, my mom is going to watch."

"She never watched before?"

"She did…well kind of. She's blind."

"Oh…but she can see now?"

"From the second dimension!" The boy got excited.

"You're not sad?"

The boy inhaled and looked at the ceiling, bored of watching Pan.

"She died in the last really big battle against Frieza's army. She was fighting for our house because the Ice-jins wanted it but she told me that she was going to tell them that this was our home so they couldn't have it. My mom…never came back to tell me if they went away." Pan remembered vaguely how her Grandpa Goku was fighting for the land that King Cold wanted to take as his ship's harbor.

"I'm sorry." Pan tried her best to give a comforting smile. Her insides felt as mixed up as her feelings. This whole quest to see her family and reveal herself as a cross-dresser has been this stupid emotional roller coaster ride without any seatbelts or tracks to begin with.

Pan took Bra's arm and looked for a vein. She was sure any vein would do, as long as it got into her blood then…

"YOU THERE!"

Pan didn't even bother to look back. In one thrust, she gave Bra the antidote…and her life.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Attempting to murder the princess is so not cool."

"I mean, yeah, like you could get killed for that."

"Totally."

"Or worse, they could cut off a part of you and like all your clothes wouldn't fit anymore."

"Don't say that! If I were missing any part of my gorgeous body I would so die."

"Of fashion humiliation that's for sure. How are you going to fill that sleeve if they cut off your arm? Poor piece of cloth!"

"You could try tissue."

"Tissue?"

"That's what I use to fill out other parts."

Pan's head was pounding. Was it the blow she received when she submitted to the guards without a fight in fear of hurting the other patients? Was it the fact that she was dragged halfway across the darn compound? No…These voices…ugh…make them stop talking. This is torture! Torture I tell you!

The female guards were young and obviously brainless, which was why being posted at the medical ward wasn't a bad thing for them. If anything, anyone causing trouble would probably be in a wheelchair. What they didn't expect was to find a cute looking boy injecting some unknown substance into the princess. In front of a child too! What kind of example was he setting? They didn't want a society of crazy princess murderers who had a fetish for lethal injections!

"We'll take it from here." Two Ice-jins stopped the young saiya-jin warriors on duty.

The girls shrugged their shoulders and handed Pan over.

Pan tried to collect her thoughts. But the only thought in her mind was "Bra's safe…"

A form of happiness took her emotions and a tear slid down her cheek. I did it! Bra! We can finally go shopping! And you can choose out clothes for me and give me a makeover! And we can play matchmaker with Marron and Goten!

Pan smiled, her wits being about her once again…that is…until they knocked her out.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Pan could've sworn that the ground hit her…or was it that she hit the ground?

Why did she even let it hit her?

Maybe she could do a counter attack…but against the ground?

It had like some… eternal shield.

Nothing could hurt it.

She had to find another way to exact her revenge…while her hands where chained together?

Confusion set itself in.

"What a pathetic looking thing." Voices chuckled at the comment.

If you could imagine happiness and Pan like water and a toilet bowl, imagine water flushing out of the toilet bowl and refusing to refill it no matter how much the toilet wanted to be refilled.

The color left Pan as she stood up. Her greatgrandfather Bardock and Marron were behind ominous bars, hands restrained behind their backs. All eyes were on her and she felt herself shrink before the gazes.

"What's going on here?" Pan asked.

"That's what we'd like to know." Marron spat. She didn't like where any of this was going at all.

Pan felt something in her chest stir. But she wasn't getting that usual good feeling she got when she laid eyes on familiar faces.

Something was amiss.

And Pan had a bad feeling that she was about to find out. She looked more closely at her grandfather. Bruises, cuts, and burn marks covered his arms and face.

"What did they do to you!" Pan yelled out.

Bardock gave a smug smile. "Couldn't let them take me without a fight." He said weakly. He still had his pride.

A small muscular figure with orange skin and long white hair stepped out of the shadows. He knelt down next to Pan and breathed his monologue onto Pan with the worst breath ever.

"Here's the deal pretty boy. We've been ordered to follow you around for a while. We know who you are and so do the Ice-jin royalty."

Pan gasped for air and in surprise and looked frantically at Bardock and Marron. Why were they here then? What use could they possibly be?

"Then you should know that it's protocol to treat royalty with respect." Pan swallowed. She was sure, though, that no amount of firmness would be useful in this situation.

The group of soldiers laughed at the remark and Pan felt herself being pulled by the shirt. She was face to face with another ugly creature, with several eyes protruding from its face.

"Well then your highness. We propose a plan – a plan to rule over Vegeta-sei. Do you have any objections?" He pressed her face against the bars.

Pan closed her eyes and tried to remove their grip on her.

5…There were 5 guards.

She could handle this.

In one move Pan fell on her side and kicked the legs of the guard that was holding her head to the bars. He fell to the ground and not even a moment later he received Pan's heel to the gut.

The other four acted immediately as Pan jumped onto her feet and fell into a defensive position.

One of the guards towered over her and tried to grasp her with both of his large arms. Pan quickly jumped up and delivered a kick to the back of the head.

"Pan! Get out of here!" Marron cried out.

Not without you, Pan thought to herself. If she could take these guys down long enough, then they could all escape.

The guard stumbled but balanced himself quickly and turned to find out she wasn't there.

Suddenly, all their scouters beeped and their attention turned to a purple spotted guard.

Pan elbowed his back and then moved in front of him as he accelerated forward and kneed his gut.

He clutched his stomach and sent a blast at her, which she dodged gracefully. The blasts kept coming and Pan bounced around, evading the grasp of the large guard as he chased her. She ran towards the orange guard with long white hair and grabbed his flowing locks, putting it in front of her like a shield.

"NO!" The guard squealed.

The last blast cut off his hair.

He wailed.

"Oh put a lid on it Jeice!" Finally the small plump guard rolled over and raised his hands. He inhaled a breath of air and let out his energy.

Pan was caught and couldn't move.

Her fist was right next to the face of the leader.

"Good work." Captain Ginyu praised the small creature. He nodded and Pan's body floated towards the large guard again.

"Restrain her. And please avoid any damage to the face. We want them to recognize her."

The guard's hands encircled her chest and back, including her arms.

Pan squirmed and looked in horror as the other four guards approached her with wicked grins.

"THIS is for kicking me!" The small creature kicked her in the stomach.

Pan couldn't believe how strong it felt and her eyes widened.

"THIS is for hitting me!" The spotted guard kneed her twice.

The orange guard came up to her and slapped her. Pan's cheek stung.

That was it?

"THAT was for cutting my hair!" He said, obviously distressed.

"Come on. You could've done better than that." Ginyu rolled his eyes.

Pan noticed her hands were free. She gathered some energy into her palms and as soon as Jeice turned around to look at her, her energy hit him smack in the nose and smoke was the byproduct of the contact.

"MY FACE!" He yelped, holding his face in his hands. When he put his hands down, there was a small black mark on his nose. "I'm ruined!"

Pan growled inwardly. They were idiots but they were strong.

"Suck it in why don't you! It was just a tiny blast." The small creature berated the fellow guard.

The orange guard gritted his teeth and reached for something. Pan couldn't see what it was until she felt a pain in her abdomen area. She looked down. Blood fell from her body.

He had stabbed her.

"Now, here are your instructions…your highness." Pan's sight was locked onto Marron and Bardock.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The doors flung open, drawing everyone's eyes to the group of people coming in.

Every step Pan took with her right foot felt like someone was stabbing her repeatedly. The pace they were going at didn't help either. Once in a while, Ginyu would push her from behind to make her hurry up.

"We're sorry it took us a while to find this one. He was very resistant." Ginyu bowed and the other guards followed suit.

"Sires, this is the last earthling. We found him hovering over the princess with this."

They produced the empty syringe.

Pan glanced at her friends and family. Their eyes read betrayal and hurt and suspicion and hope at once.

"Princess Bra could have been dead had not the guards come in and stopped him." The soldiers holding her pushed her to face Vegeta, which Pan was sure she wasn't putting on her list of favorite hobbies.

Vegeta wasted no time in grabbing Pan by the throat.

The girl was shocked and squirmed in his grip, the wound in her side burning. If she wasn't going to die by blood loss she was definitely going to die of a neck that snapped in half.

"Vegeta! Put him down! You don't even know if he's guilty!" Gohan cried out. This was wrong. What kind of insane trial was this?

Pan's eyes widened. Why did her family have to be here for this? She looked and saw Trunks as well. She was being punished wrongly. She didn't deserve this.

"Opposer of Vegeta, what other proof do you need?" Cooler smoothly said.

Gohan growled. He had nearly forgotten that justice and fairness didn't exist in Ice-jin culture.

Goku's brows furrowed in seriousness. He didn't like this at all. They were pointing fingers too early and too soon. Where was his dad? He was best at reading people. Maybe he could see if Panderu was guilty or not. Personally, he hoped for the latter.

Uubu was deep in thought.

It didn't make sense how a princess would want to kill another princess. There is no sound motive. And Pan made it clear that she wanted to see her family.

But she did see her family.

So what kept her from telling the truth?

Uubu shook his head.

He couldn't doubt Pan, not after all they had been through. She was trying to buy time for her and her family even if it killed her to go through the entire tournament elimination rounds as well as the tournament. Pan wasn't a murderer.

She was a martyr.

Pan gasped for air. Finally Vegeta let her drop to the ground and looked down, stepping on Pan's chest and slamming her to the cold floor.

"You think that's bad. Wait till the true torture comes." His voice was amazingly cold. He lifted his foot and Pan rolled over, coughing into her hand.

She shivered when she found blood, but immediately wiped it onto her red sleeve. She couldn't let them see her like this. A large bruise was quickly forming its art on her neck in the shape of the king's hand.

Uubu fell to his knees. He had promised he would protect her, his princess. He couldn't protect Bra. And now he was helpless as Pan got hurt.

Why did fate hate him so?

Frieza liked this game of make the princess of earth suffer. It's time for her grand finale though. It was definitely a shame that his entertainment had to end.

"Panderu. Who are you really and why are you here?" Frieza bellowed, swishing his tail in an irritable way.

Pan showed an expression that read 'Bite me'.

Uubu scrambled for every ounce of logic in his mind. He saw her following the waiter. There was no absolute possible way of her physically being able to shoot Bra and attack a huge stadium and run away and shower at the same time.

"Silly earthling. Do you think you could get away with such an act?" Freeza couldn't help but chuckle more.

"He had nothing to do with it!" Uubu protested.

Cold made a mocking face.

Then, Uubu made a decision.

He was going to reveal the princess.

"You have no right to accuse the innocent." Goku agreed.

"Panderu…." Gohan whispered.

Uubu closed his eyes in preparation of his announcement. He was sure that if Pan's true identity came forth, then they would see that she had absolutely no intention of killing a fellow princess and good friend. Earth and Vegeta-sei were the best of allies if anything.

"Pan-!" Uubu's voice was cut off by Pan's voice.

"You're wrong." Pan looked up at and slowly scanned all of them with her eyes.

"I didn't think I could get away with it. I knew there was no escape. I chose death." Pan closed her eyes and lowered her head. She had to choose the right words, as untruthful as they were.

"The only thing that matters is the accomplishment of my mission."

She inwardly winced in advanced as an early reaction to the expected yelling and onslaught of words. What she got was silence.

"Panderu. What are you talking about?" Goten asked, clearly confused at what she had just said. Did they all just hear a confession of some sort?

"Get it through your head. I came here on a mission, and I nearly completed it." Pan wished she didn't have to pretend any longer.

"Maybe…this will help you understand." She reached for her cap, earning a gasp from Uubu.

The cap dropped to the ground and Pan put on a look that showed the only thing she had left…her pride.

Her hair was long and black and smooth. It covered her face and all of a sudden the rest of her body made sense. The small frame, the delicate hands, and the fair skin…Panderu was a girl!

The Ice-jins smiled at Pan's beautiful award winning act.

Trunks stepped forward, for once letting the feeling of surprise take over his facial features. This was… a beautiful and strong girl. She captivated his senses and now she has proven her strength as a warrior. This was her all along. She saved his life at the gravity room. She was at the punching machine. She survived the simulation. She went into the tournament. She kissed him! And he kissed her!

"Pandora?"

Pan looked up at him, knowing full well that her appearance wasn't what she wish it was.

"You mean Panderu's sister? Maid to the princess?" Goten asked.

"The very same." Gohan said in confusion. "But…why would she dress up as her brother?"

"Panderu and Pandora don't exist. My name is Son Pan, princess of Earth." Pan let out the air she held in.

oooooo

Marron sat dejectedly in the cellar across from Bardock. She studied his features closely and wondered how he could be so calm at a time like this. He hadn't said a single word since Pan was carried off. She looked to the side and sneered at the two guards left to watch over them. They were gossiping about the latest trend in saiya-jin armor and how it made them look fat…or something to that extent.

"You are Goten's woman." Bardock finally said, snapping Marron's attention back to him.

She looked surprised at first then sad. "Sometimes, I'm not so sure myself."

Bardock showed no change in expression. He was as easy to read as a rock. "Rivalry makes many act foolish. They fail to realize the importance of alliance and all that have value in life."

Marron suddenly found the floor interesting. Did Goten think she had value? If he were here, she would openly admit to him just how much she loved him. But now…she didn't think she would ever get the chance to even see his face. She had plans to marry him and raise a happy family. Her dreams were now crumbling in the darkness of these cellars.

Bardock noticed the human girl shivering in place. He knew humans submitted to emotions easily. But as he had seen in his son, this always made you a stronger person. He reached out an assuring hand and put it on her shoulder. "I would be honored to have a woman as strong as you in our family."

Marron offered a small smile. She looked at the two soldiers now bickering over which pose would be the best for the Ginyu team. "It's hard to believe they are fighters." She sighed.

Bardock looked at Marron thoughtfully, then his eyes widened as if he were staring into another world – the future to be exact.

He slumped forward and cursed under his breath.

"What's wrong?" Marron asked, hurriedly rushing to his side.

Bardock inhaled and exhaled. He hated how he only got bits and pieces of the future.

"It's Pan. She's in danger."

Marron rolled her eyes. "As if that weren't obvious at the present." Bardock's eyes went wide.

That actually made sense. He was suddenly filled with a renewed determined energy.

"You were trained on earth, right?" Bardock asked.

Marron nodded.

"By several of my father's friends. I trained together with the princess."

Bardock took this into consideration. There was a technique he saw being used in the tournament that he was sure would help.

"These bars can resist any attack. But if you can create some kind of diversion, I believe our escape will be a given." He said, looking at them.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Oh my gosh. It's the princess!" The other earthlings bowed. Uubu shook his head. He had no idea what to believe. Was she acting all this time? It couldn't be…her character was too genuine.

"Princess Pan from Earth. You are guilty of attempting to kill the Princess Bra." Frieza concluded the trial. All that would be left was the sentencing. It was clear, judging by Vegeta's expression, what the punishment would be.

NO!

Pan took her head in her hands.

When did everything start falling apart?

Why was everything going wrong?

"She wanted to see her family!" Uubu yelled out. "And she did, but never revealed a word." He had to defend her. Something wasn't right about what she was saying.

"Silence earthling or you shall suffer the consequences with her." Trunks snarled. This woman played with his feelings and killed his sister. No mercy would come upon her if he had anything to say about it.

Pan's heart was wrenched from chest.

_I should've said something._

In desperation she tried to make eye contact with her family.

Gohan looked down and Goten looked away.

Goku looked at her, still hopeful of the situation.

"It's okay Panny." That was a nickname he had used for her as a baby.

"Just tell these mean men that you didn't kill Bra and we'll be on our way. We'll have a family reunion!" He smiled, probably hoping that smiles had magic powers to save long lost granddaughters from impending doom.

Pan wanted so much to obey him. But lives were in her hands, four lives to be exact. But if she sacrificed one of them – hers – then the other three would live. Instead of a response, tears fell.

"The punishment…is death." Vegeta said, his words final.

All that could describe the throne room at the moment was 'uproar'.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Author's notes: You like? Reviews? Pwease? Thanks for reading!


	21. Chapter 21

**Last One Standing**

**By: Pan-chan13 **

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ/GT or its characters. I'm a poor college student. Either wait a few years and THEN sue me or don't sue me at all. (I'm just kidding about the whole suing thing.) 

Author's notes: WOW. It's literally been 2 years since I've last updated. I apologize to everyone who has waited. I honestly did not think I would continue this story. However I picked it up again this summer and it's almost done. Give yourselves a pat on the back because it was the continuing reviews I got even after these two years that I decided to pick it up again. Thus, please leave reviews to let me know if anything displeases or pleases you about the fic, particularly the writing style or any points in the plot. D Be warned that with the way I find myself writing, the plot will move a lot quicker towards the end. I don't intend for it to be rushed. But I'm so excited to see how the ending will play out! Aren't you? Enjoy!

* * *

Bardock nodded at Marron, who shook her head out of thinking again. Was she that spaced out? "I didn't even notice you were able to get out of your restraints." She looked behind her back at her hands, which were still tied together. 

"My grandsons always liked watching those Saturday morning cartoons. I firmly believed such shows were rubbish. But now I find it amusing how all bad guys underestimate the strength of their underdog foes."

Marron felt a smile creeping onto her face. It was a smile she welcomed, especially at a time like this. She turned and waited as Bardock crushed the metal restraints in his hand. The Ice-jin guards had no idea that Vegeta-sei kept specific saiya-jin resistant restraints. He couldn't wait till they found out that this wasn't it.

Marron rubbed her wrists thankfully.

"Hey ugly!"

"I think she's calling you." The guard said, tapping the other one.

"No way! She's calling you! You better go tend to her ugly." He snickered.

"I broke my restraints! Look!" Bardock said, holding both cuffs up.

"WHAT?!"

"SOLAR FLARE!" Marron brought her fingers near her eyes and the guards were blinded by the flash that was similar to one the sun generated.

Bardock used his will to concentrate. He had several seconds. He put his index and middle fingers together and pointed at the keys on the guard's belt. "Freedom!" He proclaimed. The keys shot towards him, but a gloved hand stopped them before they got into his reach.

"Nice try." The guard said smoothly, dangling the keys a few inches from Bardock's grasp. His confident smile soon lost some teeth.

The former king of Vegeta-sei stepped into the scene.

"My king!"

"Ex-king to you Bardock." The former king brushed off his white glove.

"Of course sire." Bardock bowed his head slightly.

The former king of Vegeta-sei cracked his knuckles and unlocked the gate. The guard behind him took this opportunity and rushed at him.

Marron jumped out and formed a triangle in her hand. With a yell an enormous force pushed the guard back into the wall. He was down, but he wasn't out.

The senior Vegeta looked in disgust at the ones from Cold's planet.

"Excuse me for asking, but where exactly have you been?" Bardock raised a brow.

"I'm a diplomat. I was in Namek doing some negotiations and came back today expecting to see a championship match at the tournament. And what do I get?" He huffed and crossed his arms. "Where did the old days go?"

"Into outer space as far as our sons are concerned." Bardock frowned.

"I did not agree with Vegeta's past choices. But I had no power over him except a father's suggestion." Vegeta's father shook his head and looked down. He was made aware that his grandson as well was continuing the violent rivalry. He and Bardock used to be two halves of one team. Where Bardock lacked in strength, he made up in intelligence. And he utilized that intelligence well when they fought together.

"Sons never tend to listen. That's why you have daughters."

"Who'll marry your future sons who won't listen to you anyway. Besides, daughters are just the same except they have ways of wrapping you around their fingers so they appear to be immaculate."

Bardock sighed at the cynical outlook. "There's no winning then I'm afraid."

"Can this…wait?" Marron piped up finally, falling into a defensive stance.

* * *

Uubu was yelling at the top of his lungs about her innocence and true intent. The noble family who ruled Vegeta-sei discarded it as nonsense. Uubu tried explaining Pan's long story in a matter of seconds to the family. But you can tell how successful he would be. The three Son males stood in shock. They had gone through so much to keep Pan from the war. And now, she made herself the center of it. The guards were yelling all sorts of death threats and suggestions of how to kill her. The Ice-jins quietly and evilly laughed to themselves. 

Trunks stalked towards Pan and glared at her. She looked pathetic at the moment and so it took a lot of willpower to not just gather her in his arms and…"You are nothing to me." He said, turning away and walking to the doors, which broke at his touch.

_That was cold, even for me._

Trunks tried to not let it bother him longer. After all, she was responsible for the near death of his sister.

Pan felt her heart crack. She wished he had blown her into oblivion instead. She realized, now that her time was nearing, that Trunks meant so much to her.

With a final blow, Pan was again knocked out and carried away. "We will provide a video showing of her death." The Ice-jins bowed and walked away, their goons dragging the princess' petite body on the ground behind them.

Goku looked on in utter shock as a long trail of fresh blood followed his granddaughter.

* * *

"AFTER THEM!" A multitude of yells rang through the hallway as the three former captives ran for their lives. Marron could feel the heat of the guns as their lasers nearly hit her feet. After a few seconds of running, the three of them stopped and met with the onslaught of Ice-jin guards. 

"Where are my guards?!" The senior Vegeta asked in irritation.

"I'm sure Cold has made sure they were occupied with something else." Bardock grunted, kicking one in front of him then extending his leg back to kick someone behind him.

"Well we won't get anywhere fast if we keep this up." Marron brought her hands up to her face again. "SOLAR FLARE!" The agonized guards held their faces as they were temporarily blinded.

"The throne room isn't too far. That's where my sons were called to a meeting with your son." Bardock noted.

"I'll buy you some time." Marron told them, already beginning to gather up energy. The technique that Tien had taught her a long time ago came to her naturally. She touched her fingers together from both hands to create a triangle. All her energy shot out towards the guards and they were blown backwards. The amazing thing was that the energy was carried down the hallway, knocking back even the guards around the corner. Bardock nodded and they all ran towards the room.

"I should remind Goten to never anger you."

* * *

"Father…what do you think? That could've been OUR Pan could it? I mean, she had the looks, but…" Gohan tried to be strong. It wasn't his fault. Why did he feel horrible? Maybe she wasn't his Pan. No…she was on earth reading a nice novel under a tree, the flowers blooming around her. 

"I don't know son. We can't hide from the fact that she always felt like a familiar presence." He looked sadly at Gohan.

"She was right there…Our Panny. She looked a lot like Videl and Chichi don't you think?" Goten smiled but with such sad eyes. Suddenly, his senses started to pick up outside disturbances. Distant sounds of explosions and blasts reached his ears. It was a wonder he hadn't honed in on them earlier.

"What in the dimensions is going on out there?" Vegeta asked, walking towards the door.

"Pan!" Marron barged into the room, throwing the king out of balance. The almighty king of the saiya-jins stumbled but caught himself, cursing the blonde for her stupidity.

Her clothes were partly singed and her hair was a mess. But to Goten, she was beautiful.

"Marron! What happened to you? Are you okay?" He caught her running figure in his arms and slowed her down. What was she in such a hurry for?

"Goten! Where is she?! I know she's here!"

Realization dawned upon the usually dense character. He answered her painfully. "She was taken away for several attempted assassinations on Bra."

"What?! Pan is not a murderer!" She stepped away from him and took in her surroundings.

The room fell silent with these words. "Do you not believe me?" She could not resist the tears. "I did not realize it at first. I thought she had come to prove her strength and I wanted to bring her back in order to save her from her foolishness. But I know now that King Hercule had sent her here to reunite her with the family that was lost to her. I know because I followed her of my own will. I know her intentions, and none of them include killing the princess."

Goten looked to his family to help with some sort of explanation. Marron wasn't exactly the most pleasant when she was in a rage. He had to deal with it regularly every month. "She confessed it."

At that moment, Bardock rushed in followed by former King Vegeta. "Please do not tell me that you have condemned an innocent to death."

"Father?" Vegeta and Goku questioned in unison. Vegeta growled at the fact that he thought of the same words as Goku. He should've come up with a more intelligent greeting like…Welcome O Carrier of the genes which were passed onto me…or something like that.

"Can someone explain to me why Vegeta-sei's top scientist and ambassador from earth were locked up in a cell and guarded with by members of the Ginyu's team?" The former king asked.

"I ordered no such thing." Vegeta said in defense. What in the worlds was going on here?

"They held us hostage in front of the princess and tortured her. She was forced to fake a confession." Bardock looked at all the shocked people in the room, people who held Pan so dearly in their hearts.

"Don't you see Vegeta? The Ice-jins tricked us. They have ALWAYS been tricking us. Now your daughter and my granddaughter are near their deaths because we've been turned to believe that we were each other's enemies." Goku said with his brows furrowed in pain.

Everyone looked up in surprise. Before anyone responded, an announcement was made.

"EARTH! I COMMAND YOU TO LAUNCH A FULL ATTACK ON VEGETA-SEI OR ELSE THE PRINCESS DIES!"

Somewhere in the compound, a prince was cursing fate for being so cruel as to let him fall for a murderer. That is, until he heard the loud words. A phrase clicked in his mind and tugged at his heart.

_She's innocent._

* * *

Hercule stared in horror at the video screens. On it, King Cold of the Cold Empire appeared. His scientists disrupted their broadcastings on their planet. His face could be seen everywhere, most likely even on Vegeta-sei. And the worst part of it was – he was ugly. 

He slouched in his throne and grabbed a fistful of hair. "He has Pan. And he wants us to attack Gohan's planet? Our planets have always been allies. How did this mess happen?" The major question that he wished someone had an answer to kept repeating in his mind. _What am I going to do now? _

"Sire. We await your orders." An attendant dropped to one knee in front of King Hercule.

With a stern voice, the king of Earth answered him. "Get our battle ships ready and set a course of Vegeta-sei."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Goku and his sons were about to make a run for it, until Vegeta's blast stopped them from going out the door. 

"You're jumping head first into something without a plan." He pressed a button on his scouter and barked orders into it. "I want all airborne vehicles to be grounded. I don't want any authorized flights leaving this planet. And if you see any Ice-jin restrain them and lock them up! Do you hear me?!"

He turned to the Sons. "Cold's ship will not leave the planet. But that doesn't mean they can't escape. My father and Bardock will secure the palace with the other guards. Establish order here once more. Make sure all the Ice-jins are disarmed and confined. The female will watch our medical wing. We can't afford losing soldiers to injury. Treat civilians as well. The rest of us will find and confront King Cold and his low life offspring. Split up to cover more ground. They shouldn't be hard to find. Their stench is overwhelming. Is that all understood?"

Goku scratched his head. "Wait, you lost me after something about establishing order."

Vegeta put his hand to his forehead.

"Never mind dad. Let's go." Gohan pulled on his arm and they split up.

Marron turned to go to the medical wing when she felt two arms wrap around her in a loving embrace. The person was behind her, lowering his head onto her shoulder and breathing onto her neck. "Marron…if anything should happen, know that you look cute with messy hair and burnt clothes."

"That's it?" She asked, raising a brow.

"And I'm a jerk."

"And?"

"And I'm sorry." He sighed.

"Is that all then?"

"Oh yeah! And I love you." He turned her around gave a chaste kiss on the lips.

In a flash Goten was gone to follow his brother and father. Marron couldn't help but sink to her knees for a few seconds to absorb everything from Pan's cross-dressing to Goten's profession of love.

In the background, an insanely loud alarm went off. It signaled a red alert for everyone in the compound. Its message was clear.

The war had begun.

* * *

Author's Notes: On to the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *


	22. Chapter 22

**The Last One Standing**

**By: Pan-chan13**

* * *

Author's notes: Not much to say, please read on! This chapter is a tad longer than the last. Please enjoy! And let me know what you think. Thank you so much for reading this fic! I was thinking about also finishing 'The Perfect Mate'. Hopefully later I will have the time to re-edit both stories entirely so mistakes can be taken out.

* * *

Sweat poured down her forehead and neck as she tossed and turned in her bed, causing the nearby child to worry about the girl. A word escaped Bra's mouth several times. Strands of blue hair stuck to the young princess' skin. In but a moment's time her tossing and turning erupted in a fit of seizures. Medical assistants scurried around her bed, holding the frail girl down and injecting calming chemicals into her. Her words were barely audible.Mother… 

_Mother… _

_"I don't know if you remember me Bra, but we have a connection. You carry my amazing good looks and genius brain." _

_A green garden was erected amidst the stones of the compound to please the beautiful queen. To pass the time she would care for it. The saiya-jins in the castle were amazed at the amount of time she put into it and some even began to take interest in botany. _

_It was a place of beauty and peace, something she had always hoped Vegeta-sei would achieve. _

_"Another healthy baby. I'm going to spoil you and raise you to be just like me…no matter how much Vegeta objects." She giggled and rubbed noses with the infant she carried. _

_A full grown Bra stood in front of the image painted before her. _

_"That's my mother…and that's me…" Bra said in surprise. "She really was beautiful." _

_Bulma began to cough. Her body trembled as the coughing fit continued. She nearly dropped the baby Bra, if it weren't for her reflexes. _

_"Mother? Mother! Someone please help her! Someone!" _

_"The queen! Call a medic quick!" A saiya-jin soldier ran towards the sickly queen. _

_Bra could see the calculating look in her mother's mind. She was thinking. She was trying to figure out how this was happening and why. _

_Bulma leaned down, still holding her child, who reached out and patted her mom's cheek with her soft small hand. Bra knelt next to her mother, trying her best not to accept the fact that her mother was dying in front of her. _

_"Why?! WHY?! I don't want to see this. DON'T DIE! What did I do to deserve this?! ANSWER ME!" Bra cried at her mother, who was still smiling in a serene way as her life slipped from her. _

"Bra…Bra…I don't know if you'll remember me but we have a connection. You will carry my amazing good looks and genius brain. Take care of your father and your brother"

Bra fell to her knees, falling atop her mother's dying figure. "Don't die…I need you."

"You've grown up beautifully." Bra looked at her mother, whom she swore could have been looking straight at her.

"Mother?" She sniffed, wiping her tears.

"I never meant to leave you." The fallen figure in front of her disappeared. The entire scenery around her passed from her vision. In its place, was an elegant Bulma, the queen of Vegeta-sei. Bra somehow found the strength to stand up.

Bulma opened her arms. "My child. My beautiful baby. I'm here. I know it hurts. Let's beat this together."

* * *

King Hercule sat in his chair, his palms shaking. His thoughts wandered back to the advisory meeting on warfare. They had never had to attack the saiya-jin planet. It was purely suicide! He had explained the situation. They would lose Pan, someone who was dear to all of them, if they didn't attack Vegeta-sei. The king of earth flashed back for a moment. 

_'Sacrifice the princess. She is but one person. You are talking about countless of men and women who will die because of your decision.'_

_'Not to mention – the saiya-jins are a powerful race.'_

_'But the Ice-jins… who knows where they will stop? They've taken our princess and they'll come after our planet.'_

_' If we give them what they want, it might give us time to set up a defense strong enough to avoid any attacks from them.'_

_'Either way, we can't win. Lives will be taken whichever path is chosen. The question is: Which path is the wiser one?'_

_King Hercule had stood up from his seat and pounded his fists on the desk. He breathed in and out for a moment. It felt like an eternal moment._

_'My friends, I don't believe we've exhausted all our options.' And as the advisors raised their brows in confusion, King Hercule showed them why he was king of earth._

"Sire, the captain on the ship shall arrive within range of Vegeta-sei in a short amount of time." The voice pushed him from his flashback thoughts.

"Good. Inform me when they are within firing range." A gun. A massive gun with unprecedented power was loaded upon the main ship, which was protected by surrounding fighter space fighters. Earth's council war had decided that they would bring it within firing distance from Vegeta-sei.

* * *

This wasn't good. Pan despondently gave into the numbness that overtook her body. Her body refused to feel the cold steel floor of the ship or the force of the hands that roughly pushed her into her cell. Stabbed, choked, kicked around, and disowned. "Never felt better." Pan said in a monotone voice. But she did it for the good of her great grandfather and her childhood companion didn't she? Surely one life was not worth two. And now, Trunks could find someone better, someone stronger. And her family, her family would at least know she died in honor. 

Pan closed her eyes, wanting to believe the logic she was producing from the only organ that seemed to be uninjured – her brain. But maybe even her brain had given up on her. She did not know. All she knew was emptiness, loneliness, despair. "At least I got to see them." She finally resolved. But somewhere in her, a nagging voice still tugged at her.

_You let the Ice-jins win. They killed your mother and grandmother and countless other people because of their ruthlessness. They tore apart your happiness. They caused rivalries amongst the saiyajins, your people. Who knows what they have in store for Earth? You're giving up you coward! You didn't choose for the better. You just chose the easy way out._

Pan winced at the harshness of her thoughts. That was a big 'ouch'."

Come on Pan. Open your eyes.

She dared to open them once and fresh blood stung them. She lifted her other eyelid and cursed. "When I did I get a wound on my head?" Let's do this. Survey your surroundings.

Heavy feet pattered against the floor as Ice-jins dashed about the ship. "Sire! They're not allowing us to takeoff!" She heard someone say from a far end.

A despicable accent answered, "It seems there was a flaw in our plan."

Pan tried to process this. A flaw? They weren't letting the Ice-jins leave, meaning either they left their purses in the throne room or…they were suspected of something. Pan couldn't help but smirk. Now you're in trouble. But…how was she supposed to get out? She tried stretching her body, only to let a wave of pain cascade through her body. She noticed her feet and hands were tied. She kept on rolling, hoping for the best. Maybe some random sharp object on the ground strong enough to cut metal would set her free or…

A round bean rolled on the ground in front of her and stopped. She blinked for a bit before setting on a grin that would've made her grandfather proud. All of a sudden, her vision became blurry. She knew she lost a lot of blood. Maybe this could grant her some strength. "I'm not a coward." She closed her eyes and chewed as she lost consciousness.

King Cold glared at the screen and then at his sons. "Imbeciles! I don't know how they came to this decision considering WE'RE the ones with the hostage, but something is telling me that the monkeys are not pleased with us."

He looked at the fallen princess and stepped up to her. He opened her cell and used his foot to roll her body over. "Aw, you have passed out. Now you won't be awake to witness the fun we will have with your pathetic races. At least your death will be painless." He picked up her body in his arms, as if wanting to be careful with her. He undid her arm and leg braces and turned to Freeza and Cooler.

"Listen well. We still have our ace. Split up and confuse the monkeys. The brat and I will continue on with the plan. Make the order to earth to attack Vegeta-sei. We were supposed to do it when we had taken off, but I have a feeling..."

"Sir, it seems Bardock and the ambassador from earth escaped from the cell." A soldier reported.

"Ah, that explains why they knew before they were supposed to." Cold whipped his tail behind him dangerously.

The two sons nodded at the change of plans, knowing well that as long as Pan was in their oh so loving hands, then all would be well for them. "Yes, I am a genius." Cold chuckled, the lifeless Pan in his arms.

* * *

"HAA!" Gohan ran through the smoke produced by the impact of his blast. "These Ice-jins don't know when to give up. I have to save my daughter! Please let me through!" Random throws of punches and kicks were sent towards the disgruntled father. He easily blocked them, never losing focus. 

"I won't lose her again. I won't let her die. I can't believe I accepted the poisonous words of the Ice-jins over the truth in my heart." Gohan's rage grew even more. "I should've protected her. I should've traded my life for hers. Something! Anything!" He knew deep down that the Ice-jins would pay for destroying his family, for trampling on their saiya-jin pride, for using Earth and Vegeta as pawns. A dark yellow circle slowly surrounded his figure.

The Ice-jins were scattered around the royal grounds. When the saiya-jins came to keep them in custody, there was much resistance to be told of and even more chaos ensued. Gohan saw in the eyes of the Ice-jins he fought against the dawning of realization. Their cover had been blown.

Gohan felt Goten's presence drawing near and turned to see his brother running towards him, leaping over the fallen bodies of the Ice-jins.

"Gohan! Where is she?!" Goten yelled out as he was within hearing range. Parts of Gohan and Goten's orange gi were torn from the fighting.

"I'm not sure. Her presence is really faint…It's…fading." Gohan tried to concentrate between attacks.

"Get on it Gohan! I'll cover you!" Goten took a stance in front of him. Sweat dripped down his brow has Gohan lowered his head. He pictured his daughter, her figure, her hair, her presence. He could feel her almost. She was a part of him and his wife manifested. Where was she?

_Papa! _

His eyes flew open.

"They're moving her. At a fast rate too." Gohan announced.

"You mean they're not in the docking bay?! Damn them!" Goten cursed. Hopefully his father would get to Pan first.

The saiya-jin soldiers behind them started to place cuffs on the Ice-jin soldiers. This area was clear. The two Son brothers rested for but a moment.

"Brother." Goten looked at Gohan seriously, then put on a playful smirk. "Remind me to thank Pan after this."

Gohan was breathing slightly heavily. "For which reason? Pretending to be a boy and making us concerned about her cross dressing habits, joining a risky tournament and worrying us to death, lying and making us believe it, or getting caught by the Ice-jins?"

"For giving me a reason to live other than food and shoving that arrogant prince's face up his rear end." Goten's gaze was on the floor.

Gohan nodded in understanding. Earlier Goten was close to self-destructing and taking Prince Trunks with him. Needless to say, his family wasn't too happy when they realized what was going on, but they could not interrupt the tournament. It was horrible to think this way, but thank goodness the princess' attempted assassination occurred. Her life was obviously more important than any rivalry Trunks and Goten could muster up so Goten ended up being distracted enough for Trunks to escape.

Gohan wondered often where his little brother had gone – the one that grinned like an idiot, acted like an idiot, and…well, was the lovable idiot most of the time. Where did his playfulness and lame jokes go? When did he pay more attention to Trunks than a beautiful potential mate like Marron? Granted, Trunks wasn't as bad looking. He was just not the right gender.

Seeing Goten's face break into a grin Gohan couldn't help but forget that they were in the middle of an all out war, "We almost lost you Goten. Welcome back."

* * *

Pan winced. They're looking for her. Her father was reaching out to her. 

_Papa!_

Cold felt the tensing of her body and chuckled as he headed for an exit from the compound. "You know. I never had a daughter. You lied even if it would cost you your life, which makes you either very foolish or very loyal. Hmm, I envy those monkeys. You would've suited the Ice-jins better."

"Are you tempted to bring her back to the planet father?" Freeza asked as he followed closely behind. He rolled around the thought in his head. If she were brainwashed and utilized correctly, she could be used to lead a destructive force. Vegeta and Earth would be forced to submit to their will.

Cooler frowned. "I hate these stupid monkeys." He let out a powerful blast that disintegrated the saiya-jin soldiers blocking their way. "We need to get off this planet before the Earthlings start attacking. How much longer do we have?"

Freeza wasn't fond of the way Cooler brought down the mood. "Given the new technology, it should take less than an hour's time." He smirked. "Plently of time. I don't see why we don't just blast through the roof."

"It'll give our position away idiot." Cooler scolded like the older brother he was. Not that he cared about Freeza. If he had the chance, he'd eliminate the competition for the throne. Unfortunately, Cooler didn't have to worry about that as long as his father was up and healthy.

"Would you two behave? I'm developing a migraine. And I do believe you're waking up our guest." King Cold asked his offspring kindly. But it was enough to shut the bickering siblings up.

Pan's eyes lazily opened, to see a confident king looking down on her. "Princess. I see you've awoken. And not to a dashing prince, but a glorious king!" Cold laughed aloud.

"You…your stench is unbearable. Could you not hold me so close to you?" Pan's nose scrunched up in disgust as she struggled to wipe the dried blood from her face. The senzu bean was helping her gain a lot of strength.

The area above King Cold's eye twitched dangerously. Even close to death, the damn she-monkey was insufferable.

Suddenly, she winced as she felt a sting in her side where she was stabbed.

"Careful. You're not quite done bleeding to death yet."

Pan gritted her teeth and closed her eyes, trying to not let the darkness take her.

"We're almost at the exit." Cold commented. "Is that it?" Freeza pointed at a large set of double doors. The other two glanced inside momentarily before confirming that it wasn't. However, Cooler slid to a stop, an evil smile on his face.

King Cold looked up at the sign, "Medical Ward? Hmm."

* * *

"Thank you Lady Marron." A nurse bowed before hurrying off with the wet towels. 

Marron sighed and sat tiredly in a chair. So many injured people were hurried into the room that it was starting to get hard to move around. Not only that, but the women and children who were stationed in the compound were also gathering, believing that this was the safest place to be. Marron leaned forward and thoughtfully placed her thumb between her teeth. "It's too dangerous to go into the hallways, but there has to be a way to lead all able people out."

"I…know…a way." A light voice turned Marron's attention to the bed next to her.

"Princess Bra!" Marron knelt next to the bed and bowed her head slightly.

Bra held out her hand and Marron captured it softly, moving closer next to the poisoned princess's side. "Marron…we've always been friends. Please stop with the formalities." Bra smiled, though it hurt slightly.

Marron nodded, tearing up. "We thought, you were going to…"

"I thought so too. But thanks to my mom's spirit I was able to endure it."

Marron was not quite sure what Bra had meant by her mom's spirit but continued on. "The poison was lethal. It was meant to take your life."

Bra's eyes narrowed as she sat up. "Ugh. My hair. It must be a mess." Bra then felt Marron's fingers in her hair. The gesture reminded her of her mother. But instead of crying, her resolve strengthened, and she felt renewed. She was a saiya-jin. Thus, her body was strong. More importantly, she was the daughter of Bulma. Her mind had willpower and brains beyond compare. Not to mention, she was beautiful. Poison was insignificant.

"Marron." Bra turned sharply to the blonde next to her.

Marron blinked at the determination in Bra's eyes. She had looked close to an inch of death not too long ago. What had caused the change?

"What's going on?" Bra inquired.

But before Marron could answer, a voice next to them piped up. "You're awake! You're awake!"

Bra smiled. "I am indeed."

"That's good! The lady was afraid to poke you with the needle. She said a bad man gave you something bad! She said she would give you medicine to feel better!" The boy rambled excitedly.

"Are you REALLY a princess?" He asked, from his own bed next to her. Bra smiled. "Princess Bra. Nice to meet you." "Wow!"

Marron's mind suddenly clicked. "This lady. What was her name?"

The boy thought for a moment. "She was a lady and that tall. Her hair was black and her eyes were dark. I think she was going to tell me her name, but some people came and knocked her out. That wasn't very nice." He said sadly.

"Marron. Are you thinking…"

"Pan…" Marron's eyes became wide.

"She gave me the antidote. Where else could it have come from? I studied the poison that took my mother. The antidote can only be found on earth." Bra's fists were clenched.

"I don't have have all the specifics, but Pan was blamed for your poisoning. Then later she was forced to confess that she was responsible for the attempted assassination. The Ice-jins have her now!" Marron wiped the back of her hand across her eyes, leaving a streak of wetness across her face from her tears.

Bra flipped her legs over the side of the bed and jumped down to the floor. Yes, the senzu bean extract was taking effect, though slowly.

"Bra! Should you be out?"

"Marron, I've been out long enough. You were saying earlier, that we needed to move people out of here to safety? My mother had tunnels constructed into the walls of the compound to an underground safe haven in case of emergencies. Not many people know about them."

After Bra had mentioned this, a scream was heard.

* * *

"Well if it isn't my lucky day." Vegeta announced as he eyed the Ginyu force, who was dutifully blocked the way of the hall. "You mean OUR lucky day." Someone appeared behind him. Vegeta didn't bother to turn around. "Kakkarot." 

Goku cracked his knuckles and stretched his legs. "They don't look so tough." He smiled and jumped around a bit as if to get the blood flowing.

"Pretty tough words for a puny guy. Sorry, you're not getting past us for we are…" The 5 members proceeded to strike a ridiculous pose against a rosy backdrop.

"THE GINYU FORCE!"

Vegeta and Goku did not hesitate to drop into serious stances. With a loud yell all the ginyu members reached and grabbed hold of their… leader?! They then proceeded to beat him repeatedly in the chest and legs.

Meanwhile, the saiya-jin rivals watched in wonder. "This is definitely new. What are they doing?" Goku asked curiously. Vegeta's brows furrowed together in frustration. He knew they were up to something amidst this madness.

In an instant, the short green one with multiple eyes took a deep breath and extended his arms towards the two warriors, one of whom wasn't able to escape the grasp of the time stopper. Vegeta's eyes widened when he found his companion was unable to move.

"Kakkarot you idiot!" Vegeta scolded, making a move to free him. But before he could do anything a flash of light blinded him for split second. The next thing Vegeta knew, Goku's fist was in his face.

"Wha-what's going on?!" The restrained purple colored leader named Ginyu started to squirm in his followers' holds.

"What's wrong Vegeta?" Goku, who was vigorously attacking his comrade, asked with an evil smirk. Vegeta could do nothing but dodge, unsure of what the situation was.

"The captain's specialty – switching bodies." The Ginyu members chuckled.

Goku panicked, dreading how Chichi would react if he came home with this ugly purple body. At the worst, he'd get no meals for weeks!

"Vegeta! That's not me! He somehow switched our bodies." Goku struggled.

Vegeta paused, dodging a punch thrown at him. "So you…" He pointed at Ginyu in Goku's body, "are the evil being bent on destroying my planet."

Ginyu backed away slowly. He did not like the way the king of the saiya-jins was cracking his knuckles and smiling maliciously at him. Ginyu moved to correct him. "I am an evil being bent on destroying your planet INSIDE your ALLY'S body, need I remind you."

"This is going to be fun." And thus Ginyu was pulverized.

"Hey! Why is he attacking his fellow soldier?" One of the Ginyu members asked in shock.

"And without a ounce of remorse either." Their gazes followed Goku's body as it was thrown to the opposite wall.

"Fools! Don't just stand there!" Forgetting their charge, the rest of the force jumped in on the fight. Vegeta's smirk only grew bigger.

"Say it Vegeta." Goku smirked mischievously, crossing his arms. Vegeta kneed the octopus-like alien in the gut and growled, "Say what? And that's King Vegeta to you peasant!"

"I was right about the Ice-jins, King Vegeta. Say it!"

"I refuse to stoop so low!" Vegeta said. The Ginyu force couldn't help but realize that Vegeta's hits were getting harder, despite the fact that their leader had Goku's body.

"I was right and you were wrong." Goku said in a sing song voice.

"Silence!"

"I was right and you were wrong." Goku repeated.

Enraged Vegeta manage to punch all the members of the Ginyu force at once, the sheer force of it hurtling them in random directions. Their bodies hit the walls and ceiling hard.

Goku in Ginyu's body marched up to Ginyu in Goku's body. "It took me a bit, but I think I know how to use your technique now."

Another blinding flash told Vegeta that Goku had gotten his body back.

Ginyu fell to his knees.

"You!" Ginyu cringed. His eyes then became wide as Goku flipped back onto his feet. Impossible! Goku had suffered all those hard hits from the monkey king! There was no way he could be up and running. It had to be a bluff of some sort! Yes, that's it.

"You're not injured yet. You can still fight." Goku said cheerily. "Geez Vegeta. You went soft on them."

Ginyu gave his wrists to the king. "Take me! There's no way in the hells I'm going through that again!"

Goku grinned and Vegeta smirked. Vegeta had to admit, Goku was as useful an ally as he was a difficult rival. "I did all the work this time Kakkarot. I'm not lifting a finger to help you next time your sorry rear needs saving."

Vegeta's scouter then beeped. "Report." Vegeta ordered.

"Sir! There's trouble at the medical ward! Freiza and Cold were spotted forcing their way in!"

* * *

"Lord Gohan, the Ice-jin royalty were seen at the medical ward." A saiya-jin soldier reported. 

Goten jumped up to attention. "Marron and Bra!"

* * *

Author's notes: Keep on swimming. Keep on swimming. Keep on reviewing! 


	23. Chapter 23

**

* * *

**

Last One Standing

By: Panchan-13

* * *

**Author's notes**: I won't lie. I'm a little nervous posting this after not updating in a while. Please be gentle. And, as usual, enjoy!

* * *

_Pan, I swear I'll come for you._

The Prince of Saiya-jins ran through an empty tunnel at a pace that would have only left an impression of a strong breeze to a normal human being. This tunnel was one of many which his late mother had secretly designed into the compound. More than being able to roam freely throughout the royal residence, she believed it could save lives if the time came.

"Mom, I know you wouldn't be able to forgive me if I didn't save this one."

His thoughts roamed to the Princess of Earth- her smile, her spunkiness, her strength. She looked so fragile on the outside, but she was a fighter on the inside. A fighter he wished to know more of.

_Prince Trunks? Is that you? Ouch your voice is so loud._

Her voice sounded so soft and tired, opposite of her spirited tones.

_Pan? You can hear me? I'm coming for you._

He hoped his anxiety was not leaking through their superficial bond.

Trunks remembered vaguely that at the fair he started hearing her thoughts and feeling her emotions. They were but snippets and very incoherent. But now that he had admitted to himself-admitted that he could have no one but her, that he could not bear to wake up without her in his arms, that he loved her- her thoughts, though few right now, and emotions flooded his being.

If Pan would have him, she would also receive his feelings and thoughts. A strong mental link was a strong sign in terms of relationships. But he would reflect on this later.

He could sense that she did not want to sound like she was in pain as she spoke mentally.

_Trunks, the Ice-jins are planning on splitting up. Two of them…_

_Pan! I don't care where those bastards are. Tell me where YOU are._

Trunks couldn't hide the waves of worry that came from his set of chaotic emotions, emotions he was usually quite adept at hiding.

A spark of anger.

_Don't mind me!_

Desperation filled both their minds. One was desperate to find the other while the other realized the situation at hand.

_They're at the medical ward! _

Then nothing.

_PAN!_

"Prince Trunks, sorry to doubt you. But do you know where you're going?." Uubu asked behind the prince, who had been quiet for quite some time now. The dark colored earthling didn't need sensitive hearing to know that a battle was raging on the other side of the walls. Numerous spikes of chi were nearly overwhelming. Just how many soldiers did the Ice-jins have on this planet?

"I'm following reports I receive on the scouter. These tunnels were built in confidentiality. We will run into no one." Trunks explained, making a turn in the dimly lit hall. His cape fluttered behind him. He cursed at it and let it fall to the ground.

Uubu realized what this meant. "That's brilliant! Fighting would only slow down our search for Pan and the Ice-jin royalty. Uubu jumped over the cape, seeing Trunks run faster.

"You catch on fast for a human."

Uubu couldn't see Trunks' face, but somehow he knew Trunks was smirking at him. He was so calm, even in situations like this. How many battles has he faced? No doubt he must've been a formidable rival for Goten.

"We need to hurry. Freeza and Cooler are being cowards." The Prince growled.

"And that's bad because…?" Uubu raised a brow.

"They're attacking the medical ward."

At this Uubu's eyes went wide and his feet left the ground.

Prince Trunks followed suit and both men literally flew through the halls hoping against hope that it wasn't too late.

* * *

Marron rushed to the front of the medical ward. "It's Prince Freeza and Prince Cooler!" She gasped.

The aforementioned princes stood there ominously in front of the doors, the only entrance and exit, surveying the situation. Marron cursed. Their very presence was intimidating.

All of the injured saiya-jin guards and the guards that were assigned to Bra stood up and took stances, their tails flickering behind them in a battle stance. Marron admired the group for their bravery, but if her hunch was right, then these two Ice-jin princes were not ones to be trifled with.

"Freeza and Cooler! What is the meaning of this?" One of the saiya-jin men asked.

Marron was glad Bardock and the former King Vegeta had briefly explained to them that the Ice-jins were not to be trusted. Although personally, she felt that pure instinct could've kept her from trusting such revolting characters.

"Oh? We just wanted to visit the sick, particularly the princess." Freeza took a step forward, at which every able soldier in the room responded by tensing. Seemingly amused by this, he started to let out waves of his power. Some of the nurses fell to their knees.

Marron felt her knees buckle. What power he had!

"Over our dead bodies!" The same soldier yelled.

Freeza tsk-ed. "Now, now. Do you really want to _fight?_ You're injured and so are most of the people in the room. Think of the children." He drawled in a mocking tone. He then smirked and raised two fingers. At his tip a small but potent energy ball formed. "However, if you want to _die_, then I'd be happy to help you monkeys."

Cooler's firm hand placed itself on his brother's shoulder. "No. We need to wait till father escapes. It'll be at least another 5 minutes. Remember the plan."

Freeza's eye twitched as Cooler's cool and firm voice. "Yes! I remember! And then we blow this planet up because the stupid monkeys need their atmosphere to breathe!" He sounded exasperated, but smiled.

Everyone's faces had gone pale. This was their plan! Of course Ice-jins didn't need to breathe air. But if the planet got destroyed, everyone would die painful deaths in space!

"Some come out princess and beg for mercy for your endangered race!" Freeza laughed maniacally. The saiya-jins in the room looked to each other with serious gazes.

"How horrible." Marron brought a hand to her mouth. She nearly gasped out loud when she felt someone tap her on the back. She turned her head ever so slowly to look at a girl with determined eyes. Marron wanted to say many things to berate the teen but did he best to convey it with her eyes.

_Bra! You idiot! They'll find you!_

Bra didn't seem phased and instead gave a wink that most guys wished were directed at them.

Marron understood. The blue haired beauty had concocted a plan.

The princess then lifted a forefinger and the most shrill scream filled the room. The child who laid next to Princess Bra's bed was crying in the most excruciating manner.

Freeza and Cooler both frowned simultaneously. "Someone silence that child." Cooler demanded.

Freeza laughed, "How do you expect to bear heirs if you can't handle an infant's cry?"

Cooler huffed and looked away as Freeza continued his teasings.

Bra took this distraction as her chance and whispered so that Marron could hear over the child's crying. "Now listen to me. Do not question me or I will be insulted. I'll distract them for just a moment. Everyone will evacuate themselves and everyone else to the back where I've opened the trap door to the secret tunnel."

Marron's eyes widened. "Bra! You can't do that!" For a genius, Marron wasn't sure such a simple plan was going to work. Also, it didn't ensure that Bra lived to see the moments after the plan was executed.

Bra's eyes hardened as did her resolve. "I am the princess. I have duties to protect my people as much as they have a duty to protect me. These are my orders."

Marron smirked. "Fine, but I'm staying with you. I can't let you hog all the glory."

Bra tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled at her friend. "I wouldn't dream of it."

The blonde earthling frowned. "This is all good, but how do we let everyone else know the plan?"

Bra couldn't help but chuckle lightly. She pointed to her ears. "Already taken care of. You forget we saiya-jins have a wonderful sense of hearing."

Marron glanced at the surrounding saiya-jins, most of whom had begun to smirk. They had heard their entire whispered conversation!

Bra suddenly stalked to the front, her loyal subjects parting to make way. The crying had ceased at this point. She crossed her arms and parted her legs in a defiant stance. "You scum sure have got some nerve showing your faces here."

Cooler and Freeza looked slightly surprised at the fact that the princess had approached them.

Cooler bowed. "I am glad to see you well princess."

"Che!" Bra spat. "Although I'm sure you would be even happier to see me dead."

"Well you can't always get what you want." Cooler replied smoothly, looking up at her.

Marron slowly made her way to the front as well till she was just behind the princess. Marron scowled. _Damn it princess. How do you make even hospital gowns look good?_ She finally decided that then was a good time as ever. She raised her hands and her chi peaked.

"SOLAAR FLAAAARE!"

Bra's voice soon followed.

"DESTRUCTO DISC!"

* * *

Bardock and Vegeta nodded to each other. On the screen was a large image of King Hercule himself, dressed in war garb.

"So that is what the council has decided?" Bardock asked.

Hercule nodded gravely. "You don't have to like it. But it's the best we could come up with. We are arriving at your planet in 2 minutes. Please be ready."

And with that the screen blanked.

Vegeta raised a hand to his scouter. "Junior!"

A disgruntled voice replied, "Don't call me that!" By the way he sounded, Vegeta figured that they were on the move.

The former king apologized, "Sorry, slip of the tongue."

One the other side a curious voice asked. "He calls you junior! Wow that's great! I guess it makes sense since you two share the same name."

"Shut up Kakkarot. This is no time to be cheerful. Your granddaughter has not be found yet."

The other saiya-jin became deathly quiet then said, "We'll get her back. I know we will."

The older Vegeta interrupted their conversation. "King Cold was seen headed for the space pods. If he wanted to, they could have just flown away as the Ice-jins are able to survive in space without air. Thus, we believe he wants to take Pan alive. If Bardock's estimation is correct, then we have 5 minutes to intercept him."

Vegeta pressed his scouter and replied in kind. "There's a situation at the medical ward."

Bardock, who had been listening on his own scouter stood in thought. "I have an idea. With all due respect your highness, please do as I say."

* * *

The moment Marron's flash filled the room, the saiya-jins, with their amazing speed and senses began to pick up the nearest child or disabled person and ran to the towards the back where a trap door was opened. Dropping down into it, everyone found a large passageway dimly lit.

"I fear for the princess." A nurse said solemnly.

"She is a fighter in her own respect. Even if it wasn't her participating in the tournament, she will always be one of the strongest female saiya-jins I know." Another nurse rounded her fist.

Everyone around nodded in agreement, looking up as the trap door was closed.

"Everyone!" A deep voice commanded. They turned their heads and saw the prince come upon them, his feet touching the ground. With him, a dark colored earthling.

"Your highness!" Everyone bowed low. They knew the prince for his seriousness cold demeanor so disrespecting him was not a good idea. What he said next came as a surprise.

"I am glad to see everyone safe. Well done on your escape. Take this corridor down and then take the first right. Keep going till you reach the exit. It should take you out of the compound."

They began to move and it took Trunks and Uubu no time to realize who was missing.

"My sister…"

"The princess and Lady Marron are still in the medical room distracting Prince Freeza and Prince Cooler." A man in saiya-jin armor informed them.

Trunks' eyes narrowed dangerously. "The hand that touches my sister I will crush myself."

Uubu winced for several reasons. That probably leaves courting the princess out of the question.

Uubu sighed as the soldier showed them the trap door and looked down at his shirt. He didn't have very many and the one he donned right then was torn to pieces. Overall this trip was a very adventurous one, and he hoped it ended happily.

A loud yell then interrupted his thoughts.

* * *

"YOU DAMN SHE-MONKEY!" Freeza screamed in agony, blood spilling onto the floors. The fallen Ice-jin held himself upright with his arms.

Bra stepped back, disgust and disappointment mixed on her face. "How is he still alive?"

On the floor lay two halves of Freeza. The energy disc had made a clean cut horizontally right under Freeza's torso. Bra only wished she had aimed lower.

A very amused Cooler stood by pieces. He assessed the damage and could hardly contain his laughter.

"I do believe Princess Bra called it 'Desctructo Disc'. What made you think you could catch it?" Cooler pointed out. Freeza already had a complex for being short and inferior. Now that this happened, Cooler didn't think it could get any worse.

Freeza managed a glare as his upper half began to levitate. "I thought she didn't fight." He spat. He was glad she hadn't aimed lower.

Bra cut in sharply. "I don't fight. But it doesn't mean I wasn't trained." She flipped her hair behind her and smirked.

Marron grinned in a way similar to Goten's. "My dad would be proud the princess of the most powerful beings in this galaxy used his technique."

Cooler unfolded his arms. "I've had enough of this. As entertaining as it was to see my pathetic brother get humiliated, we've been letting this little game play on long enough. Don't think you've won just because you saved a bunch of patients and cut Freeza in half."

Both Marron and Bra felt a chill go down their spines as Cooler's power came off of him in one large wave that left the girls fighting to hold their ground.

"I would advise you to not move further." Uubu's voice warned from behind Marron and Bra. The two girls turned to their saviors.

Trunks and Uubu walked towards the girls and took stances in front of them, glaring with their blue and brown eyes.

Uubu smiled a beautiful smile at Bra. "We thought you were a goner. I'm really glad."

Trunks proceeded to envelop her in a hug. "Sister, I would have given in to despair if it were not for you."

Bra's eyes filled with tears but she held them back. "It's good to see you all again."

"How dare you threaten Princess Bra and Lady Marron you lowlife." Trunks said as he snapped his head towards the Ice-jins and powered up.

"MARRON!" Goten cried as he burst into the room through the front door. He completely bypassed the enemies, who had narrowly avoided getting run over by the worried saiya-jin.

"Goten!" Marron responded from behind Uubu.

Goten let out a breath of relief and grinned. "Getting into trouble are we?"

"Now is hardly the time Goten." Marron scolded.

The door suddenly was ripped from its position and Gohan calmly walked into the vicinity. Both Freeza and Cooler were flanked by the fighters.

Gohan surveyed the damage from where he stood. "Who inflicted this on Freeza?"

"Your princess." Bra smirked evilly.

"Your father would be proud." Gohan smirked back.

"Indeed I am." Another voice resounded.

"Daddy!" Bra exclaimed in joy. She waved and then proceeded to tattle tell on the villains. "They plan to destroy our planet and escape. Ice-jins don't need our atmosphere like we do."

Vegeta held out two sets of cuffs. "These restrain a person's power level. My wife was more than just beautiful you know. Join your underlings and put these on."

Cooler folded his muscled arms once more. "You'll have to make us. We're one of the fastest races in existence."

Freeza levitated his upper half to something taller than his original height. "Let's finish this monkeys. I've been waiting for the day I could destroy you all with my bare hands. My father will get what he desires and your planet will be no more." Freeza cackled.

"Saiya-jins – extinct race. I kind of like it. Let's get started then shall we?" Cooler chuckled.

Goku stepped forward, his power level rising steadily. "Sorry kids. We don't have the time to play. And you've been underestimating us for a while now. Allow us to show you." And with a serious face he began to glow an eerie gold that seemed contained yet explosive at the same time.

Cooler's eyes widened. He had never seen such display before. And he did not need a scouter to tell that this man's power was increasing even more.

"You always hold your aces till the end. Tell me." Vegeta began to follow Goku's example as did Goten, Gohan, and Trunks.

"Have you ever heard of Super Saiya-jins?"

* * *

**Author's notes**: Well, now that's resolved. Onto the next chapter! Feel free to review!


	24. Chapter 24 NEW and FINAL

**Last One Standing**

**By: Pan-chan13**

* * *

**Disclaimers**: I apparently don't even own my paychecks. They're usually gone before I get them.

**Author's notes**: OMG OMG OMG. This is the last chapter to a story I began in 2003. THANK YOU to all who reviewed. I usually take down stories whem no one shows interest in them, but you've all convinced me that this plot was worth finishing. I really hope you enjoy!

* * *

King Cold disposed of those in his way quite efficiently with only a single free arm. The other held the limp princess by the midsection.

"All this trouble for such a worthless girl." He growled, growing increasingly irritated with the amount of resistance he was encountering.

"It will all be worthwhile when this planet is blown to smithereens. The saiya-jins are the only other formidable race that can stand up to us. Oh, but you're unable to listen to me right now. How unfortunate. Lost too much blood little girl?"

Pan winced as the force of King Cold's landing from a jump stirred her.

_So cold…no pun intended. My body still feels pain so that's a good thing. The senzu bean saved my life. I've stopped bleeding too, though at this rate he can reopen any of my wounds._

The cushions were soft, since it was designed for long flights. However, her body hurt as she bent over forward.

"A space pod." She observed. There was a hiss of sound as the door closed. The door had a window she could still see the other side of the door, Cold's face smiled at her.

"I hope your comfortable princess. You're in for a long ride. Sorry for the lack of complementary beverages."

Pan growled and made to punch the glass. She pulled her fist back and was about to deliver the blow when Cold's face appeared in front of her. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." He warned and with that Cold flew into the atmosphere with a saiya-jin pod in tow before she could react.

Her black hair hung over her face as she thought frantically for a plan…any plan! How could she possibly get out of this one? After a few seconds she saw the light of the planet become more distant than she was comfortable with. Her surroundings became cloudy and after experiencing turbulence, she pressed her hands against the glass, the only thing keeping her and the precious oxygen in. Looking at her reflection, she only then realized how horrible she looked. Where was the king taking her and why? What did he plan on doing?

A wave of overwhelming pain hit her and her vision became blurry. Ah, yes, she thought to herself. She had fought, been stabbed, choked, dragged, and handled roughly until now. Her wounds were probably infected and her bones beyond repair. She also had had not eaten anything that day, which was pretty brutal even if she was only part saiya-jin. The senzu bean should have satisfied her but no one has ever claimed it revived people from fatal wounds.

It started to get cold and she shivered.

Her breaths started to become short and she leaned back, trying to achieve a laying down position.

_Am I going to die? Funny…at this point I'm not as afraid. Is it because I believe someone will save me? Or maybe I want to die?_

She pictured her time on Earth. She grew up with a loving grandfather and servants whereas most girls on dreamed of being a princess.

Her experiences on Vegeta-sei were more than enough to last her a lifetime. She challenged the most powerful beings in the universe. She made new friends. She met family she had never seen before. She even…fell in love.

It hit her.

I'm not afraid…because I have no regrets.

_

* * *

_

Trunks suddenly felt as if he were at peace while oddly his own mind raced in a completely opposite direction. What was Pan thinking right now? Had she given up?

Gohan's shaky voice broke his thoughts. "Her life force…it's diminishing."

"Damn it Pan, wait for us." Trunks grumbled as they all ran out of the compound.

_

* * *

_

King Cold smiled triumphantly as Earth's battle ships came into view. Everything was going according to plan. His eyes narrowed on a particularly large ship. A glass front allowed the view of the main control room.

And there was the king of the earth, arms crossed and eyes solemn.

He flew to him at record speed and saw as a bunch of the humans jumped from their seats in fear.

King Hercule felt his knees shake as he looked the king of the Ice-jins in the eyes. He was much larger than humans and muscular to boot. Hercule's eyes traveled downwards to the pod Cold held with his tail.

It was hard, but he could see a slumped figure. Immediately, his heart clenched. He hadn't seen her since she left earth.

"Put me on the communicators so the other ships can hear me. Also, put me on speakers so King Cold can hear as well."

"Yes sir." And fingers flew and buttons were pushed.

"Oh, and did we ever get a chance to install the voice modifier?" Hercule continued unexpectedly. There was a hesitant and drawn out response.

"Yes."

"Good. Enhance my voice to become a level lower. I intend to intimidate him with my masculine and slightly altered voice."

Everyone at the board looked at each other somewhat doubtfully but the king's wishes were respected. Additionally, they had more pressing things at hand than a king in denial about the masculinity of his voice.

"King Cold! As requested we have come to the planet Vegeta-sei however we will not attack it. Hand over Princess Pan now."

King Cold's evil laughter boomed and confused all the earthlings who heard it. Why was he laughing?

"Going back on our deal are we?"

Hercule glared. "We never agreed to it you tyrant. Stop using such low methods to achieve your goals! Assassinations, deception, kidnapping, blackmailing! All of that will end here! In the name of Earth, we will stop you!"

Cold was silent for a moment, his brain somewhat confused as to why such a weak race would oppose someone as powerful as he. Humans were beyond his comprehension or maybe just too stupid for their own good. At least they have that in common with the saiya-jins.

"Stop me will you? All the armies on earth couldn't stand even for a moment against me. Oh, and it seems you have forgotten, I happen to have a very dear little girl in my grasp."

He started to fly away backwards, smiling evilly at the king.

"Now!"

And Cold was stopped dead in his flying tracks. He eyes widened and he tried to move in every direction possible, but it was impossible to break out of this invisible hold.

He growled. "What have you done?"

Hercule smiled. "I am not king because of my strength, though I admit I AM the strongest on earth." He cleared his throat. "I am king because of my diplomatic skills. We've contacted all the immediately surrounding planets for help, especially those who have representatives on the planet who are watching the tournament."

"Do you know what the Psion race does best?"

King Cold struggled even more. "Telekinesis."

"Right now you have more than 20 psions holding you in place. You cannot escape."

The Ice-jin managed to move his tail so the pod was as close as it could get to his body. "I can still shoot energy beams out of my mouth and eyes you idiots! I will kill this girl if you do not release me!"

"You cannot coerce us into any more of your evil King Cold. We have accepted her death." The voice trembled as it spoke. Hercule wiped away stray tears while keeping his granddaughter in mind.

King Cold was on a roll with losing his composure. He snarled as a scanning beam went over him. He found that not only could he not move, but he was unable to switch to his other forms, which would increase his power by ten-fold. Their hold on him was sturdy.

"Life form count: 1." A computerized voice said outloud.

The death of the princess only brought a smirk to his face. "Hmph. She deserved death. You were all too late!"

He laughed, laughed with that condescending tone that filled his voice. The planet had not been destroyed but his people would avenge him. Moreover, he would not being going to the second dimension alone and he hoped upon hope that that alone would bring great grief to his foes.

And with that, his life ended with a maniacal laugh as all the ships powered up and let out their deadliest blasts.

* * *

Pan remembered being embraced dearly, held as if she were precious glass. And maybe at that point she was. Her life was hanging by the tiniest thread. Her spirit had given in to the peace.

But she was jerked rudely from her slumber. She remembered frantic voices and blurred bodies moving about her. She also recalled one comment that floated to her ears.

"_That was a nifty trick Goku. What do you call it again?" Her grandpa Hercule spoke. _

_With a happy voice her grandpa Goku laughed. "Instant transmission!" _

As she lifted her entire upper body, she felt her long hair fall down her bare back. She was in a scrub in a hospital that looked awfully like the one they had back on earth with the white walls and white sheets and white curtains.

Her large dark eyes blinked in confusion. Was she dead? What exactly happened?

She looked around and then stared at the nurses in front of her bed whose backs were faced towards her. They had no tails…so they weren't saiya-jin. They also seemed to be gossiping about something.

"She's so lucky! All those gorgeous built men sitting by her bedside the entire time!" One nurse giggled.

"Apparently they are her family. Unfortunately, they claim to not be available." The other one contributed.

"That's too bad. If only Princess Pan had been born a boy, then we'd have someone to fawn over. I bet she would have made a cute one!"

Pan winced. Oh yes, she was a cute one alright. And then she almost got herself killed for it. Sorry ladies, the sex change would have to wait. She had quite enough of experiencing what it was like to be male.

"Excuse me." Pan tried.

After a few seconds there was a gasp and a scream and then scrambling.

"The princess is awake! Please notify the king!"

At that instant the doors slammed open and several muscular men stumbled on their way in. "We heard from down the hall and came as fast as we could!" Goten gasped.

The nurses stopped and stared. "How did you hear what we said from down the hall? It takes us at least 10 minutes to walk to the end."

They were met with large grins.

"Panny!" Gohan rushed to her bedside and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "We were so worried! After the blood transfusion they said you'd be out for at least 3 days but it's only been a few hours and you're awake!"

"She's definitely got Son blood in her!" Goten laughed.

Goku picked his granddaughter up by the waist and twirled her. He then positioned her on his arm so she half sat where his elbow bent.

"Grandpa! It's a little embarrassing." Pan blushed.

"You're great grandpa Bardock is still on Vegeta-sei but he said to call him as soon as you recover. He was worried you know!" Goten informed her with a smile. It felt overwhelming at the moment to have this many people worrying about her condition.

"Here, I believe this is yours." Gohan gently handed her a necklace with a locket as its charm.

Pan gasped. She had nearly forgotten about it, removing it early in the tournament to remove suspicion and to avoid losing it during a match.

"I'm not sure if you know about the history of the locket…" Gohan began.

"You gave it to mother as a wedding gift. I heard that she had lost it one day and that she had been so distraught looking for it."

Gohan chuckled. "She wanted to find it on her own so she didn't even tell me that she had missed it. It turned out that I had brought it in to get it cleaned. I forgot to tell her."

"Grandpa Hercule told me that the locket represented a love and family more dear to her than her own life." Pan had cried all the tears that needed to be cried because of the memory of her mother. But for some reason, being surrounded by the family members she had never known but loved her nevertheless and that she came to love through odd circumstances, the pain of the loss of her mother was fresh again. She sniffled.

"Don't be sad Panny."

"I'm not sad. I'm the happiest person in all of the universe right now."

And with that, the entire Son family stood once again complete and reunited.

* * *

Her shower had been good that morning. The warm water calmed her nerves and the scented candles that burned while she was basking in the bubbles only added to the comfort.

It was almost 6 months till the entire incident on Vegeta-sei and to say she was disappointed was an understatement. It wasn't that she was unhappy. No, being reunited with her father and the rest of her family had brought her joy she had never known.

There were many things that started to make sense such as where her fear of needles came from. Grandpa Goku had one too many stays in a hospital when Grandma Chichi was alive.

Her father's intelligence came directly from her great grandfather Bardock.

Goten's genius in fighting came from Grandpa Goku.

Pan shared many features, but they mostly claimed that she inherited a lot from her mother and grandmother.

The quality time was bliss.

But she couldn't lie. Inside she was slightly peeved. Okay, maybe incredible angry at a certain saiya-jin prince. Since she turned 18, custom had it that she was to shuffle through potential suitors. She had a lavender haired punk in mind but he was nowhere to be found.

_Where the hell are you?_

_Why right outside your castle gate, oh impatient one._

The voice made her stop cold in her tracks.

_Excited to hear from me 'Panderu'?_

_Wait there._

_Why?_

_I'm coming to hurt you._

_Bring it on little girl._

* * *

He was as regal as she had seen him on Planet Vegeta. His hair was grown and tied back neatly. His eyes spoke of a more mature prince, ready to rule the planet his forefathers had built. Pan had to remind herself of the court traditions to keep from embarrassing herself in front of their esteemed guests. She was a princess, after all. Deep down she wanted to pummel him, but refused to give him the satisfaction from knowing he affected her so.

Pan was hastily dressed and her hair was still somewhat wet from the shower. She had run all the way to the throne room then slowed her pace when she realized conversations had begun. Prince Trunks was explaining to Hercule the progress they had made on their planet. Pan understood that the to-do list for the royal family of Planet Vegeta was lengthy since all that had happened.

"After King Cold had been defeated, we had much rebuilding to do. Leftovers from his army were still hiding all across the planet. So it's been one search after another. We've also had to re-establish relationships with those who refused to trade with us due to the presence of the Ice-jins. And of course, all that was destroyed due to our civil wars had to be erected once more."

King Vegeta walked behind his son, next to his daughter, a stoic look on his face. Bra looked healthier as well. She was dressed in a slender blue dress that matched the armors of her father and brother. Her gaze was held to the floor in respect, though Pan knew better than to trust the humble look of the beauty. Bra in essence took down Frieza.

"Signs of a proud and resilient race." Hercule boomed and smacked Prince Trunks on the back. Pan refrained from rolling her eyes as Trunks fought to not lose his balance. The lack of formality caught him off guard.

"Princess, you are not going to greet them?" A voice from behind her asked.

Pan spun around.

"Uubu!" The man had not changed one bit. She noticed he was growing his Mohawk and that he wore what seemed to be tribal earrings. He had on slacks and a shirt with a vest over it. The material was nice and she wondered why he was so dressed up. She jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly. "I'm so glad to see you! How are things on the island?"

Uubu returned the hug and set his small friend down with a laugh. "They could not believe I had befriended the princess. I think they would sooner believed I had won the tournament."

"So what brings you here?" Uubu stopped and looked at her quizzically.

"You mean it wasn't you who summoned me?"

A rough clearing of the throat cut their conversation short. Pan looked to where the sound came from and saw the royal family and her grandfather standing there observing them.

"Not interrupting anything I hope?" Prince Trunks shot her a look of challenge, which Pan mentally accepted.

"Not at all." Uubu said, raising his hands in defense. From behind Trunks, Princess Bra offered him a suggestive wink and he blushed. It had been a while since he had seen her and for some reason she seemed even more radiant than before. He supposed she was under a great deal of stress and then there was the whole poisoning thing. He had wanted to say more than a simple goodbye to her when they had left Planet Vegeta, but her health would not allow for it.

King Vegeta crossed his arms. "Let's get this started then, boy."

Hercule invited the group into a dining hall where a multitude of food was already set out. At the end of the table, several well dressed and good looking men stood. Pan recognized them as her family and bowed towards them. Because Goku and Gohan were lords on the Planet Vegeta, they also wore formal versions of the armor. Goten had on a set too. Next to him was Lady Marron, who wore a red dress that fanned out at the waist. Court staff gathered around and waited on them while entertainment danced and sang and acted plain silly. Her grandpa Goku seemed to enjoy this the most. Her great grandfather Bardock had to remind him to not laugh with his mouth full of food.

They had sat down for the meal and began eating, enjoying each other's stories and laughing. Plate upon plate had to be replenished because of the wonderful saiya-jin appetite. Pan sat a bit away from Trunks, who seemed to be either deep in thought or ignoring her. She tried to talk to him mentally, but felt like there was a block.

He stood gracefully towards the end and began to speak.

"For a while our planet had been under the terror of the Ice-jins. But recently we have been freed from the needless fighting. We have had our losses and near losses." He paused and Pan and Bra smiled at each other.

"But together we prevailed. As representative of the royal family I would first like to extend my deepest apologies to the Sons and their family. The civil war was pointless yet you remained faithful to the ideals of the saiya-jin culture. You shall be given back your lands as well as medals of courage to signify the honor bestowed on you by the royal family. Please come up to receive your awards."

Those watching clapped for the heroes and Pan felt pride well up in her chest. After so many years of fighting, they were finally acknowledged for their efforts. Trunks pinned medals onto their armor and shook their hands. For some reason Pan could have sworn that Trunks had mouthed "I'm still stronger than you." To Goten and that her uncle had tightened his grip on Trunks' hand while shaking it. She supposed rivalries were hard to extinguish.

"Lady Marron and Sir Uubu. You have extended your services past that of your planet's. We of Planet Vegeta are indebted to you. Please come up to receive awards too." Bra pinned awards to both their outfits.

"And finally we'd like to acknowledge Princess Pan for saving the life of Princess Bra and for her valiant efforts in the fight against the Ice-jins. Please come up." Pan blushed, not sure why she was receiving an award at all and walked up to Trunks, who was to give her the medal.

She looked up at him and was caught up in his blue eyes. He was so gorgeous this close and she felt her heart rate increase. How it had hurt to know he had lost faith in her. Yet she wanted to risk that pain if it meant being with him.

"Here you go." Something was placed in her hand. It was an open box. And in the middle of the box was a beautiful silver ring embedded with diamonds.

Bra's face had the look of utmost horror. "Trunks! That's not the award! You gave her the wrong thing!"

Realization dawned upon the prince's face and he turned red with embarrassment, trying desperately to grab the ring back.

Pan smiled mischievously and dodged his grasp. "So is this why you were so distracted my prince? I think I'll keep this, thank you very much."

Trunks stopped in his tracks with wide eyes before regaining composure. There was something different in his eyes and Pan considered his change in attitude. "Then that means you accept the man who is offering you this ring."

This time Pan's eyes widened. In the background somewhere Gohan fainted. He wasn't quite ready to give up his daughter after getting her back only recently.

"You mean…"

"I hope one day we can rule together as mates."

And so in a short amount of time, Pan went from finding her family to starting a family of her own.

THE END.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Please leave your final reviews. I especially want to hear from those who have waited patiently. Sorry and once again thak you.


End file.
